


Flowers Will Fall

by uzumaki_aiibii13



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Justice, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 64,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uzumaki_aiibii13/pseuds/uzumaki_aiibii13
Summary: Hinata leaves Konoha for two months because of an invitation from her mother's clan. New friendships blooms but there's also a man who desires to take Hinata's life? What happens if Naruto would see her lifeless body caused by the man who only seeks justice? I suck at summaries but please give this story a chance? Lol ily!
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 33
Kudos: 34





	1. Invitation

DISCLAIMER

I do not own Naruto and its characters in anyway. They rightfully belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

I also do not earn from any of these! I only write for entertainment hehehehe!

The premise of the story will happen ten months after the Fourth Shinobi War! So they're about 17 years old when all of these happens.

This is my own rendition of how Hinata and Naruto's love story began! 

Thank you for reading!

Enjoy! (╥﹏╥)

__________________________________________________________

After a grueling sparring match with her younger sister, Hinata plopped to the bench, catching her breath. She was grimacing while looking at her sweaty purple shirt and dusty ninja pants. She turned to her sister who sat beside her offering her some water.

"You have gotten really strong, Hanabi." Hinata noted as she gulped down the water that gave some relief to her dry throat.

Hanabi blushed at her sister's compliment, coughing to shake off the embarrassment. "I'm still nowhere near your abilities, Onee-sama!" She folded her arms in front of her and gave her sister a disapproving look, her light red kimono crumpling at her action.

Hanabi firmly believes that her elder sister deserves to be the heiress instead of her. But after the war, Hinata pretty much declared to the entire Hyuga clan that she was willing to give the title of heiress to the younger Hyuga. Not everyone was against the idea but after Hinata proved herself during the Fourth Shinobi War, the elders acknowledged her strength and saw her in a different light.

"Oh no! It's almost 4:00 P.M." The blue-haired almost dropped the cup as she stood up from the bench.

Hanabi glanced at her frantic sister and laughed. "Okay, okay. I won't keep you any longer.. You're going to meet with your friends, right?" Hinata smiled and nodded at the brown-haired teen. Hanabi noticed her sister's habit of fiddling her fingers, a sign that she was either nervous or excited.

"Yes, you're right. In fact, I'm going to tell them about the invitation I got from the Village of Hana." She announced as she clipped her hair behind her ears.

Hanabi felt the rush of disappointment run through her chest. Hinata instantly saw how her sister sighed at her remarks.

"I'll be gone for just two months, Hanabi. I'll be back right before you know it."

"I know, I know! It's just that, after the war and all.. I just.. I just don't want you to be so far away for that long." Hinata bit her lip in agreement. The longest she's been away because of a mission after the war was about two weeks. And she remembered how much Hanabi cried when she came home that time. The war and Neji's death really changed her and her younger sister.

The kunoichi then wrapped her arms around her pouting sister and gave her a peck on the forehead.

"You understand why I need to leave, right? This.. this is a great opportunity for us to know and learn more about where our mother came from. I was really happy when Father told us that the head of the Atsushi clan wanted me to come. I've always wanted to know more about Mother and how she became the woman she was.. So I'm really looking forward to this journey. And believe me Hanabi, I wanted you to come with me, but Father insisted that you still have a lot to study about our clan's history."

Upon hearing her sister's words, Hanabi hugged her. Unlike her, she doesn't have any memories with her late mother. The only image she has of her is from Hinata and Hiashi's stories and tales.

"And now that you're our clan's heiress, I'm going to do my best to help you. I know this journey will surely come in handy as we reach our dream to change the Hyuga clan." Hanabi tried her best to smile as she pulled away from the embrace. She clearly didn't want her sister to go but she knows it was the right thing to do. Their clan indeed has still a long way to go.

"I understand Nee-sama. I'm always going to support your decisions every step of the way! But.. aren't you headed somewhere?"

Hinata gasped and immediately ran inside the house earning a huge grin from Hanabi. She was proud of her sister's newly cultivated confidence. But deep down, the teen knew it was all thanks to Naruto's handiwork. _I probably need to treat him the next time I see him_ _!_

As soon as she reached her room, Hinata quickly took a warm shower to alleviate the sore on her body after all the training she did with her sister. She wasn't kidding when she said that she had gotten really strong. The bruises on her arms were enough proof of that. After a few minutes, she dried her waist-long blue hair and decided to wear a lavender sweater and a long white skirt.

The Hyuga then went inside the dojo to bid goodbye to her father and Hanabi. She couldn't help but shake her head when she was greeted by the two of them who were still training. Her father just gave her a nod and Hanabi a wide grin. _Like father, like daughter._

Hinata excitedly walked out of the compound to meet her friends. She was really looking forward to see all of them after so long. Especially, Naruto. _I hope I'm not too late!_ The pale-eyed ninja whispered to herself as she walked briskly towards the barbecue restaurant they frequently ate.

It's been ten months since the war ended, but for Hinata and her comrades, life wasn't any better. They lost significant amount of lives and the nightmares that the war has brought to them was something that time could only mend. This heavily affected Hinata who lost her cousin Neji in front of her. Eventhough they started off on bad note, Neji became one of the few people who valued and believed in her strength when their entire clan shunned her.

 _Neji-niisan.. I wish you were still here with me.. With us.._ These were the words that Hinata religiously tell herself eversince that day. Though she knew Neji wouldn't be too happy with that, she couldn't stop but think of how things would've turned out if he was still alive.

Hinata came back to reality when the restaurant was already in view. Before opening the door, she fixed herself and took deep breaths. She made it on time, somehow. She heard Kiba and Naruto bragging about their finishing moves from their respective missions. The young Hyuga couldn't help but smile as she heard Naruto's always so lively and cheerful voice.

As she slid the door open, everyone turned to see her, acknowledging her presence. Her cheeks started to feel warm when she promptly locked eyes with Naruto. Many things have occured but Hinata still wasn't used to the blonde. Despite her efforts during and after the war, she was still having troubles maintaining her cool around him. She then shifted her gaze to Sakura and then slowly walked towards their table.

"G-good afternoon everyone. I'm sorry for making all of you wait." Hinata greeted and clasped her hands to hide her anxiousness. Sakura and Ino softly shook their head telling her that it was okay.

"Don't worry Hinata-san! It's not too long since everyone arrived." The booming voice of Lee immediately took Hinata out of her reverie making Tenten roll her eyes at her thicked brow teammate who was showcasing his signature thumbs up and grin.

Hinata then noticed Ino waving at her wanting the Hyuga to sit beside her and Sakura. She then walked shortly to where the pink-haired and blonde was and sat between them. "Ugh... Your skin looks amazing as always Hinata! You know what, you should definitely tell us what makeup you're using!" Hinata cupped her face as Ino's words made her blush profusely. She really didn't think her skin was that amazing. In fact, the three other kunoichi's skin was better than hers.

"I-I really don't wear any kinds of makeup, Ino-chan but my sister makes me a-apply some moisturizer daily though I still forget s-sometimes." Hinata did not manage to stop her stuttering. She disliked this kind of attention especially when the topic came about physical appearances.

This conversation however caught the attention of everyone and eyed the blushing Hinata. The Hyuga jolted as she felt that she was being stared at. She started to feel conscious about her face knowing that Naruto was also staring at her. She remotely regretted not putting on something on her face, until the Uzumaki spoke.

"You should really follow Hinata, Sakura-chan! Look, she's pretty without even using it any of it! You always put on tons of makeup but I don't really see any big changes, ya know?" Naruto squinted his eyes and looked at Sakura and Hinata as if comparing the two.

Shikamaru smirked at Naruto's remarks which popped up some veins on Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Hinata however, reddened at his comment which made her heart began to thump loudly. _M-me? P-pretty?_ _Did Naruto-kun really mean that?_

"I agree with Naruto. Why you ask? It's because -" Shino's comment was stopped when Kiba covered his mouth. The Inuzuka pointed at the three kunoichi who was about to explode. The last thing they want is for Sakura to cause a ruckus inside the restaurant.

"Come on guys! Let's not talk about makeup! I'm hungry!" Kiba and Shikamaru looked at Choji and mouthed 'thanks' for stopping the developing feud. Ino gave them a glare but just huffed her annoyance. No matter how insensitive the boys were, she didn't want to ruin this night.

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, Tenten-chan. They just don't understand girls that much. But I genuinely think that the three of you are beautiful with or without any makeup." Hinata uttered the words enough for the three of them to hear and gave them a soothing smile. The kunoichis nodded at her feeling more confident and pacified with her words. Hinata was their go-to person whenever they all needed some uplifting. Her sincere words would always reach their core enabling their moods to change in just a snap.

Fortunately, the food managed to show up just right on time changing the atmosphere awhile ago into an air full of laughter and banters. It was mostly Naruto, Lee, and Kiba that did all the talking but that didn't matter to them. It has been too long since they gathered together like this just to catch up and relax. Choji just kept on munching, Shikamaru and Sai talking in a language only the both of them knows, Shino in his own world, and the kunoichis talking about beauty products.

However, Hinata wasn't paying mind to their talk. She couldn't help but stare and smile at the blonde who kept on talking even though his mouth was still full. After the war, there were talks about how he's going to become the next Hokage. However, Tsunade and Kakashi believed that he still needs to learn a lot of things in order to become one. Since then, he was assigned to missions ranging from D-rank to S-rank in order to gain more experience as a shinobi. Aside from that, Naruto needed to face the harsh realities that the war has done to smaller villages in order to grasp the responsibilities that comes with becoming the Hokage. She knew he would be bound to be busy and she was truly happy that he made time to see them.

"Hinata, as far as I can remember, you're the one who wanted for all of us to come tonight. Did you have anything to say to us?" Shikamaru's voice caught the attention of everyone and made Hinata flinch. Slowly, each pair of eyes landed on her. They really thought Hinata just wanted to hang out with them. It never crossed the group's mind that she was going to announce something.

 _I totally forgot about that!_ She mentally slapped herself as she recalled the reason why she was here in the first place. Shikamaru gave her a reassuring nod. The Nara being one of the Hokage's assistant was already aware of what she's about to say since he was there when Hinata and her father talked to Kakashi.

Everyone around the table gave a confusing look towards Shikamaru and Hinata. Naruto raised her brows clearly uncomfortable with the shared looks between the two. But importantly, he felt like he was about to hear something bad. The Hyuga then took this time to inhale deeply before speaking. Everyone was quiet except Choji who still kept on gnawing the barbecued meat.

"U-um yes. Last week, I was invited by the Atsushi clan to go to the Village of Hana.. If you're not familiar of the clan and the place, um, it's where my late mother came from." Hinata gave them a warm smile. No one really knew about her mother except their clan and the higher ranking leaders in Konoha. She was glad to finally share a part of her life to her friends.

Everyone's silence turned into gasps of awe. Hinata's mother was a mystery to them. Even if they ask their parents, all they're going to give was her name.

"I have heard of the place. The reason is that, Aburame clan usually comes there to train our bugs since the area is vast and the flowers are rich in nutrients for the insects." Shino made his presence known which startled Naruto. Kiba was trying his best not to laugh at his glaring teammate. Hinata nodded at Shino's notion. She was always amazed with her teammate's awareness and knowledge to a lot of things despite his unnoticeable... semblance.

"When are you leaving? And for how long?" The Hyuga was surprised at Sai's sudden query. She wasn't particularly close with him but she knows he's been a good friend to Sakura and Naruto. The rest of her friends seemed to have the same question as they patiently waited for her to answer.

"Oh that.. Um, I'll be leaving next week and I'm going to stay at the village for a good two months." Hinata looked down as she spew the last words. She tried to look at her teammates but immediately looked down again when she saw Kiba jump at her answer clearly not happy.

Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had their brows furrowed. Shino was calm but Hinata could feel his aura starting to gloom. Sai, Shikamaru, Lee, and Choji just gave a nod.

Naruto was also standing beside Kiba with his mouth wide open, blue eyes seeking answers. He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling but he sure was surprised. _I knew it! I knew something was off!_

"Two months?! That's like, too long for a visit!" Ino broke the silence and put a hand on Hinata's shoulder. After the war, they haven't been away from the village for more than two weeks. Kakashi knew how traumatizing the war has been for anyone which made him decide to lessen their missions that took too long in order for them to spend more time with their families especially now that they've attained peace. But now, they just couldn't believe that Hinata was going to leave them for two months!

"Ino's right!! Did Kakashi-sensei approve of it already? If not we can talk to him about it and-" Naruto almost stepped on the table but was quickly stopped by Shikamaru who was now rolling his eyes at the two blondes.

"Ino, Naruto. At least listen to her reasons first. You're making a big deal out of this. How troublesome.." Hinata slightly blushed at Naruto's reaction but quickly snapped as she saw Shikamaru gave his full attention back to her. Kiba was about to speak but hesitated, agreeing with the Nara's point of view. Hinata cleared her throat to continue. She tightly gripped her hands to hide her nervousness. She briefly stole a glance at Naruto but immediately regretted when she saw his concerned face. She tried to give her attention at Kiba who gave her a smile showing his bright canines in return. Shino on the other hand just kept his stoic face, focused entirely on her.

"M-my father kept his connection with my mother's clan even after her death... But it wasn't until last year that my father opened up about the Atsushi clan. Otou-sama said that they have been asking for my presence in the village for so long, but since a lot of things happened, it was always held off. I have always wanted to learn about my mother's heritage.. That's why I'm really looking forward to this." Although two months is indeed long, she didn't want to pass this opportunity. She looked down and closed her eyes preparing for the lecturing and lashing out. She hoped that everyone was going to support her and not scold her for her decision to go. But the only thing she heard was Lee's loud wailing. She opened her eyes to see the rest of them giving her a soft smile, bobbing their heads with what she said. They couldn't utter a single word of protest after hearing Hinata explain the reason why she needed to go. Sure, they were concerned for her well-being and safety but she's also Hinata Hyuga. One of the strongest kunoichi in Konoha.

"T-that's nice Hinata, ya know?" The blonde's voice enveloped the silence and slowly sat down taking in every information. He was truly happy for Hinata but something inside his chest was restless.

The Hyuga looked at him and smiled shyly. Of course, she just imagined things! _Naruto-kun was just being himself. He's always concerned for everyone. He's really kind..._ Though she won't be seeing her favorite Uzumaki for two months, Hinata believes that this was a chance for her to prove her growth to everyone, and to maybe, discover her own path.

It's been more than a year since Hinata confessed to the blonde and eventhough he still have to respond, Hinata didn't want to expect anything from him. She didn't want to force him. Even so, she was happy with where her relationship with him now. She shifted her gaze to the Nara who was sitting across her.

"It's also good to note that the Atsushi clan is known for their amazing leadership style. Their teachings and ways are believed to be fair and just no matter how sticky the situation gets. Hiashi-san also told us that kindness was the clan's main weapon and strength. That's why Hokage-sama allowed her to go into this journey. He believes that what Hinata will garner from there will be essential not only for the Hyuga but for Konoha as well." Hinata felt the comfort wash over her when Shikamaru spoke again and smiled at him. Being with the Hokage most of the time, he now understands that sometimes things should be done in diplomacy in order to preserve the peace they have just acquired. He also doesn't want to get into some troublesome war again.

"I feel the same way Shikamaru-kun.. I want to change our clan for the better. Some elders still desires to impose the Caged Bird Seal to the branch family but I don't want that anymore.. That's why.. that's why I'll do my best in this journey! What I'm going to learn.. I'm going to teach them to Hanabi.. And we'll stop imposing that seal to anyone, forever." Everyone's faces blanched upon hearing the Caged Bird Seal, as they remembered Neji. Hinata felt Sakura's warm hand on top of hers. She turned to see everyone trying to give her a smile. Although Shino's face was hidden, she knew that he was happy just like the Inuzuka who was beaming so brightly.

Hinata was one who enjoys solitude. And getting so used to being alone as a kid, she always believed she couldn't have friends. But here she was, surrounded by the warmth of people who accepted her and sharing nothing but pure happiness.

"Okay!!! Now that Hinata is going on a very special mission, I'm also going to train harder! I'm not going to lose to you Hinata! When you come back, you know damn well that Shino and I will definitely be stronger! So you definitely need to do your best, okay?!" Kiba raised his fist as if he was challenging someone into a fight. His voice was loud enough to catch the attention of other customers. Hinata giggled at him but quickly nodded in agreement. Kiba's way of supporting his teammates is somehow unconventional; it's simply pushing each other to their limits and always encouraging them to do their best no matter how unfavorable the condition gets. Nevertheless, it's rather effective in the case of Team 8. Shino slid his glasses up as way of agreeing to Kiba's statement.

"Since we're celebrating Hinata's journey, does this mean that we get to order meat again?" Each of one them looked at Choji before bursting into a raucous laughter. Hinata immediately thought about Neji and how blissful this moment would've been if he was still here.

Unbeknownst to all of them, Naruto was feeling dejected at Hinata's news. Eventhough he knows that it's just temporary and she'll be back, something inside him couldn't shake the foreign feeling off his chest. Was it worry? Concern? Yes, he was concerned. But he was still not sure. He couldn't determine this sensation. _Something doesn't feel right._ The orange ninja glanced at Hinata who was now talking with Lee and Sakura. His gaze however dropped at the slight bruises on her pale arms as she pulled her sweater up. _She must be training so hard._ Naruto then took a deep breath and smiled genuinely. Maybe it's the effects of the war making him overthink. This has been in fact the first time since then that someone in their circle was sent out for too long. _NO!_ _This isn't the time to feel depressed! That's right.. I need to support Hinata!_

After catching a glimpse of her again, Naruto settled down and continued to eat, grinning like a child. After everything that happened to them, he was now able to come to terms with the fact that this was a time for them to grow up and start figuring out their lives. They're not the brats that still needed to be spoon fed anymore, they are their own person now. _I'm not going to be the one who clips their wings, ya know! Because we never_ _give up. Never._

The night continued with them cackling as they reminisced fond memories of the past. They certainly needed this. They have become so busy for the past months as they repaired the village and in addition to that, helping small neighboring villages that were affected by war.

When it was already 8:00 P.M. everyone decided to go home since most of them had missions the next day. Kiba and Shino offered to walk Hinata home, in which she gladly accepted. The Hyuga could practically feel the happiness oozing out of her body. She was really glad that the day ended on a high note. Although Hinata wanted to talk to Naruto more during that night, she didn't try push any of her luck. Seeing him and hearing his laugh was more than enough for her. _Beggars can't be choosers, right?_

As they bid each other goodbye, Naruto looked back at Team 8, specifically, the kunoichi in between the two guys.

 _Two months without Hinata huh? She can take care of herself! She's super strong anyways so there's no need for me to worry!_ Despite saying that to himself, something still doesn't sit right with him. But he still couldn't put that feeling into words.

Was it maybe because he ate too much meat? Or was his gut feeling warning him about something bad to happen? As he started pacing towards his apartment, an anxious smile limned on his face.

__________________________________________________________

On the village near the border of the Earth country, everyone was in a festive mood since word came that the daughter of Honoka will be coming in less than a week. They couldn't wait to finally meet her but most of all, they couldn't wait to show her around the village.

But, it wasn't just auspiciousness and smiles that was waiting for Hinata.

A looming threat was also expecting her.

_I shall take your head, soon.. Hinata Hyuga.._

____________________________________________________________

Hi! It's me! This is my first time writing a fanfiction and I really, really hoped you enjoyed the first chapter! I've been on a Naruto high for the past couple of months which led me to create this story! This is my version of how Naruto and Hinata fell in love with each other ♡

At first, I wanted this story to be purely romance but I also really wanted to create a story about Hinata's mother. I always believed that Hinata's kind nature and personality came from her mother which made me create the Atsushi clan. (｡T ω T｡)

Although I wanted to create a moment for Naruto and Hinata, I wanted to slow down the pace since I want Naruto's character to stay the same. It'd be weird if he realizes he likes Hinata just because she's leaving, right? And also, he's a blockhead kekekeke ( ◡‿◡ )

Please do comment if you have any suggestions or criticisms, I'd appreciate it, really!

Thank you so much!


	2. Village of Hana

"Neji-niisan.. After I return from this journey, I promise to convince the elders to stop using the Caged Bird Seal anymore.. Some of the elders were really amazed by your bravery.. But some are still.. tough to break.. That's why I'll do my best to make them understand, and end the suffering that the branch family have endured all these years.. So please.. Please continue to watch over me Neji-niisan.." The warm tears of the blue-haired Hyuga trickled onto Neji's tomb. She traced his name, musing the face of his cousin everytime they finish their training. She missed seeing his warm, proud smile that only he could muster. She wiped her tears away and placed the freshly picked white lilies from their garden on each side of the grave. It was his favorite flowers eventhough he told her he disliked it so many times. _Next time, I'll bring some sunflowers too, Nii-san._

"I miss you.. Every single day.."Hinata was leaving today, and even though she's been here for the past few days, all she could do is visit and tell Neji of all her tirades. She always felt calm whenever she was here. Just like when he always made her calm when he was still alive.

After an hour, which to Hinata's account felt like two minutes, she stood up and fixed herself. She was wearing her standard mission clothes since she figured it'd be comfortable to wear for a two-day travel. She still had fifteen minutes left before the time of her departure so she went home to get her things.

As soon as she arrived, she made sure all of her stuff were inside her backpack before giving her vanilla-cream painted room one last glance since she won't be here for two months. Finished with her daydreaming, she went out of the compound and saw her father and sister standing at the gate waiting for he to.

"Otou-sama, Hanabi.. I'm leaving now." The warm breeze of the morning ruffled her hair as she went nearer to the pair. Hinata gave them a warm smile and bowed to them. Hanabi sprinted to where her sister was and locked her into a fierce embrace, holding back her tears. "Be careful, okay?" A soft whimper escaped her mouth. Hanabi isn't particularly showy with her emotions but whenever it came to her sister and family, she always made sure she can relay her feelings without any hesitancy.

"I will Hanabi. Take care of things while I'm away? And please don't give Otou-sama any more headaches!"Hinata reminded her sister with a teasing voice, giving her one last hug. They pulled away as they heard his father's chuckle but the flustered Hiashi quickly composed himself and faced her daughters.

"I- I know you're going to be fine. You're a strong kunoichi and you're my daughter, I'd expect no less. And since you're my daughter, I want you to be vigilant on your journey and on your stay there.. Come home safe and sound, understand?"Even Hiashi's stern face didn't hide his blush away. Hinata was still not used with her father's calm and warm demeanor but she was glad that he's trying his best to change and make up for the years he neglected their feelings. She knew things are going to get even more better from here on. "Yes, Otou-sama. I'll always remember that. I shall now take my leave."

Hinata held her sister's hands one more time before walking away. No matter how much she tells her self that her stay at Hana will be temporary, she's clearly having a difficult time leaving her sister. Seeing hundreds of cold bodies during the war including her clansmen, Hinata has been more appreciative of her family and friends. This was her first long mission after Neji's death and though she's glad and excited, anxiousness still fills her mind.

As soon as the Hyuga reached the village gate, she saw her teammates pacing around waiting for her. They told her they'll send her off and Hinata smiled at their thoughtfulness. Akamaru barked as he spot her alerting Kiba and Shino. She then ran towards them.

"Ready to go?" The fanged ninja turned to face her throwing a huge grin. Shino on the other hand was fixing his glasses as he shifted his body to her. She bobbed her head softly at them. "Thank you for seeing me off Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, and Akamaru!" Hinata tried her best to sound cheerful. She really was going to miss the three of them.

"Don't mention it, Hinata. Why you ask? Because we're teammates and you're important to the both of us." Shino responded which made Akamaru bark at him for not including him. The two of them laughed at the fazed Aburame. Hinata yearned to see Naruto before she leaves but she knows he was still sleeping soundly at his home. Regardless, she was still grateful for her teammates. Kiba and Shino noticed her glum expression which made them look at each other.

"Well.. see you after two months Hinata! When you come back we'll definitely show you some new and awesome moves that for sure will make your jaw drop. Right, Akamaru?!" Akamaru barked cheerfully. Team 8 was Hinata's saving grace. She considered the both of them as brothers she never had. They became genin and chunin together and they were among the first ones who believed in her when no else dared to. Her life wouldn't be the same without the three of them. Hinata beamed and hugged her team.

"See you in two months, Team 8!"She said, cherishing the warmth of their embrace. After exchanging their farewells, Hinata started her journey towards the Village of Hana.

____________________________________________________________

"Kazuki-sama. The Hyuga girl is now on her way to Hana. Do you wish for us to engage as soon as she reaches the border?" A green-eyed man wearing a red tunic and grey pants over a black poncho emerged from the dark. The small, distinct lotus emblem on his chest flickered as he moved along the lighted section of the cave.

"Make no haste.. The moment she arrives at the village, we will have all the time in the world to execute our plans." The cave was blanketed with a deep and ominous voice of the man calling himself Kazuki. He was surrounded by ten people who wore the same emblem as him.

"But, Kazuki-sama, isn't it better to capture her early on before anyone can even point to her location?" Kazuki looked at the brunette young woman who kept pushing on the matter. His stare was cold that it pierced like a dagger which made the girl lower her head directly. "Sayuri. I understand where you're coming from. But do not endanger our goal with your impatience. We shall proceed as planned. I will no longer heed to any resistance. That is all, disperse!" Everyone vanished into thin air except Sayuri and Kazuki. The former was still kneeling in front of the man not batting a single glance. The latter however sat in front of her, smiling.

"We shall soon avenge our mother, Sayuri. With our strength together, no one can defeat us."Sayuri who was wearing a similar clothing as the man, hugged her brother to hide the tears of her excitement. She couldn't contain the happiness just thinking about the Hyuga's lifeless body on their hands which would signify the completion of their plan.

"Yes, Nii-san. I apologize for my mindless interruption awhile ago. I was just so anxious." She whispered on his chest. "No need to apologize Sayuri. I feel the same, but the plan must be followed. Do you understand?" The girl nodded still embracing the man.

"That Hinata Hyuga will soon experience the pain that we have suffered.. This time, we'll finally succeed." Kazuki gently patted the back of his sister and hummed with a sinister smile.

____________________________________________________________

It was beginning to grow dusk when Hinata started to feel tired. She traveled for eleven hours and only stopping to eat lunch. She still had a day left to reach the village and so she decided to camp for the night. As much as her father wanted her to stay at an inn, Hinata figured it would cost too much. Instead, she found a secure area in the forest near a river to spend the night.

After she gathered enough wood, she opened a scroll to summon fire, in order to boil some adequate amount of water to cook the cup ramen she brought inside her backpack. She then poured the water inside the cup and waited for a few minutes, like a child waiting for their parent to come and get her.

Considering how big her family was, her clan always had massive feasts, however, Hinata always wanted to try simpler food such as these. Upon seeing the cup, the Hyuga immediately giggled as she remembered Naruto, her face turning into a shade of pink at the sheer thought of him.

After the war and her cousin's death, her and Naruto's friendship has improved. Although the blushing never ceased to appear, Hinata notably changed. She was more open to her feelings and she's becoming confident with her own abilities. Though she's entirely unlucky in terms of romance, she's contented with her relationship with Naruto. She understands that love was the least priority for the blonde who's on his way to become the Hokage. Eventhough he hasn't responded to her confession during her fight with Pain, she didn't want to keep pestering him. Naruto is just so kind and she didn't want to force herself to him. Hinata sighed at the thought of her one-sided love. But as long as she can stay by his side even just as friends, she's more than happy. _Knowing Naruto-kun, h_ _e's probably eating at Ichiraku's right now._ The Hyuga thought and let out a small laugh.

After she consumed her dinner, she went to the nearby river to clean herself. As she descended her exhausted body onto the water, she couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief. She needed this after a long day of endless walking and running.

As she looked up, her pale eyes gazed at the luminous moon that hovered the entire lake. This perfect sight made Hinata feel ecstatic with her decision to camp out instead of staying at an inn.

 _To_ _see the mesmerizing moon right before I sleep is definitely rewarding.. I wonder if you're looking at the moon too_ _, Naruto-kun..._

............................................................................................................

After seven hours of sleep, Hinata gathered her things inside the backpack. It was still three in the morning but she wanted to start early this time to reach the village before nightfall.

Hinata was feeling more enthusiastic than usual. She was finally going to her mother's birthplace! She never imagined that this day would come given the fact that the elders were very austere with rules. Still, it would've been much better if Hanabi was with her. _I'm gonna bring Hanabi next time. I'm sure she'll like that._ She promised to herself.

The day was long but Hinata persisted. With a few food pills for breakfast and lunch, she was unstoppable. It was only 2:00 in the afternoon when she saw the village a couple kilometers away from her.

Her smile was reaching from ear to ear at the brief view of the scenery.

The gates were adorned with vibrant daisies which the colors ranges from bright yellow to deep purple. The sweet scent of the flowers swept Hinata's senses.

"Who are you?" Hinata felt the cold edge of the kunai on her neck. She was too engrossed at the scenery that she didn't notice someone was already behind her. The man's voice was warm and commanding which made her get quite intimidated.

"I'm not an e-enemy. I was i-invited to come here by the Atsushi clan." The Hyuga tried her best to remain calm and much to her relief, she felt the sharp kunai slowly removed from her throat. _Is he from the village?_ _He must be!_ Hinata asked herself. If it was an enemy, she's not the only one in trouble but the village as well.

She turned around to see a man who seem to look the same age as her. He was wearing a black shirt and pants with a bright yellow sash that was wrapped from his shoulder to his waist. The young man immediately kneeled in front of her looking like he committed a dreadful crime. Hinata gave him a confused smile.

"Please forgive my insolence, Hinata-sama! My knowledge was that you'll arrive a little later today, I wasn't told by anyone that you'll be arriving early that's why I thought you were some thief lurking around our village. I'm deeply sorry!" His warm and commanding voice was now turned into a voice full of fear and regret.

His crimson hair was in full view as he bowed to her. Hinata could not help but feel bad for him since she knew he was just carrying out his duty to protect the village.

"Oh, there's no need to apologize! You don't have to worry about what happened. You were just performing your duty, that's all. I would've done the same thing if I was in your place. So.. please stand up." Noting Hinata's words, the young man raised his head and his blue eyes meets her pale, lavender ones. _The same_ _eyes as Naruto-kun.._ "But I was still rude to you Hinata-sama!" He looked like a puppy now making her laugh at his persistence.

The young man however was taken aback by her sudden laugh. Not that he was offended by it, in fact it was the other way around. _Her laugh is so.. cute._

"Just like what I said, you don't have to stress yourself over what happened. And please, don't call me Hinata-sama, you appear to be in the same age as me." The kunoichi assured him. She wasn't really mad at the unexpected and rather fierce welcome.

"Thank you, H-hinata."The young man couldn't help but stutter her name.

"You know, when someone tells you their name, it's only natural to tell them yours as well." Hinata smiled at him which made his cheeks turn red out of embarrassment. _D-Damn it! That was so uncool! I probably look like an idiot to her by now!_ The young man internally smacked himself. He then stood up and cleared his throat. "My name is Kaoru Atsushi. I'm pleased to finally meet you, Hinata." He answered offering his hand. Hinata accepted his hand and beamed. _I was right! He was from the village, and from the Atsushi clan as well!_ "Nice meeting you too, Kaoru-kun!" As soon as Hinata said those words, Kaoru's faced brightened up.

"Hinata, let's go. Everyone is excited to meet you!" Kaoru and Hinata started walking towards the village with happiness written all over their faces. When she stepped foot beyond the gates, she could not help but gasp in astonishment. Every houses and establishments were embellished with different types of flowers. She haven't seen so many colors at once! _This place is so beautiful!_

"Welcome to the Village of Hana, Hinata." Kaoru was walking at her right side throwing her his proudest grin. He may come across too free-spirited at times, no one can question his love for the village. Hinata catched a glimpse of his grin and returned a smile.

Suddenly, a young girl and boy who were twins appeared in front of them and presented Hinata a bundle of sunflowers. Her heart swelled at their warm pleasantries. "Welcome to our village Hinata-neesama! Our teacher told us yesterday that your given name means sunflower, so we picked these just for you as a welcoming gift!" Their high-pitched voices and the way they addressed her made the entire situation all the more heartwarming. "These are lovely! Thank you..?" Hinata lowered herself to level her eyesight to the children. The two who couldn't help but blush quickly ran away from them. Kaoru who witnessed everything just chuckled at the corner.

"Those two were Akane and Akari. Both of them were really excited when Natsumi-sama announced your visit here. But it seems like they got a bit shy?"Hinata giggled at Kaoru's last statement. It was funny how the twins was shy towards her. She wasn't really someone special but if that's the case.. "Then.. I'll do my best to earn their trust so they won't be shy around me anymore." Kaoru slightly reddened when Hinata looked at him and smiled. He didn't expect her to be this beautiful and kind! When he was a kid, he saw some of Honoka's photographs while he was cleaning the mansion and she was indeed beautiful. Most of the Atsushi clan had red hair but Natsumi, Honoka, and Hinata inherited the rare dark-bluish hair.

"Are you okay, Kaoru-kun?" The young man's trance was halted by the Hyuga's tender voice. "U-um yes! The council is this way. Let's go?" Hinata jerked her head and followed him.

She was still holding the sunflowers close to her chest when she glanced at the villagers who waved and gave her warm smiles. She bowed and beamed at them appreciating their presence and efforts. _The people here are so friendly and kind. They make me feel_ _so happy!_

As they reached a huge mansion with the name Atsushi on top, Kaoru offered her to walk first. Hinata noticed the similarities of the place to the Hyuga compound but the only big difference was that everything here was surrounded by flowers.

"We're here Hinata. As soon as you finish, I'll be waiting for you outside. I'll accompany you to the place that you'll be staying." The red-haired man who was still embarrassed looked down as he said those words. Hinata took note of this and quickly gave a tap on his left shoulder. "Thank you, Kaoru-kun! I'll see you later then?"Kaoru looked at her and nodded. _I'm really uncool_ _, huh._

The young kunoichi then marched and stopped in front the shoji door and took a deep breath. "Sorry for the intrusion." Hinata greeted with a voice she usually use during their clan meetings. Serious and stern. As she glide the door open and close behind her back, she immediately bowed at the people that was waiting for her. She was feeling giddy and nervous at the same time. Hinata heard the whispers around the room but she was still hanging her head low awaiting for their command.

"You are certainly a splitting image of your mother, Hinata. I'm glad you have reached the village safely. Raise your head now, my dear.. I encourage you to feel at ease. Even if it's just temporary, consider this village as your second home. I am Natsumi Atsushi, the clan head. The woman beside me is Ume while here on my left is Takehiko. We'll be the ones who will supervise your stay here at Hana. We are pleased to finally have you here Hinata.."

The voice of the woman was soothing to Hinata's ear. She looked at the room and saw her sitting at the center. Hinata thought that there would be a handful of people inside but there were only three of them that were smiling at her. Hinata started to feel the warmth embracing her heart. The Hyuga glanced at the elder's beautiful and long dark-blue hair that even hers could never match. She was wearing a white kimono with flowers embroidered with gold threads starting from her knees to the hemline with a gold obi wrapping her waist. The other elders were also wearing similar kimono but the only difference were the threads that was used in the embroidery. Hinata could not stop staring at Natsumi, especially at her piercing blue eyes. The Hyuga bowed to the three scolding herself for staring too much. She can't help it though, Natsumi is incredibly beautiful despite her age.

"Thank you so much, Natsumi-sama, Ume-sama, and Takehiko-sama. I haven't been here for more than a day, but I must say that this place is truly wonderful. I am looking forward to be in your care in the following months." The pale-eyed bowed once again to the three in order to show them her gratitude for inviting her here. "Not everyone regards the village like you do but still, I'm glad you feel that way, Hinata." A hint of remorse can be discerned at the elder's voice.

Hinata looked at the woman puzzled with what she said. It's hard to believe that a village this peaceful and beautiful is hated and disliked. The kunoichi wanted to propel the conversation more but the elder woman gave her a knowing smile. "You must be tired from your journey.. We will continue this discussion some other time. I believe that you have met Kaoru? He shall lead you to your place for the next two months."

"I understand, Natsumi-sama. Yes, I have met him and he's been nothing but kind and accomodating since I have arrived." Hinata couldn't hide the appreciation for the man.

"Then good! I have no need to introduce you to each other. That boy, he may look playful and idiotic, but he's kind and reliable, Hinata. I hope you two can be great friends!" Hinata giggled at Natsumi's remarks. Kaoru indeed looked like a playful man.

"I'll do my best, Natsumi-sama. I'll take my leave now. Have a good day."Hinata bowed again before going out. She sighed and walked through the compound. She was delighted by the words of the elder but she could also not help but think of that troubling words as well. _Maybe I can ask her again some other time. Natsumi-sama looked like she really wanted to talk about it._ _._ Her thoughts was in a disarray but her eyes scanned the area to find Kaoru who she found sitting on a nearby bench.

"Kaoru-kun!" The blue-haired shouted just enough for Kaoru to notice. Although the place wasn't totally quiet, Hinata didn't want to disturb the area she was standing at. The young man looked at where the voice was coming from and smiled. He stood up and ran towards her.

"Hinata! I know you're jaded from all the traveling, but I need to show you something! Come on!" She was about to answer when Kaoru took her hand and pulled her away. He was grinning so widely that she didn't bother stopping him. It was nice seeing him relax around her. Though they've just met each other today, Hinata felt safe and comfortable with his company. To her, Kaoru reminded her so much of Naruto.

"Where are we going?"She asked as she was keeping up with Kaoru's running. "You'll see when we get there!" His pearly white teeth was in show as his blue eyes glimmered with exhilaration. Hinata smiled and nodded at Kaoru. She then became aware of the people that were staring at them and giggling. The familiar heat found its way to her cheeks.

"We're here!" Kaoru declared and held her hand tightly, feeling excited to show Hinata the place. They took a sharp turn that lead the both of them at a massive field flooded with flowers with a lake at the center of it. Hinata's pale eyes couldn't stop blinking at the sight. She saw every flower she could name of, all over the place! The foraging wind danced its way to the flowers sending their fragrance to her keen nose.

"W-wow.. This place is.. It's beautiful, Kaoru-kun.."Her voice almost broke at the inexplicable happiness she was feeling.

Kaoru who was looking at her couldn't help but smile at her reaction. He walked towards the lake where Hinata willingly followed.

"This part of the village is called the Ocean of Bloom. My mother and I always visited here when she was still alive and she would always tell me great stories to pass the time. One story I particularly love is a story of her and her friend, Honoka-sama." Hinata regarded the warmth in Kaoru's voice as he started talking about his mother.

As they sat beside the lake, Hinata immediately looked at Kaoru's solemn face. She didn't know Kaoru's mother was her mother's friend. The blue-haired kunoichi smiled at the young man beckoning him to continue.

"Honoka-sama and my mother were childhood friends and their bond was unbreakable.. This place was the proof of it all. They're the reason why this place even exist today.. When they we're young they have always loved flowers and so they decided to plant as much as they want here on this very place. Although it was just a thing for the both of them to enjoy, the entire village people helped them into creating this place.. Even after their passing, we still continue to take care of the flowers here to commemorate their friendship.." Hinata felt the tears fall on her cheeks. The startled Kaoru abruptly turned to her, thinking that he said something wrong. He only wanted to tell her about this place, not make her cry!

"Are you okay, Hinata? Did I say something wrong? I'm sorry!" He immediately asked the woman hoping she wasn't upset over the thing he just spoke.

"No! It's not that. I'm just so grateful that I'm here.. I always wanted to know more about my mother but now, I'm here in a place she's built with your mother that holds so many precious memories, everything feels surreal! My heart is just so happy that she's exactly the woman I imagined her to be.. Kind and beautiful.." Kaoru beamed at her feeling eased. In addition to listening to Hinata's soft voice, Kaoru couldn't ignore his heart beating so loud. He was enchanted with the woman in front of him. She was the sun and stars and all he could do is gaze at the beauty.

"Thank you for bringing me here Kaoru-kun. It means so much to me." Hinata did not regret being dragged here by Kaoru instead of resting. Her fatigue seemed to fade as soon as she saw the place.

"I know we just met a couple hours ago, and I should've asked this earlier but.. Hinata, can we be friends? I know friendship is something that needs to be built with mutual trust and respect and-" Kaoru was cut off by Hinata's sweet voice. "I gladly accept your friendship, Kaoru-kun!" The Hyuga noticed how he talks so much. He always explains himself whenever he asks something. She really wants him to relax around her and become friends just like their mothers.

Kaoru was surprised by Hinata's interruption which was accompanied by her warm smile. His heart was beating faster as if he was being chased. _Mother! I have finally met Honoka-sama's daughter! She's really kind and beautiful! I wish you could've meet her_ _! I bet you'd like her so much!_

"Thank you Hinata! I'm really glad. Um.. Okay.. I think I held you long enough, you definitely need to rest! Come on, I'll walk you through your place." Kaoru knew Hinata was tired from her journey. But he wanted to show this place to her before anyone else. And now that he's done it, he needed to let her rest. He wouldn't like Hinata to get sick just because of his silly doings.

Hinata nodded her head and followed Kaoru. She wiped her tears away and grinned. She was extremely happy that she's now friends with Kaoru, the son of her mother's bestfriend. This explains why his presence felt so comforting and warm and why she instantly had the urge to befriend him. Though she still wanted to stay longer with him and talk more about their mothers, he was right about one thing; she certainly needs to rest.

____________________________________________________________

Hi! It's me again! I truly had a hard time finishing this chapter. I was crushing so hard with my boy Kaoru and I couldn't help but ship them with my little Hina!  
(´ ∀ ' *)  
But don't worry, NaruHina will remain supreme hehehehe.  
I also wanted to give you an idea of the village and the Atsushi clan. I also named Hinata's mother as Honoka if some of you are confused about it hehehe ♡

If any of you are wondering, Atsushi literally means pure, kindness, and honesty! ( ❛ᴗ❛ )

We'll be back at Konoha for the next chapter!

Thank you for your support! I appreciate it so much! I love you all! (ﾉ´ з ')♡


	3. Shadows

"What took you so long? I was waiting for hours, ya know?!" The loud and clearly pissed voice of the Uzumaki spread throughout the village gate. He didn't mind the candescent sun that was penetrating into his roughened and tanned skin nor the sweat that was forming on his forehead. Instead, his full attention was focused at the smirking Sasuke Uchiha who left the village ten months ago.

"No one told you to wait for me, idiot." The uninterested voice of Sasuke made Naruto even furious. _I'm being a good friend here, ya know?!_ The blonde crossed his arms and pouted.

Seeing his friend's tantrums, the raven-haired just rolled his eyes. "Look, I didn't mean to make you wait for long, I just ran into some troublesome people on my way here so stop your whining." Sasuke explained hoping to stop Naruto's childish outburst. Deep inside, the Uchiha couldn't help but feel gratified at his bestfriend's actions.

In his journey to atonement, Sasuke tried his best to see the world in his own eyes. A world he failed to see because of his hatred. For the entirety of his life, he was blinded by his desire for revenge that pushed him to the edge of the cliff, severing the bonds he had formed with his teammates and the whole village. Luckily for him, the number one most unpredictable ninja saved him from drowning in the pit of darkness. He gave him another chance and owed him his life. Sasuke appreciates Naruto now more than he could ever imagine.

"Heh! I know, I know! Let's just go to the Hokage tower, I'm sure Sakura-chan and Kakashi-sensei are waiting for us!"And just like that, Naruto's annoyance melted away. Eventhough he doesn't say it upfront, Naruto was elated upon seeing his teammate. He had always wanted Sasuke to stay at the village after the war, but the stubbornness of the Uchiha prevailed. Even though he doesn't admit it, he knows that Sasuke needed the time to recuperate his soul and all he could do is to support him.

As both of them strode along the streets of Konoha, screams of Naruto's 'fangirls' shrouded the area they were in. Sasuke couldn't help but sneer at the sight. He winced as he reminisced his days at the Academy where girls always screamed to his face and incessantly gifted him useless things. "You shouldn't let it get to your head, loser."His statement sounded bitter instead of coming off as a warning tone. "Hehehe, you're just jealous Sasuke!" Naruto smirked at the raven-haired which made the screaming even louder.

The Uchiha shook his head and continued to walk. He wasn't envious of the attention that the knucklehead was getting, in fact, he was happy for him. Naruto worked his entire life to make the people around him acknowledge his existence and now he's attained it. Sasuke just didn't like how shallow some girls could get. _I wonder how long they're gonna last._ "Hm. As if." Sasuke quickly dismissed the topic knowing how useless his words can be for the blonde.

The whiskered ninja continued to smile and wave at the girls who were screaming and calling his name until they arrived at the Hokage tower. Although it's quite tiring on his part, being pulled by his fans everytime he walked around the village, Naruto would be a hypocrite if he says he didn't liked the attention he was getting from the girls.

As soon as they reached the Hokage's office, they went inside and saw Sakura already there talking with Kakashi. When the medical ninja locked her emerald eyes to Sasuke's black orbs, her cheeks started blossoming into a shade similar to her hair. Sasuke on the other hand noticed this and looked away. The blonde just chuckled at the sight of his two teammates. Despite declaring to the whole world about how much he liked Sakura, he knew they weren't meant to be together. His feelings for her was just like a passing moment of his childhood - a puppy love. _Come on Sasuke! Say something to Sakura-chan already!_ Naruto may be stupid at times, but when it came to his two bestfriends, he could easily understand them.

"Welcome back, Sasuke. How have you been these past few months?" The three of them jerked and glanced at the amused Kakashi who had his elbows planted on the desk while his drowsy eyes looked the three of them.

"I-I'm doing fine. I've learned a lot of things while I'm away." Sasuke cursed himself for almost stuttering in front of Naruto. He knows how much he's going to make a big deal out of it and how much he'll tease him all day long.

Kakashi nodded as a response. He was beyond pleased at the sight of his former team again but most of all, Sasuke's reason for visiting. The first time he read the Uchiha's letter, he couldn't stop himself from laughing for over an hour. _Now, let's see how these two would react._ "So, did you have anything to report to me?" Kakashi's sleepy voice was mixed with playfulness trying to shake the ever so cool Sasuke.

Sasuke kept his placid look despite starting to feel his insides coiling. He noticed Kakashi's grin behind his mask. _Damn you, Kakashi._ He closed his eyes before speaking. "I do not have anything to report, Hokage-sama. In particular, I'm here for a completely different reason."His words were firm and serious. Sakura gave Naruto a confused look to which the latter shrugged. They both looked at the Uchiha waiting for him to speak again. Kakashi leaned back to his seat as if signaling Sasuke to continue. "I'm here to discuss about marriage and the future of my clan." If anyone could rival an owl's eyes, Sakura would've definitely won. She couldn't believe what Sasuke just said. Naruto froze for a moment before finding his consciousness back.

"Why are you talking about marriage all of a sudden Sasuke?! You're too young for that, ya know?!" Naruto tried to reason out. He couldn't understand why Sasuke was being like this all of a sudden. _All I wanted is for Sakura-chan and him to catch up! But now he's talking about marriage?! Does he even care about Sakura-chan at all?!_

"Naruto, I don't see anything wrong with marrying early since our parents married at a young age as well. It's not a secret that I'm the only person left in our clan. And as early as now, I want to rebuild the Uchiha by finding a suitable mate." Sasuke replied nonchalantly in order to hide the growing unsettling tension inside his chest.

"Given the fact that you're here, I believe you already have someone in mind?" Kakashi was holding back his laugh as he asked. He vaguely remembers how these three fought over minuscule things back when they were still genin, but now, here they are talking about marriage. The silver-haired ninja watched as Sakura briefly looked at Sasuke nervously before looking down at the ground.

"Yes.. She's the only one.. The only one I can entrust the secrets of our clan. It's you.. Sakura." He may not look like it but Sasuke was as nervous as Hinata whenever she sees Naruto. He couldn't even look at the girl beside him as his heart was pounding so hard. _Was I too straightforward? Damn it, I don't know how this works!_

The kunoichi was clearly taken aback by what she just heard. She thought that she might be pranked by the two but knowing Sasuke, he wouldn't waste his time on something like that. _This is just a dream isn't?! Is Sasuke-kun serious? Who just says stuff like that?!_

"Wait!!! You mean Sakura Haruno? The Sakura-chan of Team 7? The one standing by your side?!"Naruto knows how dumb his question was but he needed to make sure. He needed to know that he wasn't just hearing things. "Yes, you idiot." Sasuke scowled at Naruto's obvious remarks **.** He was now even getting more embarrassed after confirming it again for the Uzumaki.

Sakura's entire body shivered as she's taking in everything she just heard. She never thought Sasuke can be this forward. Before he left the village, Sakura promised to herself that she would wait for Sasuke and she wouldn't rush things. But with everything she just heard now, she was beyond ecstatic. "But if she refuses, then I shall find someone el-" Hearing Sasuke saying that he'll find someone else made Sakura flinch quickly."NO! I- I mean, I-I'm not r-rejecting y-you or what, but are you s-serious about this Sasuke-kun? Do you really think I'm a suitable... m-mate for you?" Sakura's question made Sasuke close his eyes feeling rankled at his own words. He meant to say wife but his apprehensiveness took over his mind. _Goddamn it._ _I need to fix this_ _._

"Look Sakura, you don't have to give me an answer immediately. I don't want you to think that I'm using you as a tool to revive my clan. It's not that.. it's just-" Sasuke was then stopped by Kakashi who looked like he was enjoying the spectacle. _Good grief. This is just like a scene in my favorite book!_

"Okay, hold it right there. Sasuke, I think it's better if the two you talk about that in private. Right, Naruto?" Naruto who was listening intently, wrinkled his nose at Kakashi's intervention. But as much as he wants to snoop and listen until the end, his sensei was right. _If Sasuke is really serious about her, they should talk, just the two of them! Sakura-chan would like that too.._ Naruto knows how much his pink-haired friend loves Sasuke and he genuinely wants the best for her.

"Y-yeah! But just know that if you're toying with her feelings, I'm going to punch you real hard on the face! You hear me, Sasuke?!" Naruto meant that. Despite the violent behavior Sakura has always shown to him, she was still a very important friend to him.

Sakura gave her blonde friend an appreciative smile.

"Hm. You don't have to remind me." Sasuke said with his usual bored voice. Naruto grinned at the sight of both of them. During the war, he witnessed how Sasuke protected Sakura with his Susanoo as the Infinite Tsukuyomi was starting to activate and that alone is enough for him to think that he really cares for the pink-haired eventhough he denied it before.

"Then, I'll be leaving now to catch up some training! See you two later! Bye Kakashi-sensei!!" The Uzumaki saw Sasuke's smile as he turned around and close the door. The same smile he sees whenever the Uchiha accomplishes something great in the Academy or amidst their missions. He couldn't help but beam at the thought of his two bestfriends finally hitting it off! _Hehe, that bastard, acting all cool_ _!_

..........................................................................................................

Upon reaching Training Ground 3, Naruto plopped his back on the grass. The rustling wind seeped into his clothes, cooling his warm body. Still on a high after Sasuke's announcement, he kept on grinning until his jaw was hurting.

"Marriage huh.." He really never thought anything about marriage since he didn't see himself as someone who'd go down that path. The only thing that's clear on his mind was to become the Hokage and protect the village whom he considers as his family. But deep inside his heart, Naruto still wonders what would it feel like to have a family of his own.

 **"You can do it too, Naruto."** Naruto jolted at the deep voice blanketing his psyche. "Kurama?" He asked making sure he wasn't imagining stuff.

 **"You brat! Get used to me already!"** Kurama tried his best to calm down but failed because of the blonde's stupidity. "I know, I know! It's just weird for you to initiate the conversation, ya know?" Naruto only rubbed his nose as an apology.

 **"Whatever.."** The fox grumbled under his breath accepting his answer. He was just trying to help him but now he was annoyed.

Naruto stared at the blue sky painted with cotton white clouds as he pondered on what Kurama said. The fox was the only one who witnessed everything he went through from the day he was born up until now and if anything, his opinions weighed heavily to the Uzumaki.

"Do you really think so, Kurama? Do you really believe that I can have my own family? I mean.. I don't think anyone would want to settle with me, ya know?" Kurama hates whenever Naruto thinks lowly of himself. He was the world's hero for God's sake!

 **"You don't know that, kid. You just can't decide how your life would turn out just because of your past."** He relaxed when he replied to the whiskered ninja.

Naruto struggled to find words to say to Kurama. The fox on the other hand who was not used with his Jinchuriki's bleakness wants him to snap from his thoughts but still waited for him to continue. "How do I know if someone wants to be with me? What if she'd just leave me when things get tough? Do you think somebody would truly love an idiot like me? Sure, there a lot of girls who have confessed their love to me but I just can't tell if they're sincere ya know? I don't even know what love is to begin with!" There are days when Naruto hated his dumb self. And this day was one of those days.

 **"Someone already loves you, kid."** Kurama smirked as soon as Naruto faced him. The shinobi wrinkled his face at Kurama's words. He was puzzled as to who the fox meant and he didn't understand how Kurama knew but he on the other hand was clueless. **"Naruto, don't tell me you forgot?"** Naruto didn't fail to notice the mockery on Kurama's question.

The blonde sat up and squinted his eyes. He was beginning to feel the guilt biting his soul. He tried to think so hard but no one comes into his mind. _Ugh, I really can't remember the faces of the girls who confessed to me_ _, ya know!_ Kurama guffawed and shook his head in disbelief. He knew Naruto was an airhead but he never realized he was this worse!

Naruto felt his vein popping at Kurama's boisterous laugh. But he was also getting irritated at himself for not knowing who Kurama was referring to. His curiosity was killing him! "Hmph!" Naruto turned his back at the fox.

 **"Hahaha! N-no wait, let me take a b-breather hahaha first."** The blonde rolled his eyes at Kurama who was clearly enjoying making fun of him. After a couple of minutes, Kurama regained his cool and faced him. Naruto was now getting impatient.

"So.. who is it?" Naruto asked again hoping Kurama would finally answer without making fun of him.

 **"Did you really forget?"** The Kyuubi seemed to catch the blonde's seriousness and stopped laughing. Naruto nodded giving up the facade. It was useless thinking about it since he doesn't have any clue.

Kurama exhaled loudly feeling sorry for Naruto. He couldn't blame him. He was someone who didn't experience love as kid and he expected this kind of situation to happen.

 **"Well, it doesn't matter.. I'm going to tell you anyway.."** Kurama said as he closed his eyes and picked his ears, trying to act aloof. "Really?!" The fox hummed his answer and smirked as he saw how his blue eyes glistened with anticipation.

 **"Naruto, I suppose you remember your fight with Pain?"** Naruto furrowed his eyebrows for a bit before grinning. "Of course! That was the day everyone acknowledged me.." The Uzumaki reminisced the bittersweet feeling of that day. How everyone cheered for him and how everyone acknowledged him as Naruto Uzumaki and not the jailer of the Kyuubi.

 **"Do you recall the events during the fight?"** Naruto kept silent, delving into his memories during the battle.

The image of the huge crater eradicating Konoha flashed into his mind making him cringe especially when he remembered facing the Six Paths of Pain. _After that, I vividly saw how Pain stabbed Fukasaku-jiichan and how he pierced my entire body with black rods that absorbs chakra to keep me from moving.. And then.. Hinata appeared out of nowhere to save me_ _..._

 **"I'll never forget that day, Naruto. Aside from the fact that you essentially became the village's hero, it was also the first time you almost transformed into nine-tailed mode."** The blonde looked down and smiled bashfully at the distant memory, since it was also the day he met his father, Minato.

"I know. Everyone told me about that. Wait, why are asking me to remember all of these Kurama?"Kurama snickered, feeling hopeless with Naruto's forgetfulness. He wanted to smack his head but he knew a lot of things happened. _That war was a pain in the ass._

 **"It was that Hyuga girl. She confessed her feelings to you right before she attacked Pain."** The fox stated sounding a bit dry. This then triggered sudden waves of memories to unfold inside Naruto's mind.

_You helped me find the right path.. I always chased after you.. I wanted to walk beside you all the time.. Your smile is what saved me.. That is why I'm not afraid to die protecting you.. Because I love you, Naruto-kun.._

**"Guessing from your reaction, looks like you finally remembered."** Naruto's breath shuddered as he looked at Kurama. He recounts how Pain launched Hinata's petite body up into the air before slamming to the unforgiving and adamant ground. He felt his entire body stiffened, tears forming around his eyes. He never wanted to think about that moment again. It reminded him of his weakness that almost cost Hinata's and the entire village's life.

"Yeah.." He answered in a way that was unlike him. His enthusiasm died down and was replaced with scrupling fear and regret.

 **"She's a weird one."** Kurama's description of Hinata made him feel a pang inside his chest as he recalled telling the same thing to Hinata. All the stuttering and blushing made sense to him now. He never really understood why Hinata was like that whenever he's around her, but now, he definitely does.

 **"The moment I saw her jump into the fight and stood between you and that damned Pain, I really couldn't help but laugh at her futile resistance to an enemy who was clearly out of her league. But somehow because of her, the tides of the battle went to our favor and won. On top of that, she was also the one who snapped you back to reality and reminded you of your Nindo during the Fourth Shinobi war when Neji died protecting the both you. Though I'm not so sure if it's a good idea for her to share the same Nindo as yours. 'Cause she's becoming undeniably stubborn and selfless just like you."** Kurama was one who doesn't fully understand how human emotions work. He really was laughing at Hinata when she tried to protect Naruto. But thinking about it now, the fox could just nod in amazement.

The Uzumaki smiled weakly at the fox's last statement. The thought of the shy and reserved Hinata becoming hardheaded just like him enthralled Naruto. He had a hard time believing that he influenced someone so much with his words and recklessness. He then turned to Kurama to ask something. "Kurama.. Do you really think she loves me? Like... really love me?" The Kyuubi looked at him and gave up an exasperated sigh.

 **"I'm not the Hyuga girl, Naruto. So it's not my place to say what's inside her mind.. But if you'd ask my opinion, I think she truly does love you."** Naruto also gave up a sigh at Kurama's answer. He wasn't relieved hearing it at all. He was now even more confused than he already was.

His mind was wrapped with too many questions. _I mean.. I like Hinata, she's my friend.. But I'm not sure if these feelings is the same as hers_ _, ya know?_ _What even is love?!_ _Is her love for me the same as the love I feel for Sakura? Is it the same feeling I get whenever I eat ramen? Or is it identical to the love my parents shared?_ The blonde grew conscious of how his heart suddenly raced at the memory of his mother telling him about how she and Minato fell in love. _Is Hinata's love for me similar to the love my Kaa-chan have for my Tou-chan? Is it?_

 **"Don't beat yourself up too much kid. I know you're confused but you still have two months to think before she comes back from her mission. Take it slow or your nonexistent brain will explode! Hahahahaha!"** Naruto crossed his brows but instantly laughed back with Kurama. He knows that the fox was just trying to lift him up and he obviously didn't want to argue with someone like Kurama who sulks so quickly. Nevertheless, he surprisingly helped him a lot today. Though the questions were still roaming around his mind, Kurama was right. He still has a lot of time to figure things out.

"Thank you Kurama. You're a great friend, ya know?" Naruto's voice was sincere which made Kurama blush all of a sudden. He swiftly turned his back to the Uzumaki and pretended to yawn. **"Heh! I'm just doing this because I was b-bored! Don't jump to conclusions, Naruto! A-anyway, I'm tired so I'm gonna take a nap!"** The blonde saw the fox getting all flustered which made him chuckle. Kurama then disappeared in his psyche leaving Naruto alone to contemplate everything they just talked about. **_Best of luck with the Hyuga girl, Naruto. Heh! I bet you're gonna need it._**

..........................................................................................................

The sun was starting to cool when Naruto decided to desert the training grounds. He completely failed to perform any training exercises and just ended up thinking about Hinata's confession all day long. His thoughts was then interrupted by a loud grumbling of his stomach as he didn't notice the time and forgot to eat! He rushed towards Ichiraku's to eat some of his favorite ramen but on his way there he saw Ino and Sai who were laughing at each other while holding hands.

Naruto studied his teammate who grew up devoid of emotions as part of his training in ANBU Root. The blonde couldn't help but compare himself to Sai since both of them didn't experience any forms of love when they were young. But somehow, Sai was here, genuinely smiling as he walked together with Ino.

He tried to imagine himself holding Hinata's hand just like how Sai was holding Ino but he would just always end up getting flustered at the idea of it. The only memory he has of holding the Hyuga's hand was during the war and he sharply remembered how warm it was despite how small hers was compared to his.

 _Ahhh! This is all too confusing for me, ya know! Maybe I should just wait for Hinata to come back and see how everything turns out. Thinking is really not my cup of tea!_ As his stomach growled again, his eyes left the two and continued marching over Ichiraku's. When Naruto saw the shop, the enticing smell made him salivate even more.

"Pops!" The Uzumaki shouted in a galvanizing manner which made the man shift his gaze to him in no time. "Oh, Naruto! Just right in time! Your teammates just arrived not too long ago!" The blonde looked over Teuchi before landing on Sasuke and Sakura. The former giving his usual smirk while the latter smiled widely.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke! Did you guys finish talking?" Sakura disliked how blunt Naruto could be at times. She sometimes wish he was this blunt when it came to his feelings.

A rare blush appeared on the Uchiha's face which prompted Naruto to tease him but he instantly saw how Sakura was glaring at him as if telling him not to say another word. And even if he wants to tease Sasuke, he'd rather not because he was too hungry!

"Y-yeah! In fact, we came here looking for you! Sasuke has something to tell you." Naruto nodded, sitting in between them and ordered his favorite ramen. He didn't have any idea what they're going to talk about but Naruto felt the uneasiness flourishing in his chest under Sasuke's gaze.

"What is it Sasuke?" The Uchiha noted the seriousness of the blonde's voice. He was now debating whether he'd tell him or not since this involved Hinata. He knows Naruto would make a big deal out of things when his friends was in danger. Especially when it came to the Hyuga. After all he witnessed during and after the war, he knows how much Naruto cares for her albeit unconsciously. Sasuke then inhaled sharply before speaking.

"Do you remember what I told you this morning? Why I was late?" Naruto nodded and smiled at Teuchi when his order of ramen came. "Yes. You told me you ran into some troublesome people. What about them?" The Uzumaki pushed himself to ignore the nasty sensation he was feeling and instead focused himself at the tantalizing scent of ramen.

"Those guys were lurking near a village called Hana. Sakura told me that Hinata went there last week for diplomatic purposes. But-" Without letting the raven-haired finish his words, Naruto slammed his hand on the countertop making the warm broth of their ramen spill. This surprised Sakura. She never thought Naruto would react like this. She tried to pat him at the back to calm him. But despite her efforts, Naruto's heart was pounding so hard and his breath started to quiver.

"Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?! What-" This time Sasuke cut him off. He shook his head and turned to the blonde. Even though he knows Naruto was furious, he didn't want him to jump into hastily crafted conclusions like he always does. Sasuke believes Hinata is certainly special to his bestfriend but the Uchiha couldn't help but think that Naruto was overreacting a bit.

"Let me continue first, idiot." The blonde sat down again trying to calm his mind and body. His hunger quickly dissipated and was now abruptly replaced by fear. He didn't exactly understand why he was so scared and mad at Sasuke's intel. _It wasn't like Hinata was in danger, right?_ Naruto's face twisted just at the mere thought of Hinata in danger. He'd go through hell just to save her. _She's my friend! And she's... She's a really important comrade! No one would want something bad to happen to their friend, right?!_ Naruto formed balls of fists on top of his lap waiting for Sasuke to continue. Sakura on the other hand kept on patting the blonde's back to soften his current sentiment.

"Just like what I said, I saw them lurking around suspiciously around the village which prompted me to use my Sharingan and interrogate them. Turns out, they were just common bandits so I sent them to the village council for further questioning."Sasuke explained simply, attempting to make Naruto let go of this topic. _I shouldn't have told this idiot._

"How can you be so sure that they're not going to run amok the village anymore?" Sakura staggered at Naruto's question. She was hoping that Sasuke wouldn't be offended by it. The two then looked at each other's eyes which made the pink-haired all the more nervous.

"Do you not trust the prowess of my Sharingan?" Naruto realizing the sound of his tone awhile ago, immediately looked down at his untouched ramen. Shame. That was he's feeling now. He let his emotions run wild to the point of doubting his sworn brother's capabilities. Luckily, Sasuke wasn't mad at him at all. He understands where Naruto was coming from. _If it was Sakura, I'd get anxious too... But no matter how much I worry, she can handle herself. So as Hinata._

"Naruto. I know you're worried. But always remember that she's a Hyuga. With her Gentle Fist alone, she can easily incapacitate a band of thieves." The Uchiha specifically emphasized the clan Hinata belonged to in order to ease the anxious blonde. No matter what Naruto's reasons were, Hinata is a strong kunoichi and she won't be facilely defeated.

"Besides, Sasuke's Sharingan never made a mistake before. So, don't worry too much, okay?" The medical-nin hoped that their words were enough to assure the Uzumaki. She always gets so frustrated with his denseness but this time was an exception.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for raising my voice awhile ago, Sasuke, Sakura-chan... I was just really... anxious. After the war... I just didn't want to lose anymore of my friends, ya know? But you know what... You're right! Hinata's strong and if anyone dares to fight her, they'll definitely gonna have the worst beating of their lives! Hehehe!" Naruto said those to the pair but he really intended it for himself. Although the conversation ended, the inspiring dread that was growing inside Naruto didn't. He didn't want Sakura to worry anymore so he began to eat his ramen. The warm noodles started to find its way through his stomach but he still couldn't ignore the cold sensation that was creeping to his spine. _Something is definitely not right... I know Sasuke is never wrong but.. Why do I feel so afraid?_ _Like something bad is about to happen? Ugh! Why does Hinata have to be so far away?! Now I can't stop worrying about her!_

Sakura and Sasuke's intentions were not to make Naruto upset. They expected that Naruto would just listen and give some inputs but they absolutely didn't expect this kind of reaction from the blonde. If they were in a different situation, Sakura would've tease the life out of Naruto. She really didn't know if something happened that made him act all that at the slight mention of Hinata.

"Uh.. Sakura-chan, Sasuke, I'll go ahead." The two turned to him at the same time. Naruto leaving Ichiraku before them was rare. Sasuke thought if Naruto was still bothered by what they just talked but didn't want to press anymore. "You're not having seconds?" Sakura asked to the now standing blonde. He tried to give him his usual grin and paid for the three of them, before turning around.

"No, I'm already full! See ya around, Sakura-chan! You too, Sasuke!"Naruto left the two, with the plan of making them spend more alone time together. As much as he wants to hang out with Sasuke, Naruto also wants the two of them to catch up. He knows Sasuke would leave again in a couple days so he wants to give it to Sakura who'd surely miss the Uchiha.

But aside from that, Naruto also wants to air out the annoying and bothersome feeling inside his chest.

..........................................................................................................

His feet led him to gates of Konoha cemetery. It was beginning to get dark when he arrived since the lights started to flicker around the streets. The moon made itself known along with the stars that blanketed the whole sky. He didn't care much of the dark. He only wants to talk his feelings to someone.

Naruto marched inside and stopped as soon he saw his name — Neji Hyuga. Naruto closed his eyes as he began to feel the twinging inside his chest as he remembered the sacrifice Neji made for him and the entire shinobi world.

"Yo, Neji! I'm sorry I haven't been visiting you for quite some time. Um... I've been so busy these past few weeks. I'm going to become the Hokage ya know?" The Uzumaki sat in front of the tombstone and gave up a guilty smile. It's not that he was too engrossed with missions or that he was tirelessly flipping history books which made him stop from visiting, Naruto just didn't want to face the fact that Neji was really gone. No matter how massive their differences were, Naruto treated Neji like a brother despite the humorless look on his face and his stern behavior towards others.

"Neji.. I know what I'm about to ask is weird and out of the blue but... Did you know about Hinata's feelings for me? You see... I.. I just remembered.. And I don't know what to do about it.. I mean, I really like Hinata 'cause she's my friend, ya know?"As his gaze landed on the bedazzling moon, Naruto couldn't help but beam.

"She's pretty and strong and kind and she always listens to all the nonsense stuff I tell her. I like everything about her.. And I care for her.. But honestly Neji, I'm not really sure if the feelings that I have for her is.. Um.. I can't say for sure if.. If I love her more than a friend.. I really don't know anything about love but at the same time.. I really don't want to hurt Hinata.. She's really precious to me Neji.. And if my feelings for her would push her away from me... Then I'm contented with what we have.. I.. I don't want to lose her..." Naruto felt the nuzzling of the soft grass on his palm as he clenched his fist, eyes still fixed at the moon. The cold breeze cradling his lone presence at the cemetery was getting stronger every second he sat there. He inhaled deeply as he thought about what Sasuke said and felt sorry for the way he acted awhile ago. _Maybe the conversation I had with Kurama made me overthink things.. But they're right.. Nothing bad is going to happen to her. She's going to be okay and she'll come back to Konoha! And when she does.. I'm definitely gonna talk to her_ _and we'll sort this thing out... together._

"I know you don't need someone to tell you this but please, continue to watch over her Neji. We both know she can take care of herself but just keep an eye on her, okay? When she comes back, we'll visit you again and we'll bring some flowers too! I'm sorry I wasn't able to bring some tonight. This visit is kind of a spur of the moment decision so.. I'll come back again! Hehehe! Don't worry.. I never go back on my words!" The blonde stood up, smiling while dusting off the dirt on his pants. He absolutely didn't regret coming here to talk to Neji. All the fear and anxiousness he felt inside his chest was now overshadowed by hopefulness and warmth.

"Thank you for listening to my babbling, genius!" Naruto fist bumped the air on top of Neji's tombstone and gave his widest grin as he imagined the older Hyuga with his signature smirk. _I don't know if it's because we're friends but talking to the Hyugas certainly helps!_

The Uzumaki then started to exit the cemetery and marched towards his apartment, now with an optimistic smile.

_I can't wait for you to come back, Hinata!_

____________________________________________________________  
  


Hi! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! ♡( ◡‿◡ ) I really had a hard time writing Naruto's point of view especially when he didn't understand what love meant. It's really hard to grow up in an environment where hate and disdain is constantly thrown at you. It could make or break a person but I'm really happy that our orange ninja had people who acknowledged him like Iruka and the Third Hokage (╥﹏╥)

If you're wondering, the events in this chapter happened a week after Hinata left. 

The rest of the chapters will start to get darker since I want to introduce the main antagonist of the story hehehehe.

I want to take note that Sasuke here is a little soft unlike the typical stoic person he is in the series. I also kinda downplayed Sasuke's Sharingan here in order to fit into my narrative but regardless, I love him so much! And also, my girl Sakura deserves the best! (✧ω✧)

Anyways, thank you again for supporting! It means a lot to me ya know? ( ‾́ ◡ ‾́ )

Next up: Enemies of the Atsushi Clan!


	4. Enemies of the Atsushi Clan

The unsteadiness of their breathing danced with the pulsating beats of their hearts. No one dared to look at the balefulness of the green eyes that was peering through the depths of their souls. All that can be heard inside the cave was silence and the droplets of cold sweat touching the murky soil. 

"W-we apologize, Kazuki-sama! We were careless and we didn't know that the last blood of the Uchiha was around the area." The shakiness of the man's voice just made Kazuki livid. He looked at them with an even darker shade of green on his eye. He was mad and all he wanted to do was to stab someone. His feet slowly treaded towards the kneeling black-haired man whose lips almost grazing the ground.

"I told you to be vigilant, didn't I?" The man trembled at how threatening Kazuki's voice was. Something about him wasn't human. He was like a body filled with nothing but hate. "Ye-s, Kazuki-sama! Please forgive us!" The brown-haired man clicked his tongue in annoyance. He was so fed up with their apologies and all he wanted was blood.

"You know Yori.. I could just slit your throat and leave you to die here."The man named Yori could feel the killing intent that was exuding around Kazuki. He can only curse the Uchiha inside his mind for making him go through this moment. No one in their right thinking would want to rile up Kazuki and make him mad. Majority of them belonged to the same clan with Kazuki. They had similar powers as well, which was mind control and genjutsu abilities. But despite their similarities, Kazuki's level was beyond them.

His mind control skills was not limited to just altering the memories and transfusing commands, he can also freely control the nerves and veins inside the brain. And when he begins to go berserk andangry just like now, he can easily kill someone by simply making the brain explode. To Yori, Kazuki was insane and exceeds human comprehension. He was driven by hate and he won't stop unless he gets his revenge.

"Luckily for you, Sayuri was around to release the control on those bandits. If she was a minute too late, we were all done for. That Sharingan should never be underestimated. It is the only known Doujutsu that could rival Masaru Clan's mind control art." Yori felt relieved when he felt Kazuki's killing intent receding. However, he agreed with every word Kazuki spoke. If he didn't release the control on those bandits, the Sharingan would've found out everything about them.

Masaru clan's mind control jutsus is comparable to the Yamanaka's. However the former doesn't require to leave their bodies unlike the latter which was more advantageous during face to face battle. With a secret hand seal and chakra manipulation, they can easily corrupt and command the mind at will, including the ability to see through the eyes of the person they were controlling without leaving any trace. Once they release the control on the person, their memories will continue as if nothing happened although their jutsu can only be performed when they touch the person they would like to control. This was the reason the Uchiha didn't see anything out of the normalcy when he asked the village to interrogate the bandits.

"I apologize Kazuki-sama. It won't happen again." Yori bowed once again. He knew this was his mistake. And once he commits another one, the only thing left of him would be his headless body. "Heed your own words.. Because once this kind of behavior happens again, I won't hesitate to blow up your fucking brains into pulp." Kazuki never once raised his voice which made his followers more scared of him. The iciness of his voice was enough for them to obey him and it was enough to haunt them at night.

"Y-yes K-kazuki-sama!" Everyone stayed in their positions as Kazuki retreated back to his seat. He didn't want to cripple his already lacking subordinates. As he sat down, he could feel his sister's comforting hand on his right shoulder.

"Regardless of everything that transpired, we still gathered adequate amount of information." The green-eyed man placed his hand over Sayuri's, beckoning her to speak.

"Yes, Kazuki-sama is right. In spite of the sudden appearance of Sasuke Uchiha, we still collected the needed intel before we can launch our attack at the village. Kazuki-sama and I presumed that the village council would double the number of guards that will patrol the village as soon as Hinata Hyuga arrives. However, the surveillance report says that the village is unchanged and far more relaxed, much to our gain. There are only two lookouts at the main gate. Both of them looks like genin or chunin to me which means they can be easily taken cared of. Aside from that, most of the higher ranking guards are concentrated at the council making it advantageous for us to infiltrate." Unlike her brother's, Sayuri's voice was warm and sweet. But that hardly hid the insane smile that was plastered on her face.

"The only threat is the daughter of Honoka. With the Gentle Fist of the Hyuga clan and the kekkei genkai she possesses, it is more likely that she'll be the only one who'd put up a fight. But like everyone else, she has certain weakness we can exploit — she's sympathetic just like her worthless mother. If by the time she doesn't give up, we can always use the children as hostages and... She's good as dead." There was no hint of any fear and hesitation at Kazuki nor Sayuri's eyes. All that can be reflected there was pure excitement and hate. They have been waiting for this moment their whole lives and now that they can almost reach it, they can't help but quiver with glee.

"We will commence our attack a week from now. Gather enough rogue ninjas that can be easily controlled. This time.. We won't fail. This time, we will burn Hana to the ground.. And this time, we will take the head of Hinata Hyuga." A sonorous and ill laughter cloaked the dimly lit cave. It's a laugh resemblant to a deranged person. Yori and the others nodded and fled the cavern. Hearing Kazuki's laugh tied a knot inside their abdomen. They all harbored the same feelings for the two siblings — reverence and trepidation.

Despite being older than Kazuki and Sayuri, Yori agrees that the both of them were powerful shinobis. Back when they were younger, Kazuki wasn't like a maniac like he is now. He was a gentle and kind person who couldn't even swat a bug. His green eyes was filled with love and understanding that made no room for hatred and animosity. Sayuri was the same. She was a bubbly and sweet girl who always smiles to people around her. She was the sun in their family that kept everyone in high spirits, especially Kazuki. But all of that changed when their mother died in front of them. Kazuki was nine years old then while Sayuri was still four.

............................................................................................................

_It was a snowy afternoon when the two siblings were waiting for their mother to come home. Sayuri couldn't help but jump around as she kept on peering at the gate to see if Tomomi, their mother, has arrived. She had promised that she'll bring some sweet dumplings for them and the thought of the dumplings inside their mouths made the waiting even more difficult to bear._

_But they were soon cut off from their daydreaming when they heard a deafening scream that sounded like their mother's outside their home. The alarmed Kazuki and Sayuri immediately ran outside not bothered with the coldness that was wrapping their skinny shins. As soon as they located the place where they heard the scream, they found the dumplings that they've been hungering for scattered around the pathway covered with snow. But it wasn't just that. The stinging stench of blood quickly made Sayuri puke. But what made their stomach flip even more was the sight of their mother swimming in a pool of her own blood._

_He looked at his younger sister who was shaking violently and all he wanted to do was to take her away from there but he couldn't.. He couldn't move. Kazuki wanted to shout and lunge towards the man that was holding his mother's lifeless form but his feet was nailed to the ground. Both of them flinched when the man turned to look at them. Kazuki's eyes was wide open in horror as he recognized the man as the thief who had tried to steal and hurt his mother last month._

_But... why was he here? He heard rumors and whispers around the village about the man being released by Honoka Atsushi last week but Kazuki didn't believe that. Why would someone so dangerous be freed? Why would someone so threatening be allowed to walk the village again? Why was the man who tried to hurt his mother not jailed for a much longer time when he could always hurt other people again? Kazuki felt the tears slipping from his eyes as he tried to clasp the small hand of his sister. The man looked at them with eyes crowded with shock and fear. He then laid his mother on the ground and escaped._

_Everything was turning red. Kazuki marched towards where his mother's body was laying, with every step heavy as if he was dragging the world. He didn't want to believe that the woman in front of them was their mother. He didn't want to believe that their mother was gone. They were supposed to eat the dumplings she bought, together at their home. She was still going to tuck them into bed and sing lullabies until they sleep soundly at night. He still wanted to let his mother see him become the greatest shinobi in the village and lead their clan one day. She should've been alive.. She should've been alive if that man wasn't released, right?They should have been at home eating and laughing if it weren't for that man.._

_**That man.. No.. No.. If he wasn't freed by the Atsushi leaders.. then none of this would have happened! If only they punished him then... Then my mother would've still lived** _ **_!_ ** _Kazuki remembered how the villagers praised the Atsushi clan for their kindness and fair deliverance but all he could feel was disgust. He was disgusted at the village council for letting a dangerous man go which costed the life of his beautiful and compassionate mother. He was disgusted at the fact that they used kindness as a cover-up for their incompetence. Was it because of the clan their mother belonged? Atsushi and Masaru weren't necessary foes, although they weren't allies either._

 **_But the Atsushi was supposed to protect everyone! Even the people they don't like.._ ** **_. right?_ ** _Kazuki remembered how Tomomi told them of how she held the Atsushi clan in high regard but why? Why was his mother's lifeless body on his lap? He glanced at Sayuri once again but this time she wasn't shaking. She was spacing out while her tiny hands cupped the freezing face of their mother. She looked like she was soulless. He couldn't believe that a girl so bright and warm could look so empty and dead. This sight made him realize that he wasn't in a dream. This was really happening to the both of them. Rage and contempt was brooding inside his chest. He was angry and disgusted at the man who killed his mother but most of all, Kazuki felt nauseated at Honoka Atsushi and their entire clan._

_.............................................................................................................._

"Nii-san?! Nii-san! Are you okay?!" Kazuki felt his sister shaking his body. His face was now drenched with sweat and sobs. He looked at the panicked Sayuri, eyes glistening with unshed tears. He wasn't aware that he was reliving that moment again. The day they lost their mother.

"I'm sorry.." He didn't mind his tears but rather caressed her sister's perturbed face.

"Are you thinking about her again?" Sayuri wiped the tears on his brother's face. She couldn't help but feel the torment devouring her everytime she sees the vulnerable side of his brother. Kazuki was the only one left to her. He was everything that mattered and she'll do anything in his power to protect him.

"Yes.. I must be having these nightmares again because of that girl. But don't worry yourself too much Sayuri.. The day for our revenge is drawing near. And when that time comes, we won't be having these nightmares ever again." Kazuki stood up and embraced his sister. This was everything they dreamed of. To avenge the death of their mother and make the Atsushi clan live the rest of their lives in regret. Sayuri pulled away from their embrace and smiled at his brother. The siblings shared a look of anticipation and exuberance. _We will soon be freed from the hatred we've harbored our entire life, Nii-san..._

"Nii-san, I want to show you something." Kazuki paid attention to the glimmering eyes of his sister. He patted her head and smiled. "What is it?" Sayuri wondered how would her brother react to what she's about to say.

"It's my Soul Sealing Jutsu. I perfected it." Kazuki's eyes widened with delight at his sister words. He didn't expect his sister to perfect her jutsu before the time they'd attack the village. _Now, t_ _he Atsushi clan won't even lay a finger on us with just their mediocre and laughable ninjutsu skills_ _!_

"That's wonderful Sayuri! Show it to me!" The brown-haired teen smiled and turned to pick up a box that was sitting on the corner of the cave. Kazuki turned his head when he heard faint scratching inside the box. Sayuri then stood two feet away from his brother, preparing for the jutsu to be performed. As she opened the brown box, a cat immediately popped its head and swiftly jumped out from it.

Kazuki stood, aghast to see the blinding yellow lights covered the entire cave as soon as Sayuri closed her eyes and formed a hand seal. Kazuki witnessed how the cat stopped moving in front of him. He then shifted his gaze at her sister who was now deep in her concentration.

"Soul Detaching Jutsu!" As soon as Sayuri shouted the jutsu, the cat was now motionless as it was surrounded by the yellow light she had produced. Kazuki saw a white shadow-like form slowly pulling away from the cat and it only took a few seconds before Sayuri successfully detached the soul from the body. The soul was then put inside a jar with a sealing tag to prevent it from escaping. The poor animal then dropped on the floor, looking dead. The green-eyed man couldn't help but clap at his sister's excellent showing. With this and his mind control art, they're ultimately unstoppable.

"Can you return the soul back from its body?" Kazuki kneeled and held the cat on his hands. It wasn't just looking dead. It was dead. He then looked up to his sister waiting for a reply. "Of course, Nii-san. This technique is only used to immobilize the enemy. If the girl makes it too hard for us, we can use my jutsu to get her." Kazuki felt nothing but pride with his sister's assertiveness for the past years of their lives. _Mother would be proud of you, Sayuri..._ The man nodded in awe with everything he just witnessed and heard. He could vaguely imagine the look of Hinata and the Atsushi clan begging for their lives and forgiveness. His stomach was starting to twist just thinking about the village burning to the ground, screams echoing everywhere.

"That is pleasant to hear, my sister. Adding that to our current firepower, the Atsushi could never stand a chance. Now, you should get some rest. We still have a long day tomorrow." Sayuri couldn't help but grin at her brother's compliments. Her brother didn't push her into perfecting the jutsu, it was all her. She just wanted to be of help to Kazuki but most of all, she wants to partake in bringing Hana and the Atsushi clan to the ground. "You should rest too, Nii-san. You've been through a lot these past few weeks." The man just gave his sister a comforting nod before leaving the cave.

The scent of petrichor sheeted Kazuki's lungs as soon as he stepped outside. The cold gush of wind puttered his hair and his poncho. He always loved moments like these. It reminded him of his mother, sitting on a tree stump smiling at him as he danced carelessly in the rain with her sister. It was their life. A perfect life they had. A life he wanted to have back. He wanted to but he couldn't. It was impossible. Their mother was far long gone. She was murdered and yet no one paid for it.

It took three years for Kazuki to realize that everyone turned a blind eye to what happened to their mother. No one was apprehended and everyone in the village just kept on dismissing his cry for help, for justice. It was three painful years. The villagers eluded their entire clan pushing them to live and reside outside Hana. It was painful. It wasn't a life a kid like him and Sayuri should've lived in. It wasn't a life to begin with. They were treated like how a trash was being treated and sometimes they were even dealt by the villagers like they had an infectious disease. It was painful.

Kazuki didn't immediately resented the Atsushi clan after his mother passed. But those three years changed him gradually. The fire of hate and anger was constantly fanned by the injustice and rejection the entire village has shown them. The fire grew so massively that the only thing that can stop and satiate it is to pour the frigidness of revenge over it. Kazuki knew he needed to take matters into his own hands. He knew he needed to make the people who took away his mother, his happiness, to suffer. He knew he needed to do it, because no else did and no else will.

The green-eyed man's hatred even grew when he found out that the man who killed his mother died after four years because of an illness. Kazuki wanted the man to endure what his mother went through in his own hands. He wanted to stab that man just like how his mother was stabbed mercilessly. He wanted to stab him a thousand times more until there was no place in his body to stab on to. He wanted to make that man feel the same pain he had made them go through. But that man ended up dying. He died without paying for his sins. He died without even uttering a single word of apology. The man died and he couldn't do anything about it. The man died but the hate inside him lived.

He then decided to pursue his revenge towards the Atsushi clan, especially to Honoka. They were the driving force behind everything that happened. If it weren't for their complacency and their lack of judgment, Tomomi should've been here with them. But when he tried to attack the village of Hana, he was greeted by the news that Honoka was now living at Konoha after marrying a certain heir of a prestigious clan. Kazuki was beyond disgusted with her. He was disgusted with her entire being. Why was she allowed to continue on living like nothing happened? Why was she out there living her best life instead of correcting her mistakes? Who gave her the right to start a family when she willingly destroyed one?

Kazuki was a mess when he learned that the only person he wanted to kill was now out of reach and enjoying her life. Soon after, he was then joined by Sayuri and some members of their clan and shared the hate and burden he had all along with them. It meant everything to Kazuki. They trained and trained until the day for their revenge comes again. But even though a decade has passed, not even Honoka's shadow came back. He comes to learn by this time that she died after giving birth.

The resentment inside his heart and soul tripled. Was everything they have worked for, just for nothing? Did the Gods forsake them? All they wanted was for justice. A life taken for a life lost. Their death would signify as the apology they never received. But the people whom he wanted to kill were both gone. Kazuki would often think that Honoka and that man was laughing at them from below. He didn't want to think that they moved on to heaven. _No one with a dark and impure heart as theirs could ever go to heaven_.

Many years passed but the hate latched onto him like he was its parent. What is he going to do with it? He just can't let the hate he nourished with every fiber of his soul go. His hate was the evidence of the filth that the Atsushi clan made them eat.

Sayuri then came to him one day telling him that Honoka has children. Two daughters. A spark lit up in his chest. This was it. The Gods finally heard his prayers! They were finally getting their long-awaited revenge! He only needed one life and he knows how much the Atsushi clan wanted the elder daughter to come hearing from the talks of the people at the village. It didn't matter to him when she'll come. The only thing that kept on ringing inside his mind was revenge. He knows that she'll come and alas, she did.

Now, the puzzle that he had tried to solve for so long was starting to fit into its perfect place. He only had to wait for a week before he can finally let go and free himself of his hate. A week before he can finally start a life of happiness with his sister. A life where hate wasn't welcome anymore. A life he wanted for so long. A life that was deprived by the very same people who preached about kindness and justice. A life they deserved. A life of truth. A life.

Kazuki looked up at sky in solace.

_Mother.. I'm sorry for making you wait for so long. But we're almost there. I promise you I'd do everything in my power to make them pay. Your death will never go in vain. As long as I'm here, each one of them will know pain._

____________________________________________________________

Hello everyone! What do you think about this chapter? I'm sorry it got so dark (ಥ﹏ಥ) I really wanted to show you Kazuki's point of view. This chapter was rather easy for me to write since I understood where the antagonist is coming from. I'm still not sure how everything will turn out from here but I promise to give justice for Kazuki (hehehe) and also to make this story worthwhile to read!

I've been so affected by the villains in Naruto Shippuden that I feel like I can always understand why they do things the way they do.

I'm sorry if you got confused with the jutsus and all lol. I really tried my best to describe it at best hehehe.

Once again, thank you for reading! It really means a lot to me (｡T ω T｡)

Please do comment any suggestions. I really appreciate your kind words ♡

We will be seeing more of Hinata and Kaoru next chapter!

I love you all!!!!


	5. Images

Hinata groaned as she felt the warm rays of the morning slipping through the curtains of her window. She slowly opened her heavy-lidded eyes and looked around the room, taking in the alabaster cream color of the walls and furniture she adored so much ever since she was young. It became her favorite color solely for the reason that it resembled her mother — warm and bright. The room she was in is similar to her room back in Konoha. The only thing that differentiated the two was the alluring scent and vibrant color of the lilies around that complimented the atmosphere of the room.

She's been here for almost two weeks and Hinata loved every moment she was at Hana. The young Hyuga stretched out her arms and legs as soon as she stood up from the soft bed tempting her to sleep some more but she knew that wasn't possible. _Natsumi-sama will finally teach me the history and traditions of the Atsushi clan today!_ _And maybe I can ask her for clarifications about our last discussion.._

Hinata slowly guided her sluggish body towards the bathroom. She has been walking tirelessy around the village meeting other people for the past week. It was definitely exhausting for Hinata but she doesn't complain. She couldn't. Seeing the smile and enthusiasm of the villagers makes her forget of the roaring fatigue that was crawling around her legs and to the different parts of her body.

She was about to open the bathroom door when her gaze caught the kimono that was hanging beside the dresser. It was a black-colored kimono that had a lavender obi and flower embroideries on each sleeve. Hinata recalled how excited Kaoru was when he gave that kimono to her. He was like a kid and she couldn't help but smile at the memory. _I definitely need to take a shower or I'll be late! Natsumi-sama wouldn't want that, does she?_

As soon as she was done drying her hair, Hinata excitedly wore the kimono. She admired how it perfectly hugged her frame and how the black color accented her pale skin. She then wrapped the lavender obi around her slim waist. Hinata turned and looked at herself on the mirror and she was surprised at the beauty that was... her? She couldn't believe she could look this presentable.

Hinata grew up hating her own self. Her father and other clan members made it so, to express their disgust with her weakeness as the Hyuga heiress thus making her nonexistent confidence shattered beyond repair. She disliked everything about her body and herself. It was something she wasn't proud of. She was timid, weird, and she was the biggest stuttering machine. She never considered herself pretty and she wasn't especially skinny like Sakura and Tenten prompting her to constantly wear clothes bigger than her.

"You're beautiful." Hinata's thoughts was cut off by the soothing and warm voice that popped out of nowhere. She shifted her head to the window and saw Kaoru whose elbows were leaning on the windowsill as he was grinning at her ever so widely. His red hair was messy and wet indicating that he, like her, just took a bath. Hinata bore her pale eyes to his magnetizing blue ones and blushed at his previous remarks. She clasped her hands tightly trying to stop herself from fidgeting.

"I didn't know you forgot how to knock, Kaoru-kun." Hinata wanted to ease the awkward atmosphere they were in by jesting around. But it only made Kaoru's smile vanish as he gulped nervously.

He knows he wasn't a pervert but he sure looks like one now. He immediately stood up, his face as red as his hair. He could only scratch his temple as he contemplated the tacky behavior he did towards the reserved and modest Hinata. Kaoru tried his best to focus his gaze at something else but his eyes was only glued at the elegant and dainty being that was in front of him. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! I should've knocked and waited for her to come out! But heavens!_ _How can someone be this beautiful?!_ Kaoru straightened his spine and then rubbed the back of his head concealing his fazed expression.

His heart rate started to quicken when he heard her small giggle. _No!_ _Not her giggles!_ They've been by each other's side the entire week and unfortunately for the man, he grew fond of her giggles and laughs. Kaoru pinched his leg to stop himself from running to where Hinata was and hug her because of her cuteness. Her laughter always sent a tingling sensation in his stomach everytime he hears it.

"I-I'm sorry Hinata. I just saw you from the window and I couldn't help myself.. You just look so good in that kimono and I.. I'm sorry! I should've knocked! I probably look like a pervert but I swear I'm not! I just-" Kaoru's voice cracked as he tried to apologize to Hinata. The Hyuga who was about to laugh, gave him a heartening smile instead.

"Hey, hey, hey.. Calm down, okay? I'm not mad." _Hinata, I wonder i_ _f_ _you ever get mad at all_ _..._ Kaoru held his breath as he struggled to register Hinata's reassuring grin.

After spending a couple of days together, the red-haired knew he was greatly infatuated with Hinata's beauty. He was no doubt attracted to her physically because who wouldn't, right? But along the way, his admiration for her was astronomically fueled by her kind and gentle soul. _She truly inherited the will of the Atsushi clan. There's no dubious reason... I know she'd be a great leader_ _!_

"Still.. I'm sorry! I know we're friends but that doesn't give me the right to just burst out your door, err, I mean, your window, you know?!" Hinata giggled some more at Kaoru's words. An image of a certain blonde shinobi emerged inside her mind. To the Hyuga, Kaoru unarguably mirrors Naruto in some ways. His spunky personality when he was with children, the way his blue eyes shone with magnanimousness everytime he had to deal with struggling people, and his enduring love for the entire village made Hinata blush and think of the Uzumaki.

"Hmm... You're right but it's okay! I'm not angry at you." Kaoru visibly relaxed and moved away from the window. He glanced at Hinata once more before looking down. "B-but.. I meant what I said earlier, Hinata.. You're beautiful.. But.. Um.. I'll b-be waiting for you outside!" The familiar tepidness pokily dawned on Hinata's cheek and neck. Growing up, the Hyuga always received praises and compliments from others when it came to her sensory abilities and fighting skills. But when people started to flatter her with words regarding her physical attributes, she often had a hard time accepting it. Hinata cupped her warming cheeks and inhaled deeply as the surge of butterflies invaded her stomach. _Kaoru-kun sure is kind..._ _I must give my thanks to him later._

Hinata turned to the mirror once again before exiting her room. She then smiled at the smell of the flowers that proliferated the entire place. She peered to the living room windows and entrance door that was facing towards the garden. Hinata couldn't help but love the bungalow house that she was staying at. It had a much different feel compared to their house in Konoha.The high-ceiling made the whole pad airy unlike the cramped Hyuga mansion. Hinata especially loved the dining room. Aside from the fact that every corner was adorned with flowers, the wooden furniture made her feel like she was inside a forest while cooking. Although the house was small, it felt home to her.

An image of her preparing food for Naruto like they were husband and wife appeared in her mind. She instantly felt the blush blossoming on her face that ran through her entire body. Her stomach was twisting just thinking of the blonde holding her hand while he enjoyed her cooking. But when she bumped her knee on the table, the Hyuga directly dismissed the idea out of her head. _Come on, Hinata._ _Let's stop with the fantasies, okay_ _?_

It was almost time to meet Natsumi so Hinata didn't bother to make breakfast anymore. She swiftly reached the door to open and saw the red-haired pacing around the garden. As soon as Kaoru heard the door creaked, he turned to Hinata and grinned. The Hyuga's eyes drifted to the small paper bag Kaoru was carrying. "I'm sorry, did I make you wait for too long?" She asked apologetically while gripping her hand tightly. Hinata wished she didn't spend her usual ritual every morning daydreaming about make believe situations of her and Naruto. She was in Hana, and she knew she needed to lessen it to avoid inconveniencing people like what she was doing to Kaoru now.

"No, not at all! Let's go?" Hinata was taken aback but immediately nodded and walked beside Kaoru. She really was grateful that Kaoru never made her feel like she was an impediment or a burden at her stay at the village.

She gave the house one final look turned to look and smiled. _I really wish I could live here forever_ _._

"Um, did you have breakfast?" Her gaze was now at the blue-eyed man who was curiously leering at her. "No, Kaoru-kun. You see... I really didn't have much time. I was caught up with someone who called me beautiful outside my window." Kaoru stopped walking and froze. Hinata looked at him worriedly and regretted blurting out her light tease to the man. _Oh dear..._ _I'm really bad at this joking stuff_ _, am I?_ Before Kaoru could even apologize again, the blue-haired tapped his shoulder and spoke again. "Thank you Kaoru-kun. For telling me that. You made my day... better. Thank you."

The young man almost dropped the bag he was holding when he saw Hinata's warm smile. His heart was banging so hard he nearly forgot how to breathe. _This isn't fair. This is really not fair, you know? She can do so much with just one smile_ _and here I am.. a sucker for it._ Kaoru strained to calm the crumbling walls of his chest but he suddenly realized Hinata's answer to his question. _Wait! She said she didn't have any breakfast!_

"D-Don't mention it Hinata. Anyway! You said you haven't had any breakfast, right? Um.. so, here! I remembered you told me you love cinnamon rolls so.. So I baked some last night! Um.. I tasted some and it was quite delicious but.. I'm not really sure if it's up to your standards.. But here.. Um.. Consider this as my peace offering as well.. You know.. For popping out all of a sudden on your window." Hinata felt the billows of emotions inside her heart. This was the first time someone made an effort to make something for her, and to top it all of off, it was even her favorite! She reached for the bag that Kaoru was offering but much to Kaoru's surprise, Hinata took his hand instead of the bag. The flabbergasted blue-eyed barely catched the bag filled with cinnamon rolls before looking at Hinata who looked like she was about to cry.

"Hinata..?" The red-haired's eyes was filled with concern. He didn't know if Hinata liked what he did or not but all he was thinking right now is to stop her from crying. He hated seeing her cry.

"Thank you so much, Kaoru-kun.. You.. You don't know how much you made me happy..." The awestricken Hyuga who got so used with the role of being the giver, gripped Kaoru's hand and smiled. She thanked her lucky stars for giving her a friend like Kaoru.

If it weren't for her long-standing feelings for Naruto, Hinata swore she could easily fall in love with the man in front of her. He's kind, caring, funny, and he even knows how to bake her favorite food in the world! Kaoru is the guy every girl would dream for. But Hinata couldn't find it in her to let go of her feelings for Naruto. She knew that the blonde only saw her as a friend and she already accepted that. The only thing that she wants is for Naruto's happiness. And even if she'll stay at the sidelines forever, it was more than enough than being not with Naruto at all.

The both of them stopped smiling when Hinata's stomach growled loudly. The kunoichi awkwardly stepped back and covered her face that was blossoming into a fiery red akin to the man's hair. Kaoru stifled a laugh but immediately stopped himself to avoid making the woman in front of him feel even more embarrassed than she already was. He then offered the bag again and patted Hinata's head.

"I think your little tum-tum is hungry, Hinata! Here, have some!" Kaoru didn't notice his wordings. He got so used with being surrounded by kids which pushed him to change his sentences and words into something more understandable for children.

"T-thank you K-kaoru-kun!" Hinata reddened some more at Kaoru's kiddish choice of words. She swiftly took the bag without looking at him and continued to walk. _That was so embarrassing!_ The kunoichi mentally noted how she definitely need to eat breakfast before meeting other people.

Kaoru instantly followed Hinata and walked on her left, still feeling entranced with what happened awhile ago. The blue-haired then tried to focus herself on the cinnamon rolls instead of the man visibly grinning beside her.

As soon as she opened the bag, Hinata salivated even more at the smell of her beloved cinnamon rolls. She looked inside to see four rolled pastry sprinkled generously with cinnamon powder much to her liking. Hinata snatched a piece and didn't wait another second to take a bite into it. She closed her eyes as the feeling of euphoria engulfs her mouth. The familiar sweet and woody flavor covered her tongue accompanied by a soft and pillowy texture of the bread that was slightly brown.

"This tastes so good Kaoru-kun!!! These are exactly like what I usually buy at Konoha! Are you sure this is your first time baking these?" Hinata squealed and faced Kaoru shrugging off the embarrassment just a few minutes ago. "Y-Yeah, it was my first time. Do you really think it's good? Y-You don't have to lie, you know." Kaoru looked down and placed his hands inside his pockets feeling the intense blush wrapping his body. He wanted the ground to swallow him whole right now.

"I'm not! I think you underbaked it somehow but that's how I like it!" Hinata truly loved the pastry Kaoru brought. It was even more delicious when she thinks of the efforts the red-haired has put into making it. "R-Really?" The blue-eyed asked once again making sure he wasn't giving something awful to her. He also doesn't want her to say that she liked it just because she doesn't want him to get mad.

"I'm gonna eat everything just to make you believe that these are definitely delicious!" Kaoru flustered at the compliment and rubbed his nose to hide it. He glanced at the giddy Hinata who kept on munching the pastry. She looked like a child that was on her way to an amusement park. _She really does love cinnamon rolls! I'm going to bake some for her again next time!_

Hinata was on her last bite when they reached the Atsushi compound. She felt so happy and full, thanks to Kaoru. She fixed herself before going inside the gates. Eversince she arrived at the village, this was her first time back at the compound. Natsumi had informed her that she was to attend a conference at Iwa for a few days so their last conversation was postponed today. She walked inside but noticed that Kaoru wasn't moving an inch clearly looking crestfallen.

"You're not coming?" The Hyuga asked as she walked closer back to where Kaoru was "No. I have a mission for the next couple of days. I just wanted to drop you off before I leave.." Hinata blushed at his answer.

"That's.. You really didn't have to.. But I appreciate it, Kaoru-kun.. You've done so many things for me eversince I've arrived here.." This was the third time Hinata was surprised by Kaoru today. First was when he popped out of nowhere at her window. Second was when he brought her some of her beloved cinnamon rolls. And lastly this. Him dropping her off before he leaves the village for a mission. She couldn't help but smile at Kaoru. This was all relatively new for Hinata. She never experienced being so loved and pampered by another person this much.

"That's a given since you are our precious guest. But.. I also like doing things for you.. A-Anyway, you should go. I know Natsumi-sama is waiting for you." Kaoru quickly excused himself. The more he stayed with her, the more he doesn't want to go.

"Thank you Kaoru-kun. Take care. I'll be waiting for your safe return!" Hinata's voice was adoring and the red-haired couldn't help but stare. _This feeling.. Please God... I want this.._ Kaoru gave her a warm smile after successfully looking straight into her pearly-white eyes. If he'd let his selfishness reign, he would spend his time with the Hyuga rather than going into a mission but he knows how much he was needed by the village and he knows that the village needed to come first. _I just hope she still doesn't have someone inside her heart._ "Take care too, Hinata. I'll be leaving now." Hinata nodded to which Kaoru took as a sign for him to leave which for the man was a dreading task to achieve.

As soon as the blue-eyed man was out of her sight, Hinata went inside the compound. Her spirits was even higher because of Kaoru. She was excited thinking that she'll be able to know more about their clan.

When she reached the place, she saw Natsumi going out from the room that they were supposed to be in. Hinata immediately walked towards the clan elder who seemed to not notice her presence.

"Good morning, Natsumi-sama." Natsumi shifted her body to see Hinata bowing her head in front of her. She couldn't help but smile as she remembered her niece, Honoka, who looks exactly like the young woman in front of her. The only striking difference was their eyes. Honoka's were onyx black and it always reminded her of the night sky. While Hinata inherited the eyes of the Hyuga, the paleness of her orbs wasn't ugly and unpleasant contrary to what other people have said. In fact, it resembled the lustrous flare of the moon when it was in its full phase.

"My dear! I'm so glad to finally see you. I apologize again for leaving you so abruptly last week." Natsumi greeted the Hyuga with a smile.  
"It's okay Natsumi-sama! In fact, I met a lot of villagers when you weren't here and I really had a lot of fun getting to know them especially the kids!" The clan elder noticed the evident spark of joy on the kunoichi's face. Her eyes softened seeing Hinata settling in pretty well.

"You know... You're just like your mother, Hinata. I'm really happy I've been given the chance to finally meet you. Honoka, would've been so proud to see you grow into a fine kunoichi... She was -.. Oh dear, I'm sorry for the dillydallies! Anyway, I believe we have some discussions that needs to be consummated?"Hinata looks at Natsumi appreciatively. She was happy hearing about her mother. It was something that wasn't being openly talked about in their home in Konoha. But now, hearing all of these made her heart shriek with revelry. But Hinata immediately focused on what she was here for — learning more about the Atsushi clan.

She was glad that Natsumi remembered their last conversation. She really was just stopping herself from asking for more but now she can finally have the answers to her questions.

"Follow me."Natsumi's gentle yet deep voice never failed to impress and captivate the young Hyuga. She then smiled and carefully followed the elderly. The compound was big but Hinata never got the chance to stroll around. She couldn't help but be amazed at the different ranges of flowers that crowded the entire place. _Definitely_ _what you'd expect from the village of flowers!_

Both of them arrived at a beautiful small pavilion that was encircled by a pond. Hinata never knew that there was a pond behind the mansion. _Hanabi will surely love this place_ _!_ She took notice of how the gold and white paint on the pillars and looked similar to Natsumi's kimono. Although the entire place emanates nobility and lavishness, it also gave off a familiar sense of warmth and fervency.

"I'm sorry to bring you out here just to talk Hinata.. I just wanted a breath of fresh air.." Natsumi spoke as she lightly leaned on the pillars of the place. "Please don't apologize Natsumi-sama. I'm glad you brought me here. This place is really peaceful."

"Isn't it?" Hinata forgot everything she wanted to ask as soon as she felt the cold morning breeze caressing her face. This place was certainly perfect for people to think and unwind. The kunoichi glanced at Natsumi, debating if she wants to interrupt the lady who was now in deep thought.

"Hinata. What do you think about our clan? The Atsushi?" The Hyuga was taken aback by the sudden question but immediately formulated an answer as she stared at the fishes swimming in the pond.

"To be honest Natsumi-sama, I wish I grew up here.. I know I haven't stayed here for longer than a month but.. But I love it here. Everything just feels right.. It's like I never left home.. Everyone here always smiles and they're not afraid to be kind.." Natsumi gave a comforting nudge to Hinata. She knew all about the Hyuga, especially the harsh upbringing of the elders. She knew how the clan's training demoralizes a person's spirit. Natsumi knew and sometimes, she wished she doesn't. Natsumi always believed that kindness was essential to a child's development. It was something their clan has enforced for how many generations, and although some situations led to regrets, the elder still strongly believes in kindness and how it can change the world. But now, Natsumi stood in astonishment as she was face to face with a child who remained kind despite going through all the hate of the watchful eyes from her own blood and flesh.

"Where I grew up in Konoha was really different.. It was tough.. Bearing the name of the Hyuga meant not showing any sign of emotion or any hint of weaknesses to the public and the enemy. Learning the Gentle Fist wasn't gentle at all.. Power and strength was the only thing needed for us to survive. Sadly.. I didn't act like how a Hyuga should act.. I'm weak-spirited. And that alone turned me into a cast-off in my own family.." Hinata barely swallowed the lump on her throat as she remembered her painful childhood. It was something she didn't like to revisit. She always did her best to compress that part of her life in the past.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all that, Hinata.."Before Honoka left Hana, Natsumi believed she was the only person who can change the Hyuga. But because of her life abruptly ending, Natsumi knew that Honoka's children will be bounded by the cruel ways of the Hyuga their whole life. But looking at Hinata, Natsumi thinks otherwise.

"It's okay Natsumi-sama.. If anything.. I'm happy it all happened to me." Natsumi gave her a confused look. "If all that didn't happen.. I wouldn't have met him." Hinata smiled while looking over at the pond. "Him?" The elder woman was even more perplexed, now wanting Hinata to spill everything that she was telling her.

"Naruto Uzumaki.." Hinata blushed as the name slipped off her lips. Her heart started to pound thinking about all the instances Naruto helped her and Neji become who they were now. It was him who changed her and made her believe that everything is possible. Natsumi noticed her blush at the mention of the world's hero. _Too bad, Kaoru!_ The lady then smiled warmly to Hinata encouraging her to continue.

"Naruto-kun.. Back when he wasn't still a hero, he was just like me.. He was considered a failure by everyone and he was deeply hated by some. But.. But he never gave up. He never went back to his words.. He always strived to do his best to make everyone acknowledge him.. His existence.. And now, he achieved everything he wanted. Everyone now accepts and loves him. And if someone like him, who was deemed a failure from the start can achieve such feats.. Then I can too!" There was an indication of pride on Hinata's voice as she talked about her favorite blonde.

"You really love him, do you?" Hinata froze at the sudden question but then nodded willingly. She knew it was useless to deny after realizing that she has only blurted out good words for Naruto. "I figured! I only asked you on your thoughts about the Atsushi clan yet you ended up talking more about Naruto!" Hinata reddened when she heard Natsumi's small laugh. She really didn't mean to veer the topic too far. It really just felt natural for Hinata to speak about Naruto and his greatness to other people. She was proud of him and everything he has done for her and for the world.

"I- I I-I'm s-sorry Natsumi-sama! I didn't notice that I-" Hinata was cut off when Natsumi placed her hand on top of hers."Now, now. You don't have to apologize for that! I was still able to determine your answer based from your story." There was an uncomfortable silence brewing between them after the elder spoke. Natsumi's face that was evidently full of amusement awhile ago turned into a face filled with nothing but staidness.

She couldn't blame Hinata if all that she saw here at the village was the goodness that the Atsushi clan had established. But Natsumi knows she needed to tell Hinata about the horrid and dreadful things that their clan has done before they attained the life they were currently living. It was better for her to tell this to Hinata by herself than let the young Hyuga hear it from others. She knew it was an important part in learning the ways of the Atsushi.

"What you said about our clan and the village.. I agree with everything you said.. But it isn't all that, Hinata.. We had to do some disgraceful things to be where we are now. I wish I could turn back time and undo all of those things but I can't.."Natsumi tried but her voice still broke. She hated this. She hated this awfulness she was feeling all throughout her life just because of a single mistake. She wants to puke but even if she does, it won't take away that feeling inside her very being. Natsumi only wished Hinata wouldn't drift away from her and the village. But before Natsumi could even talk again, she noticed her eyes brimming with tears when she felt the tender hold of Hinata's hand on her shoulder.

"Natsumi-sama... I completely understand where you're coming from. I really do. There are things that are within our scope of ability... But there are also things that exceeds us. Things that we can't grasp and control. Things that are beyond our principle and beliefs. Things that are unthinkable and inexcusable. But despite all of those things... We're alive... And we still have every chance in this life to make up for all the wrongs that we did. We can stop the hate. We can stop its cycle. We can stop it by not letting those things happen, ever again. I understand, since I'm a ninja... And to tell you the truth Natsumi-sama, living a life as a ninja... it's hard. It's damaging. It burns my insides just thinking of the things that sometimes I wish I didn't. But.. But that just how life works, Natsumi-sama... We just have to continue living and hope that one day, things will get better." The clan leader didn't dare to fight her emotions. She forgot how amazing this feelings was. How beautiful it was to just let out everything that caused her pain. How wonderful it was to just cry like she didn't care about the world. She just let the warm tears drown her. This has been the first time in so long since she cried like this. The last time she cried was when Honoka died, when she wasn't there for her. _Honoka-chan... Are you hearing this? Did you hear what your daughter has just said? Do you see how she grew up into a kind woman just like you? Knowing you... You must smiling from ear to ear! You must be so proud of what she's become. I_ _wish you were here, Honoka-chan... I wonder how things would work out if you were still here..._ Natsumi moved closer to Hinata and gave her a loving embrace. She never felt so happy being told off by someone younger than her. She felt the young Hyuga hug her back and it was all she painfully needed. Someone who wouldn't judge. Someone who'd understand. Someone like Hinata. Natsumi cursed the conference that she attended at Iwa. It just made her remember of the past. Of her brother's mistakes.

"Thank you Hinata." The both of them pulled away and shared a warm smile. "The pleasure is all mine, Natsumi-sama." The young Hyuga used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe the tears of the elder.

"Oh, thank you..." Natsumi beamed. "Now that I got that out of my chest, let's go back inside! I still have something to teach you!" Although the lady was getting old, she was still as energetic as a child. She dragged Hinata back inside the mansion which made the kunoichi grin. She really didn't know if her words helped Natsumi but she was pleased to see the clan leader smiling again.

As soon as they reached Natsumi's quarters, Hinata was greeted with a handful of Atsushi clan's history book collection. Even though she liked to walk around instead of sitting here, Hinata felt rather excited learning about the clan's history. Now knowing that the Atsushi went through a time similar to the Hyuga, she was even more motivated to study and understand their ways. _I'm going to do my best! This will be important for the Hyuga clan... And when Naruto-kun becomes Hokage, I'll definitely help with everything I learned to Konoha as well!_

"Ugh! I always hated reading these when I was young." Hinata snapped away from her trance when she heard Natsumi's complaints at the sight of the bulky books that was sitting on the tatami mat, waiting to be touched. "They're not so bad, Natsumi-sama. In fact, I'm really excited to read all of these."

"I know, dear! But before all that, I want to teach you something first!" The elder woman just rolled her eyes playfully at Hinata's interest on the books. If it was her own choosing, she would rather let Hinata roam around the village and enjoy the villagers' company instead of jailing her in this room to read. But she knows that Hinata didn't just come here for a vacation. She was here to learn and understand the ways of the Atsushi clan.

"What is it, Natsumi-sama?" Hinata smiled as she questioned the elder who was now carefully sitting in front of her.

"It's the secret jutsu of the Atsushi clan." The kunoichi couldn't hide the exhilaration glisten on her eyes. The Hyuga elders made learning other jutsus a taboo. Aside from substitution and clone techniques, they weren't allowed to learn other ninjutsus. But the blue-haired won't waste this opportunity. _I'm definitely going to show this new technique to Kiba and Shino when I get back!_

"Please do so, Natsumi-sama." Hinata slightly bowed to Natsumi. Her heart swelled knowing that soon, a part of the Atsushi clan will also become a part of her.

"Alright! Hinata.. You know that our specialty is mind control techniques, right?"

"Yes." Natsumi hummed at Hinata's answer to her question. She was quite thrilled teaching this jutsu to the young woman.

"Our clan's techniques is actually similar to the Yamanaka's. But unlike the Yamanaka's, we only gather memories and information from people to turn it into... photographs."

Bamboozlement was written all over Hinata's face. She couldn't quite wrap her head around what Natsumi just said. _Why would they create photographs instead of using the intel in strategizing a plan or something?_ The elder who saw Hinata's face just laughed. She knew what she was thinking. She's been told so many times by other people about how useless their ninjutsu was during battles. This made them hone and perfect their taijutsu skills to make up for the uselessness of their Ninja art. But this jutsu is something Natsumi was proud of.

"I know what exactly you're thinking, dear. You're thinking that this technique is pretty much unusable during hand to hand combats... And yes. You're right, it is. But I want you to learn this, Hinata. This technique may not land a critical hit onto the enemy but this truly saved me and a lot of people."

"I'll do my best, Natsumi-sama." Hinata had her doubts in learning a jutsu that wasn't useful during fights but she remembered that the war was over and they were finally in peace. Eventhough threats will always be there, it doesn't hurt to learn something that she can use in a normal setting. The Hyuga then gave Natsumi a determined smile. The elderly noticing this sudden shift on her face couldn't help but feel glad at the enthusiasm Hinata was showing.

"I'll show it to you first." The kunoichi nodded and observed the beautiful woman in front of her.

She performed a hand seal that made her chakra glow in a warm, yellow light. She motioned Hinata to come closer to which the latter complied. Natsumi's hands was now touching Hinata's head. The Hyuga didn't bother to close her eyes and continued to watch the entire process. She was in awe at how perfect the chakra control Natsumi was doing. Not even her control could compare to the elder.

"I'm going to create a photograph out of a memory you hold dearest to your heart." Hinata bobbed her head. She saw Natsumi get a piece of paper and settled it in front of her. The blue-haired felt something warm around her head as Natsumi continued to perform the jutsu. As the woman removed her hand and put it over the paper, her hands were glowing even brighter now. Hinata couldn't help but feel excited at the result. She wasn't sure what memory was going to be etched but she was looking forward to seeing it.

Natsumi just laughed inside her mind when she saw Hinata's memories. _This must be Naruto._ The glowing on her hands disappeared which meant that the jutsu has ended.

"O-Oh w-wow.." The entirety of her face was armored with a red blush. She took the photo with shaking hands. It was her and Naruto holding hands during the Fourth Shinobi War. It was the day they lost Neji. It was the day they lost so many lives. But it was also the day she reminded him of his Nindo when Obito mocked him. It was the day she stopped chasing his back. It was the day she finally stood beside him. Hinata was amazed at the memory-turned-into-a-photograph on her hand. It was beautiful! Even more beautiful than the photos she had ever seen. The photo even included the intricate details of her memory of that day.

Hinata now understood what Natsumi said about how this technique saved a lot of lives. This jutsu was certainly not a weapon against physical combat. It was a weapon against a much bigger enemy.

"Every one of us has lost someone precious in our lives, Hinata. Our friends, family, comrades... And the only thing that connects us to them are the memories we shared with them inside our minds and hearts. This is our way of saving people from their loneliness.. We try to turn a piece of their memory into something they can touch and feel.. This photograph may not be enough to fill the void inside their hearts but I always believe that these images will constantly remind them of love.. And how they should always love and cherish the life they have."

The young kunoichi's tears fell as she hugged the photograph. She felt awful when she criticized the impracticality of this technique. But now she realized how beautiful this jutsu was.

"Although we mainly use this technique to help lessen the grief of those who lost a loved one, we also use this to negate conflict among the villagers." Hinata smiled and nodded at Natsumi, wiping away her sobs. She never knew how a simple memory can easily change an emotion and alter one's disposition. It was astonishing for her to be able to know that the clan used such technique to avoid internal problems. She never knew such technique existed. To use the memories of love and happiness to counter hate and anger... _What dwells inside the mind and heart is indeed powerful. Now I understand why the atmosphere here in the village is_ _so peaceful._

"Please allow me to learn this jutsu, Natsumi-sama!"The elder woman smiled at Hinata's stoked form. She was for once looked liked she wasn't restrained. Like she wasn't a Hyuga.

"Of course, Hinata. Since you already mastered the art of chakra control, all I have to do is teach you on how to channel your energy to a person's memory." The young woman exhaled in glee at Natsumi's remarks. This was one of the few times she got excited over learning a new jutsu. Especially a special jutsu like this one.

............................................................................................................

Hinata spent the entire day studying and training. She never felt so golden and cheerful. What the clan elder told her about the Atsushi's history made her think of all the changes she wants for the Hyuga clan. She already articulated the words and phrases that she's going to say to her father the moment she returns home. _I'm so glad I decided to come here!_ Hinata knows everything she will learn here will certainly help Hanabi the moment she'll assume the position as the Hyuga heiress.

It was already 6 P.M. when she left the Atsushi mansion. Natsumi had insisted that she should stay there for the night but Hinata wanted to go home at the small bungalow house.

The Hyuga stopped on her tracks when she suddenly felt a surge of provocative energy staring at the back of her head. The murderous intent made Hinata's alarm bells ring wildly. She slowly activated her Byakugan but when she tried to turn around, the intent immediately vanished. Her breath hitched when all she saw behind was darkness.

"Was I just... imagining that? No... I'm sure I felt something." Hinata felt relieved but the nervousness slowly boomed in her chest. This was the exact feeling she felt when they were racing their way towards the war. Unexplainable fear constantly tugged the knots in her stomach. She was scared at the idea of the village being attacked but she knew that the killing intent just now was not intended for the village. It was only directed to her.

Hinata thought of Neji and how he had always told her to always to be on guard and to be prepared for danger.

The blue-haired kunoichi inhaled shortly before proceeding to walk again towards the path to her house. She had tried to smile and persuaded herself that she was just hallucinating things after spending the whole day training but still, the fear lingered and Hinata could only hide it with a wavering smile.

 _Neji-niisan... I don't like this_ _feeling_ _._

______________________________________________________________

Hi! It's me again! I sure had a hard time writing this chapter since I was really confused on how to describe the different kinds of jutsus that was used.

Note! I just made up Atsushi's and Masaru's clan jutsus so please tell me if I messed something up so I can correct my descriptions. (╯✧▽✧)╯

Anyway, what do you guys think of Kaoru? Because I'm really starting to love him so much (╯_╰)

Thank you again for reading! I hope you enjoyed it at as much I enjoyed writing it!

We will see our favorite blonde and the launch of Kazuki's attack at Hana next chapter, so please hang on you guys hehehehe (//ω//)

I love you! ♡


	6. Accomplishment

"What's wrong with him?" Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino who just finished their mission and left the Hokage Tower, joined Team 7 who were aimlessly walking along the streets of Konoha. But what really caught the tracking team's attention was the gloomy and dark clouds that was surrounding the usually loud and brazen Naruto Uzumaki.

Sai was about to explain the blonde's behavior but was easily overtaken by Sakura's shrilling sigh clearly annoyed by her friend's actions as well. "He's been like that ever since he saw Hinata's letter and photo the other day!" Sakura's explanation made the Inuzuka's senses activate at the mention of his beloved sister from another womb. He wanted to laugh so bad at Naruto for acting like this just because of that photo of Hinata beside Kaoru with two kids hugging their legs while they were standing at a beautiful garden smiling so brightly. What was so wrong about that, right?

"I'm here, ya know?!" Naruto huffed at his friends who were talking as if he wasn't there. Importantly, he was pissed at his unusual behavior. The moment he saw that photo of Hinata, he just suddenly had the urge to rip it into shreds and bury it to the depths of the earth. The Uzumaki felt so giddy when he finally read the letter Hinata wrote detailing her stay at Hana but when his eyes laid on the man beside her who obviously looked like he was enjoying the Hyuga's company, he got mad, not knowing the exact reason why.

Kiba's eyes was filled with a menacing look. Now that Hinata wasn't here to scold him around, he can easily tease the life out of Naruto. Shino who clearly knew what Kiba was about to do just shook his head and sighed.

"Oi, Naruto. Don't tell me you're jealous?" Kiba asked in a sing-song manner enough just to rile up Naruto. "W-What?! O-Of course n-not! What the hell, Kiba?!" Sakura understanding the situation instantly joined the conversation. She wouldn't want to waste this opportunity to make her knucklehead of a friend realize his own denseness. But aside from that, she also wants to help her shy friend who has continued and openly love Naruto all her life. _Leave this to me, Hinata!_

"Now that I think about it.. Naruto.. you really looked like you were about to tear the paper in half when you saw Kaoru." The pink-haired kunoichi stated making Naruto flinch even more. This action however made Kiba and Sakura laugh internally.

"No I wasn't Sakura-chan! I was just... I was just hungry that time, okay?! I'm not jealous or anything! Hinata's my friend and anyone would feel protective over their friends, right? We never know what that guy's like! Besides, why would I be jealous of him?! I'm obviously more handsome than him! I'm also taller and... And.. And I'm sure Hinata also thinks that way! So stop saying that I'm jealous, okay?! Because I'm not!" Naruto was desperately trying his best to clarify whatever Kiba and Sakura was enunciating.

 _Oh, you definitely are Naruto. Without a shadow of a doubt!_ Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes at him. _How did Hinata ever like this idiot?!_ The medical-nin wanted to answer him back but Naruto quickly spoke now facing each one of them. His eyes was filled with sadness and they immediately felt bad for teasing him.

"Look. I'm not j-jealous, okay? I'm just tired. And... I'm also confused. You know about Hinata's feelings for me, right? And I... Um.. You know what, just forget what I said!" Naruto quickly turned around and ran away from them. "Hey Naruto! Wait, where are you going?!"Kiba who always had an overweening relationship with the blonde called out. He wasn't expecting him to just walk away from them just because of their light teasings. Before, when they tease him about Hinata, he just gave them his clueless and dumb look. But now, he clearly looks bothered as hell.

"I forgot I made plans! See you guys around, okay?" The four of them including Akamaru just stood there confused. Naruto was absolutely not in his usual self. Although they want to pry for more information, they also didn't want to prosecute him over something he really didn't know and understand. Sakura sighed and massaged her temple. _Ugh.. This is causing me some bad headache! I don't know what I'd do and think if Sasuke is as dense as that idiot!_

"We should just let him be. Why you ask? Because it's better for him to realize his feelings for Hinata on his own. Despite our intention to help, we might just worsen their situation." The other three jolted when Shino suddenly spoke his mind. He was always ignored by others whenever they come together but that also gave him the opportunity to observe his friends' behavior better. And to Shino, Naruto's actions were certainly baffling but somehow, the Aburame knew that the blonde is finally starting to warm up his feelings towards his favorite teammate, Hinata.

"I agree with you, Bug-Man." Sai's sudden comment made everyone froze in their place especially Shino. His insects started to crawl out of his skin, an indication he was pissed at the oblivious pale ninja."B-Bug-Man?" Sakura quickly dragged Sai away from the two. She was one of the many people who was scared of Shino when he gets angry. The last thing she wanted was to be covered by the Aburame's kikaichū. The medical-nin bid goodbye to Kiba who was almost kissing the floor from laughing at his now, very furious teammate.

............................................................................................................

The annoyed Naruto ran away from his friends not knowing where to go. He really didn't want to get any more confused now than he already was. He also doesn't understand why Kiba and Sakura kept on pushing the idea that he was jealous. He was just simply being a friend concerned for the well-being of Hinata, right?

He closed his eyes in an attempt to sort his mind off but his breathing faltered again as he remembered the smiling face of Hinata and Kaoru. His heart felt like it was being pricked by a thousand needles. He put his hand on top of his beating chest, crumpling his mission clothes. _Damn. No matter how I look at them, t_ _hey really look like a happy family together._ The conversation he had with Sasuke and Kurama came crashing through his mind again.

His eyes widened at his own thoughts. He didn't really thought of Hinata being gone in his life. Ever. She was always there for him. She was the one who encouraged him whenever he was at his lowest. She was always so kind to him even before he became the world's hero. But now he felt like she was out there building a life without him. It hurt him so much just thinking about Hinata starting her own family. Why it hurt him so deeply was a question he couldn't answer. He stood in the middle of the street clutching his chest like he was having a heart attack until he heard a familiar voice from behind.

"Naruto? Are you okay?!" It was unusual for the sedulous and busy Sixth Hokage to stroll around the village. But the considerate Shizune, one of his assistants made sure that Kakashi was still able to breathe and relax from bounding himself from the loads of paperwork for the past few weeks. 

The blonde turned back and looked at his sensei with wonder and mystification. _Kakashi-sensei?_ _What is he doing here?_

"You still haven't answered my question, Naruto. Are you okay? You look like you're in pain.." Kakashi walked nearer to where the blonde was, concern growing steadily inside his chest.

"Me? No! I mean, yes! I'm okay, Kakashi-sensei. I was just thinking about something.." _That's a first. Naruto thinking?_ The silver-haired ninja thought to himself. He was about to make fun his former student's rare behavior but he immediately noticed how serious his eyes were. Kakashi noted that the seriousness in his eyes were similar to the time when they fought Madara and Obito.

"Do you want to talk about it? I'm free today. Maybe I can help the future Hokage with some of his trouble?" Naruto couldn't help but grin at Kakashi's words. He never fails to lighten up his mood everytime he's having runtish problems such as these. Kakashi was always there. Like a big brother to him. "If you insist Kakashi-sensei! But.. Can we talk somewhere quiet?" The copy ninja already had a place in mind. He nodded and motioned Naruto to follow him.

They arrived at the village's riverbank rather quickly. On their way there, Kakashi didn't bother to ask the blonde anything. He felt it was better to talk when they were settled at the comforting grass beside the river. This place was Kakashi's refuge. Whenever he misses Obito, Rin, and Minato, he always comes here and reminisce the past aside from visiting them at the cemetery. He shifted his gaze to Naruto who was trying to find a good sitting position. The Hokage followed and sat beside him. Both of them wasn't speaking and was just taking their time feeling the wind that started to dance with their lengthy hair that was now almost reaching their eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei... Have you ever been in love?" Eventhough Kakashi wasn't particularly eating anything, he choked. He wasn't expecting this question at all. He imagined Naruto's troubles were regarding his missions or even to his journey to become Hokage. _But.. Love?_ Kakashi used his index finger to scratch the side of his head. He really couldn't answer his question. As far as he can remember, he never had any romantic relationships. It's not that he doesn't want to. It's just he couldn't. He grew up during war times and love wasn't just something they prioritized. This was unfamiliar territory for Kakashi but he knows he needed to say something to help the blonde.

"I don't think I have ever been in love, Naruto. Growing up when war was still up and running... It made love and romance impossible to happen. All we thought about then was to survive and hope for another day to live." Naruto gave his sensei a look of understanding but he was also somewhat disappointed knowing that he wasn't going to clear the questions inside his head.

"But... I think I have a rough understanding about love." The blonde quirked his eyebrow at Kakashi's remarks. _If he's never been in love, then how come he knows about love? Don't tell me.._

"Are you referring about Pervy Sage's Icha-Icha Paradise?!" The mask was useless in hiding Kakashi's flustered face at Naruto's question. It was his favorite book after all! And to him, that book was the definition of romance and no one can tell him otherwise! _Jiraiya-sama, it's a shame that your protege doesn't appreciate your work like I do._ _Don't worry. I'll always put your works in the highest esteem!_

"Well.. That too! But-" Naruto stopped his sensei from talking. If anything, he doesn't trust his Pervy Sage's take on romance. Not before, not now, not ever. "No! I don't trust that Icha Icha Paradise book! I read-"

"Let me finish talking first, will you?" Kakashi sighed and then looked at the Uzumaki who was obviously grumbling around.

"I'm the last person you should ask when it comes to love Naruto because I haven't really experienced it myself. But. I also have witnessed that same love before... From your parents. Minato-sensei and Kushina-san." An image of his parents smiling at each other lovingly appeared in Naruto's train of thought. _That's right! Kakashi-sensei was already under my Dad's supervision when they were together with Mom!_ Naruto shifted his entire body to face Kakashi. He looked like a child about to listen to his usual bedtime story. Kakashi smiled at the sight.

"But before I tell you everything I know... I want to ask you something first." The silver-haired man was raring to know what pushed Naruto to ask about love. "Ask me anything, ya know!" The blonde relaxed leaning his hands at his sides.

"Why did you suddenly ask about this love and romance stuff? I mean, it's not bad to ask about it. It's just... so unlike you." Kakashi remembered the last conversation Team 7 had inside his office when Sasuke technically asked Sakura's hand for marriage. _Is this because of that?_

"Huh.. Um.. I t-think it's because of what that stupid Sasuke said!" Kakashi's eyes barely opened but he was really shocked at what the Uzumaki said. _I was right! But still... I didn't think Naruto would get so worked up about this._ Kakashi nodded at him. _Hmm.. D_ _id someone recently confessed to him? I know it's not Hinata since she's away from the village... Who could it be..._ The Hokage rubbed his chin, as if he was thinking deeply.

"Naruto, did someone confess to you recently?"Naruto was sure that his entire body was red. He's amazed at how Kakashi could easily read him. _As expected of the copy ninja!_ But aside from that, his heart was pounding crazily at the question! It wasn't particularly a hard question but Naruto felt like his answer was a matter of life and death. "U-um... I-I..." The Hokage was impressed at his own deductions. Kakashi turned his head to his now blushing student. He was now even more curious to who confessed to Naruto and made him turn into a ball of tomato.

"Who is it?" Meditating was a piece of cake for the whiskered ninja. But at this very moment, he couldn't make his own heart beat slow down. He could just easily say her name but no. He shouldn't. He knows he shouldn't take this lightly. He shouldn't take her lightly. He shouldn't push her to side again like he did a year ago. Naruto felt sorry for the grass that he plucked as he gripped them so harshly. He looked at his sensei who was patiently waiting for him to answer.

"Hinata." As soon as her name softly tumbled upon his lips, Naruto couldn't even fathom as to how wonderful it felt to even say her name. He never called her name with as much affection like he did when he calls his Sakura-chan. He only calls her just like how he calls everyone else. But now... something inside him felt different when he tries to say her name like he would always used to. It wasn't right...

"Hinata? Did she confess to you before she left?"Kakashi didn't expect for their conversation reach at this junction. Of course he knew about the young Hyuga's unrequited love for the blonde but he was astounded at the fact that Naruto finally noticed her undying feelings for him.

"No. She confessed to me during my fight with Pain. I... I just remembered recently..." _Pain? That was a year ago!_ Kakashi looked at Naruto who was clearly upset at his last statement. _That conversation with Sasuke and Sakura really stirred everything up, huh.._ The masked man simply smiled at Naruto who kept on looking at the ground trying to mask his irritation at his own self. _Maybe I should say a few things to clear his thoughts._

"You know Naruto... Hinata reminds me of Minato-sensei a lot." Naruto immediately raised his eyebrows at Kakashi's words.

"Tou-chan?" The Sixth Hokage simply gave him a nod. It was the truth though. Hinata was somehow similar to Konoha's Yellow Flash. Both of them were calm, smart, reserved, and kind. Kakashi laughed as he thought of how the both of them fell hard for the two Uzumakis.

"Kushina-san... You're much like her. Aside from being a Jinchuriki just like you, she was also a subject for laughter by the whole class because of her striking, red hair." Naruto already heard this story from his mom but he wanted to hear it again from Kakashi's perspective.

"But Minato-sensei... He was different. He didn't laugh at her. He didn't ridicule her hair. In fact, he loves it. He accepted her when no one else did. He saw her for who she was. He didn't care about what other people said. His feelings for her weighed much heavily compared to all the insults they threw at Kushina-san... He constantly looked out for her and tried his best to protect her from their mean classmates eventhough she was strong enough to protect herself. Minato-sensei really loves her."

The blonde grinned approvingly at what he just heard. He definitely loves hearing his parents' love story more than anything else. It's because of their love that he was here after all. _But why did Kakashi-sensei compare Tou-chan to Hinata? I mean, I get that Hinata accepted me for who I am..._ Naruto didn't had the chance to continue his thoughts when Kakashi proceeded to talk once again.

"Kurenai once told me about how Hinata always watched you back when you were all still at the Academy."Kakashi's words were like knives that immediately struck Naruto without any warrant.

 _She.. did?_ "That despite how much other people told her to stay away from you because of the Kyuubi inside you, she continued to admire you even from afar. She saw your determination, not the demon that was sealed within you. She saw your kindness, not the petty pranks you pulled for attention. She saw your will to never give up and not your failures. She saw you as Naruto Uzumaki, not as the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki. Just like what I said, she is definitely like Minato-sensei."

 _I didn't know..._ Naruto felt his heart beating at a steady pace. His face was red all over and his hands was shaking. He remembered how Hinata tried to let him copy her answers during the first part of the chunin exams, just because she didn't want him to fail even at the expense of her, getting caught by the instructors. He remembered the conversation he had with Hinata when he was about to face Neji at the chunin exams and how much she reassured him of his capabilities and how she called him a proud failure. He remembered how Hinata fearlessly faced Pain alone and how he could've lost her that day. _Hinata.. She really loves me?_ His eyes was shining with hope and tears he was trying to hold back but it instantly vanished when he remembered something he was trying to forget awhile ago.

Kakashi laid his back onto the grass and closed his eyes feeling the warmth hovering over them. He didn't know if his words helped Naruto but he shared a piece of his mind. He tried to catch a glimpse of Naruto again but he was startled when he saw that his eyes was now filled fear and uncertainty.

"But Kakashi-sensei... She.. S-She looked so happy with that guy. They looked like a f-family..." The copy ninja was starting to get confused at what Naruto was saying until he recalled Hinata's letter a few days ago. _Ah, that. Was that the reason why he looked like he was in so much pain when I saw him on the street awhile back?_

"I'm sure Hinata was just trying to show the village and the friends she made at her stay there."Kakashi lazily answered not trying to make a big deal out of things. He knew that Hinata wasn't a shallow girl.

"B-But what if she'll like him more than me? What if she'll never come back and decides to just stay there and build a family?" Just the idea of Hinata not coming back scared every cell of his body. He was so close to figuring out his feelings for her but his doubts made him go back to the starting line again. _What if she gave up her feelings for me? What if everything is too late?_

"Naruto. Do you remember what she said after she slapped you during the war?" Naruto twitched as he tried to think back of the very day he wish never happened.

_Because never going back on one's word is my Ninja Way too._

"I remember." Hinata's soft voice enveloped his mind. It has been two weeks since she left and just imagining her voice made him realize how much he really missed her. "Then trust that Hinata will come back. And when she does, talk to her." Kakashi replied hoping to stop Naruto from overthinking.

"But what if she doesn't?" Kakashi knew that Naruto was watering the weed of insecurity inside his chest. And as early as now, he wants to get rid of it. For Naruto who grew up sans love, Kakashi could only help him by removing these insecurities one by one in the best of his abilities. _Though I trust Hinata and Naruto to fix that on their own._ "Don't overthink it Naruto."

"But-" It was during these times Kakashi was thankful that he was trained to be patient. He wasn't particularly happy with Naruto's rashness and immaturity but this was to be expected for a child who had an upbringing the same as his.

"Did she ever say in her letter that she loved that guy beside her?" The silver-haired man asked.

"N-no..." Naruto gripped his pants firmly. He didn't want to imagine Hinata telling him that she loves someone else.

"Did she ever say she won't be coming back?"

"No..." The blonde looked straight to his sensei who was laying his head on his arms, giving him an eye smile.

"Then don't overthink it. You still have a month to figure things out so don't rush. You know better than anyone else how rushing things end up." Naruto tried his best to look as offended as possible but he couldn't. He just laughed at Kakashi's concluding remarks.

"Yeah, you're right Kakashi-sensei! The last time I jumped on to something without thinking, I lost an arm."Kakashi gave up a chuckle and stared back at the sky. _Minato-sensei, Kushina-san. Looks like your son is getting the hang of_ _it. I can't promise you that I'd be a great help to him in terms of romance stuff but I'll always be here if he needs some help. But still, please continue to watch over him._

"You better not lose an arm again, Naruto." Kakashi teased the blonde.

"I promise I won't, ya know! Besides, I really do want to take things slow. I'm relatively new to this kind of feeling.. And.. And I don't want to mess things up with Hinata. The last thing I want to do is to push her away from me... So yeah, I'm definitely gonna take everything slow. And when she comes back... I'll talk to her and tell her..." _How much I've missed her and how much I want her to stay by my side._

Naruto followed Kakashi and laid on the grass as well, looking at the passing clouds. He wasn't still sure if what he feels for Hinata was what others call romantic love but one thing he knows for certain was that he absolutely need Hinata to be by his side when he becomes the Hokage. It was still a blurry image in the future but he can see it. He can see himself smiling while holding her small hand. And he can see her smiling at him as well. A smile that saved him so many times. A smile that she could only give. _Hinata..._

"She'd make a great wife, Naruto." The Hokage meant what he said. From all the kunoichi he supervised, Hinata was one who'd really fit the role of being wife and a mother. She's gentle but she's also undeniably strong. _A perfect match for someone who wants to become the Hokage._

"H-Huh?! Um.. Y- Yeah! I t-think so too!" A memory of him telling that to Hinata resurfaced in his mind and he couldn't help but blush. He cursed his younger self for being so blunt. But his sensei was right. Hinata would really be a great wife. Sakura's cooking could never compare to hers.

"She cooks really well, ya know!" _Hmm... A way to man's heart is through his stomach, eh?_ Kakashi smirked at his student. He was definitely glad that Naruto found someone like Hinata. He needed someone to ground him. Someone that will gently correct him whenever he commits mistakes. Someone that will keep on supporting him no matter what situation they were in. Someone that will be patient with him when he becomes impatient with himself. Someone that will love and accept all of his flaws and imperfections. Someone that will make him feel like he's home. Someone that will make him happy. _Something that only Hinata can do._

"So... Are you feeling a bit better now?" Kakashi asked still not breaking his eye contact with the clouds.

"You bet, Kakashi-sensei! I really... I really learned a lot from you today. About my parents and also about Hinata... Thank you." The Uzumaki's worries and confusion really lightened up with the help of his sensei. Eventhough he had no prior experience when it comes to love, Kakashi was still able to give some inputs that really helped Naruto to settle his mind.

"Well... I'm glad that I've been of assistance to you Naruto. Don't hesitate to come to again. I'm still your awesome Kakashi-sensei after all!" Kakashi felt the air around them loosened. He was glad the conversation ended on a positive note. He glanced at the blonde who was now looking like a brand new person thanks to his bright grin and expressive eyes.

"Heh! Don't let it get into your head too much Kakashi-sensei!" After the war ended, Kakashi never really found a time to spend time with his team. But having Naruto here and talk about stuff like these made his break time worth it.

The blonde on the other hand felt relieved. Like something has been lifted off his chest. Just thinking about the Hyuga made his insides warm. A feeling so foreign to him yet somehow satisfying. A feeling he never felt when he was crushing so hard with Sakura. A feeling he knows he only feels for Hinata. And now, all he needs to do is await for her return. _We never go back to our words. So... Hinata... Come home, okay?_ With that last thought in mind, Naruto drifted to sleep feeling happy more than ever.

___________________________________________________________

"The long wait is over... Now, we will truly taste the beauty of justice that has been robbed from us and from our for how many years! Today we will become the judge and they will suffer the same fate as ours... Tonight, we will take the life of Honoka's eldest child, and make the Atsushi clan realize their mistakes!!! And tonight... We will burn Hana to the ground!"

Anyone who would hear Kazuki's voice full of iniquity could only shiver. There was no hint of fear. There was no second-guessing in his tone. He was so sure. He was so certain. His eyes was full of hatred and his mocking smile made everything look sinister. It made him look so evil.

The moon made their lotus emblem shine through the dark. He purposely chose this flower to embody their goal. Purity. Enlightenment. Rebirth.

Tonight, Kazuki will cleanse the impurities of the entire village of Hana. Tonight, he will make the truth known... Tonight, he will give birth to a new world. A world of peace and fairness. A world his mother deserved. A world tainted by the selfish deeds of the Atsushi clan. A world that he'll soon achieve, tonight.

"Commence the attack."

**____________________________________________________________**

It's Hinata's birthday when I was writing this chapter so... HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO OUR BYAKUGAN PRINCESS, HINATA! (´｡• ᵕ •｡') ♡ Thank you for always believing in Naruto!

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! I really loved how Kakashi acted here when he was with Naruto! I always thought that Kakashi would be one of the people who'd help Naruto in terms of understanding love aside from Iruka. He really just gives off this big brother energy towards Naruto. Also, Kakashi was one of the few to have witnessed Minato and Kushina's love story. I sometimes wish I'd have someone like him in my life [ ± _ ± ]

Thank you again for reading! Please don't hesitate to comment any errors or criticisms! I'll gladly accept it hehehehe.

I love you!!!


	7. Kazuki's Wrath

The image of Ichiraku Ramen emerged inside Hinata's mind as the entire bungalow started to reek of the tangy smell of miso. It was one of the many places in Konoha she certainly misses going. It was the only place where she could always see her childhood crush. It was Naruto's favorite place and it was also the very place the both of them hang out to every after missions.

As the Hyuga stirred the pot where she was boiling the noodles in, she couldn't help but beam widely as she finally attained the perfect consistency of the noodles. She had asked Teuchi and Ayame for advices but no matter how much she attempted to create the perfect noodles, it was still very difficult for Hinata to achieve. The entire process needed so much detail and attention which made her understand Naruto's love for the dish. It wasn't just like any other food. It needed time. A lot of time. And eventhough she was still cooking it and has yet to taste everything, Hinata felt her insides getting warm just by the riveting scent alone. 

"I wonder if Naruto-kun would like this?" A faint blush arose on Hinata's cheeks upon thinking of the Uzumaki. He was the reason why she took the time to really learn how to cook ramen. And if she was given the chance to cook for him, she would gladly and willingly do so!

Hinata was about to transfer the noodles from the strainer to a medium-sized blue ceramic bowl when a sudden deafening blast made her drop everything she was holding. As she ducked down, she grazed the broken pieces of the ceramic which cut her hand and knee. She then heard screams outside the house, causing the panic to rise from her toes to her hair.

"Byakugan!" The Hyuga immediately activated her doujutsu and scanned the area around her. She tried to focus her Byakugan on a much wider area to which she instantly regretted. Hinata deadened when she saw the entire village now unrecognizable because of the blanketing fiery, red flames. She never really depicted hell but Hinata figured hell would probably look like the scene she was tortuously perceiving. Homes were burning. Flowers were parched. The once beautiful and warm village was now quickly gone in the cold of the night.

The kunoichi's face blanched further when she found Akane and Akari hugging each other and crying while they were surrounded by the growing intensity of the fire.

Hinata didn't mind the throbbing pain that was poking on her hand. She immediately rummaged through her things and took her pouch, a few fabrics and blankets before jumping out of the house barefooted, running to where the twins were. She knew she needed to get them to safety.

"Akane-chan! Akari-kun!" The two who were embracing, desperately looked around to see where the familiar voice was. And when their eyes laid on Hinata, they couldn't help but bawl their eyes out even more.

"Hinata-neechan!!!" Both of them answered back to Hinata's voice. Akari held his sister's hand trying to be strong. They were just tending to their flowers awhile ago when they heard massive explosions out of nowhere. And when they were about to go to the Atsushi compound to report it to Natsumi and the elders, they found themselves caged right inside the smoldering fire.

"Akari-kun, Akane-chan! Don't worry. Nee-chan is here. I'll save the both of you, okay?" Hinata tried her best to not show the fright and alarm in her voice. She was dealing with kids and the moment she loses her composure, their lives were at stake. Growing up as a ninja, Hinata knows how the fire can be unforgiving and how painful it is to die when your body is engulfed by flames. It's the last thing Hinata would want for the twins. She'd rather be the one burned than them.

Luckily, she hasn't used her other water scroll. She hastily opened the scroll summoning the cold liquid and drenched the fabric and blankets. She then spread out the blanket on to the fire that was encircling the two, finally making a path for them to run to safety.

"Hinata-neechan!!!" Akari and Akane rushed to where Hinata was. The Hyuga kneeled down and hugged the two and jumped away from the heat of the fire. They were still crying, clearly out of fear and Hinata could only dream of kissing away their tears. She couldn't. She was barely dodging the fire under her feet. She still needed to get them out of here. "Don't worry, you're safe now." The blue-haired felt their backs heaving slowly with her remarks. She scanned the area again looking for the village gate. _The only place not covered by fire is outside. I need to go there quickly and inform the others!_ Hinata winced when she stepped on some burning remains of a house. She didn't let that stop her though. She sped up and rush to the gates and felt relieved when she saw some of the villagers already there.

"Akari-kun, Akane-chan, we're here." The two who were snuggling to Hinata's chest looked at her, eyes bloodshot. The kunoichi whose face was covered with soot, gently put the twins down and smiled. They were again on the verge of crying but Hinata swiftly placed a kiss on each of their cheeks. "Stay here. Nee-chan will help the others. I'll be back." Akane didn't want to let go of her hands but she was thinking of her friends that was still trapped in the village. And she knew only her Hinata-neechan can save them.

Hinata turned to the other adults instructing them to move as far away as possible. She was making sure that they won't get hit by debris if there was another explosion that would occur. The kunoichi then felt cold hands clasp hers. She looked to her right and saw the two elders Ume and Takehiko with Yuri, one of Natsumi's helpers who was grasping her hand tightly. Her eyes was drenched with tears and Hinata didn't need to ask her what's wrong. "Yuri-san, I'll save Natsumi-sama." The woman sobbed and nodded. Hinata immediately ran back towards the village. She was praying that what was happening to them was caused by an accident or any mishaps by store owners. She didn't want to think that there were enemies attacking them. She inhaled deeply as she examined the area again.

When she decided to stop to get a better look around, she felt it once again. That same killing intent she felt last night only this time, Hinata had the urge to puke. This was the same feeling she had when Neji had tried to kill her during the chunin exams. And unlike last night, she felt like there was more than a pair of eyes that was staring at her.

Hinata stood in a defensive stance preparing herself if a fight ensues. She felt the flames slowly dying down in the area around her. She felt her heart beating so loud. She was at a disadvantage. She doesn't know her enemies' skills. She doesn't even know her enemy and how many there were surrounding her. It's during these times Hinata wished she had Naruto's chakra reserves and summon hundreds of clones. _Neji-niisan. Mother. Please protect me._ "Show yourselves!" Hinata knows her own capabilities. But what made her anxious was the fact that Natsumi might be taken into captivity by the perpetrators.

The Hyuga heard nothing but a dire and ominous laughter echoing the entire place. And one by one she saw men appear from the dark. One. Two. Five. Ten. Fifteen. Hinata forcefully gulped down the lump growing inside her throat. A man and woman with brown hair and green eyes walked towards her. Hinata's eyes widen when she saw Natsumi being dragged by two men behind the man who looked like the leader of the group. Her gut feelings was right — Natsumi was indeed taken as a hostage.

"Let her go." The man scoffed at her remarks. He was baffled at how she remained strong despite being outnumbered by them. "Ah. It's great to finally meet you, Hinata." The kunoichi felt her stomach flip when she heard the man speak her name. She didn't have a hard time connecting the dots. She knew she was the target.

"I couldn't say the same to you since you practically set the village on fire." Hinata looked at him straight up. She wished the veins on her eyes was enough to scare them away. That having the Byakugan as an enemy can make them regret attacking the village. But Hinata knows that wasn't the case. She noticed the lotus emblem on his chest. _Who are these people?_ She tried to figure out an escape and on how to save the clan leader. Hinata mentally cursed herself when she remembered Kaoru won't be home until tomorrow.

"You have a sharp tongue. If I were you, I'd think twice before speaking." Kazuki massaged his hair before smirking at Hinata. He was indeed having the best time of his life. He eyed the Hyuga from head to foot. _Just like her mother. Killing her would definitely be much more meaningful.._

"I know it's me that you want. Let her go." Hinata hoped that she was just inside a dream. That none of these is happening. She saw Natsumi trying her best to stand up. "K-Kazuki... She's got nothing to do with all of this." The blue-haired was taken aback when Natsumi addressed the man by his name. The conversation she had with the elder yesterday flooded in her memories. Everything made sense to her now. _But why me? What does he want from me?_

Hinata was about to walk towards where Natsumi was when she heard a loud slap breaking into the air. There, kneeling in front of Kazuki was Natsumi with her lips bleeding from the impact of the smack to her delicate skin. "You're old enough to know that it's disrespectful to interrupt conversations, Natsumi-san." To the Hyuga, this man was even ruder than Orochimaru and Madara combined. Who just slaps a defenseless woman just because she spoke her mind? Hinata was beyond disgusted. But she knew better than riling up Kazuki even more.

Hinata just wants Natsumi and the other villagers safe. And she wants Kazuki's group to be far away from the survivors as much as possible. She knew she had a chance of winning against them if she fights. But with Natsumi's life on the line, she could only do the bare minimum of talking them out of their plans. Although negotiating with a mad man like him would only give her slim chance, it was still a chance she'd take.

"Please stop it! I'll agree to come with you if you promise not to hurt Natsumi-sama and the villagers anymore." Kazuki was evil but he is a man of his words. He only needs Hinata. And the moment he has her in his reach, he could care less of what happens to the village. "I like your initiative, Hinata. Alright! I give you my word. I won't lay a hand on the villagers." Hinata visibly relaxed when Kazuki agreed to her deal. She saw the young woman beside her clearly not happy with how the discussion ended.

She gave an encouraging look to Natsumi who was now sobbing softly. Hinata's heart collapsed at the sight but she knew she made the right decision. She needed to save the village. The kunoichi felt two cold hands restraining her arms and her eyes, blindfolded. She gritted her teeth when all she saw was darkness. Fear was starting to unfold deep inside her soul. She started realizing Kazuki's true intentions. He isn't much of a talker. He doesn't seem to want to negotiate either. All Hinata sensed was his murderous desire. He wants blood. He wants to kill.

She was then beginning to walk while being guided by the two guards beside her. Hinata wanted to fight but she doesn't want to risk it. Not when the safety of the village was still not guaranteed. The hands gripped her tightly as if signaling her to stop to which she complied. She then felt a heavy presence on her right ear making her shudder. "You know... You're really beautiful, Hinata. I'd date you. Though, it's such a shame... I never date some murderer's daughter." Every hair on Hinata's body stood up when she felt the air from Kazuki's whisper brushed her bare neck. She remembered she fixed her hair in a ponytail right before she cooked for dinner. She immediately flinched and moved away. Kazuki only laughed at her resistance.

"Take her away. Burn the remaining houses. Make sure the Village of Hana is no more." The men began to grab her away from where they stood. Hinata tried to struggle from the guards after hearing Kazuki's command. "No!!! That's not what you said! Please let me go!!!" Hinata screamed at the top of her lungs. She was now close to crying. She heard Natsumi's voice pleading as well.

She then curled to the ground when she felt a strong punch to her stomach. Hinata tasted blood on her mouth. She was certain Kazuki was the one who punched her.

"I was the same as you before... Begging for change. Begging for justice. Now you know how it feels like be ignored, how to be discarded like dirt. Do you want to know who turned me into a monster, Hinata?" The Hyuga could only whimper when Kazuki pulled her hair. She felt the green-eyed man exhaling on her face. She was too aware of everything. She was tired. The burn on her soles was hurting even more. The cut on her hand was even painful compared to when she first had it. She was getting hopeless. She's starting to lose her will. She's becoming the Hinata of the past once again. The cloth that was used to cover her eyes was starting to get damp because of her tears.

Hinata doesn't want to know who turned Kazuki into a monster. She had a feeling the answer would shatter her. The grip on her hair was getting stronger making her scalp ache. The Hyuga then felt the hands on her arms demanding her to stand up.

"It was your mother, Hinata." The blue-haired could only hear the biting shrill in her ears. _Mother? I- I don't understand!_ Hinata wanted to ask more but she was smacked again, this time on the face. It wasn't as painful as the punch before. Or maybe she didn't care. She just received a big and daunting news about her mother and it shocked her core. It numbed her entire body. The desire to puke was even worse than before.

"Carry her. We'll continue at the hideout." She heard a woman's small voice directing the two men on her side.

Hinata suddenly forgot how to breathe. Her lungs was gasping for air. She was hyperventilating. Her hands trembled. She tried to breath but she couldn't. She felt like the world lost its air. _N-No! Neji-niisan... It's all a dream isn't it..? If it is.. please get me out of here! I don't like it here.. Everything hurts.. Please..._ And just like in the past, an image of a running Neji appeared on Hinata's mind before losing consciousness.

"Weakling." Kazuki stated coldly before they began to leave the run-down village.

............................................................................................................

Kaoru and his team were sprinting like there was no tomorrow. They were still ten kilometers away from home when they saw a huge smoke hovering over the village's direction. His heart was thumping so loud. He was hoping everything in the village was fine. He was hoping that as soon as they reached there, everything was fine. That Akane and Akari would meet him at their usual spot, congratulating him for a successful mission. He thought of Hinata and how she said she'd be waiting for him to return. Kaoru wanted to scream his frustrations. He berated himself for leaving the village. What if something bad happened to the kids? What if Hana was attacked by criminals? What if Hinata was wounded?

The young man didn't think of anything else anymore when he saw the village. Or should he say, remains of the once beautiful and spectacular village. Kaoru had his mouth hanging in shock. He couldn't believe that his village, his beloved home was turned into ashes.

"Senpai." Kaoru felt his teammate nudge him pointing at the villagers who were surrounding someone. The red-haired staggered his breathing. He was nervous as hell. He didn't want to think of his friends and comrades dying. He inhaled deeply before focusing his gaze back at the village. "Let's go. They need our help." His three teammates nodded at him and ran towards the villagers. Kaoru was praying and hoping that everyone was okay.

Kaoru saw everyone noticing their arrival. Their faces were a mixture of relief, sadness, and joy. And it hurt the young man so much 

"Kaoru-sama. Natsumi-sama is looking for you." As soon as Kaoru was near them, Yuri greeted him. She wasn't crying but the blue-eyed knew she had been. He nodded and quickly followed the woman.

His eyes was searching for a dark-blue color among the crowd but the only one he saw with that hair color was Natsumi who was lying down on a blanket, severely burned. She was being treated by the village doctors and medical ninjas. When she saw him, Natsumi tried to sit down but to no avail, she instantly fell back.

Kaoru sprinted and kneeled beside her. He wanted to clasp her hands but that wasn't an option. Both Natsumi's hands were burned. He wanted to pull his hair out seeing her situation. He tried his best to calm down before speaking. He needed to be strong for the village. The last thing he wants the villagers to witness is for the heir of the Atsushi clan giving up.

"I'm here, Natsumi-sama." His voice almost quivered. Natsumi glanced at him, giving Kaoru a slight nod. She motioned him to come closer to her to which the red-haired obliged.

"K-Kaoru... Go t-to K-Konoha. Ask f-for help. H-Hinata... She's b-been taken away by the Masaru c-clan. P-Please... Y-You need to go... Y-You need t-to save her before t-the 27th.." The young man clenched his jaw at the mention of the Masaru clan. He knew everything he needed to know about them. And the only words he can describe them was dangerous. He's been trying to think of ways to reunite Masaru clan to the village in order to heal past wounds. But Kaoru never imagined they were planning to exact a revenge through Hinata. He mentally cursed himself just thinking of her, hurting under Kazuki's watch.

The blue-eyed man nodded. He just returned from a mission and he was exhausted. But he didn't mind that. He needed to go to Konoha. He remembered Hinata telling him about how she was friends with the Fourth Shinobi War hero. _He's going to save her, right?_ Kaoru stood up but was stopped when Natsumi whispered something else. "I beg you, Kaoru... Let's make things right..." He clutched his fist, hearing the last words Natsumi said. He just nodded again, knowing that his voice would break when he would try to speak. He was nonetheless, on the verge of crying.

"Kaoru-niichan..." The man turned around and saw Akari and Akane pulling the hem of his shirt, holding back their tears as well. Kaoru closed his eyes trying to regain his composure. _Damn it.. I don't want them to see their Nii-chan so weak like this.._

"Akane.. Akari.." He called their names as he dropped one of his knees to level his eyes to the the twins. They were covered in dust and soot and he could only wipe the ones on their faces. "You're going to bring back Hinata-neechan, right?" Akari's question was also the same question he was asking himself. He knew about the Masaru clan and Kaoru knew that his skills would never match Sayuri's let alone, Kazuki's.

But Kaoru was hoping that the Konoha's orange ninja would help their village, especially Hinata.

"Of course! Nii-chan will find some strong friends to fight the bad guys and save Hinata-neechan! So don't worry, okay?" The two hugged Kaoru and he felt them nod through his chest. He gently stroked their backs before moving away. "Take care of Natsumi-sama for me." Akari and Akane bobbed their heads, eyes gleaming with renewed determination.

Kaoru walked away from the villagers, preparing himself for his journey to Konoha. His teammates gave him some food pills and water. He smiled at them appreciating their concern. The Leaf Village was a two day travel but Kaoru was inside a ticking time bomb. He knew he needed to get there as quickly as possible. As soon as he was ready to leave, he faced the villagers once again, and shouted the village's long-standing axiom.

"Flowers will fall. But flowers bloom again." His words did not only made the villagers smile but it also made them reclaim their love for Hana.

When Kaoru noticed this, he began sprinting towards Konoha. _Wait for us, Hinata. We'll come and save you._

_............................................................................................................_

Hinata was drenched with cold water when she woke up. She looked around to see that she was inside a cave. Her hands and feet were bounded by chains that spread her like a star.

The icy metal that touched the burns on his feet made the Hyuga grunt in pain. She activated her Byakugan to see any escape routes but she was stopped by a sudden pain inside her head. It felt like her head was going to explode. "Now, now. We just arrived here and you already want to leave? I'm hurt, Hinata! I still have a lot of things to talk to you!" Her pale orbs met his green ones. Hinata squirmed in protest but sadly the only thing she could do was that — squirm like a child.

"What do you want from me?!" Her voice echoed throughout the cave. Kazuki sat in front of her with Sayuri standing beside him as they only gave her a smirk.

"What do we want from you... Hmm... That's a hard question, Hinata. But to answer your query... We just simply want to take your life." Hinata's blood ran cold not with Kazuki's words but rather to how emotionless his face was. It was just so easy for him to speak of killing like it was a normal thing for him to do.

She wanted to scream but she knew it would be pointless. She doesn't know where she was and she doubts if someone would come and save her. Kaoru was still on mission and she didn't really think he'd come since she'd be probably dead the moment he comes back to the village. Her heart broke as she imagined Kaoru going home to deadwood and ashes. _Kaoru-kun... I'm sorry._

"Why don't you just kill me now and get this done and over with?" Resisting was futile and Hinata has already accepted that fact. She laughed in her mind thinking of how she was in the same situation when they were trying to find the Bikochu beetle. Only this time, there was no Kiba, no Akamaru, no Shino, and no Naruto. _Ah. I wish I could see them one last time. I still need to tell Kiba-kun to lessen beef jerky on his diet. I still need to see Akamaru get a girlfriend of his own! I also need to tell Shino-kun how much I appreciate his presence and how much he helps me understand so much things. And... I still have to confess to Naruto-kun..._ Hinata's tear fell at the memory of her friends.

"You don't get to decide that, Hinata. I do." Kazuki's voice was mocking Hinata's very existence. She was like an object to him. An object he could just throw away when he's done with her. "And besides, my sister Sayuri and I wants to tell you everything we know about your disgusting mother." Hinata unconsciously activated her Byakugan. She was angry. This was the first time she heard someone disrespected her mother. She'd rather be the subject of scornful criticisms instead of anyone she loves and close to her.

She saw Kazuki perform a couple of hand seals and right before she knew it, the burrowing pain inside her head was there once again. Hinata could only scream. She wanted to slam her head on the rock so bad until the pain stops. She vaguely heard the devilish laugh that Kazuki let out. Her vision started to blur because of the tears escaping her eyes.

She exhaled in relief when the pain subsided. Hinata tried to look at the pair but her mind was still hazy.

"Do you want to listen now?" There was a hint of giddiness on Kazuki's question like he was just talking to a child. Hinata just nodded, feeling the hopelessness hug her feeble body.

Kazuki held Sayuri's hand and smiled at each other. They're almost there. Justice was finally at their doorstep. Kazuki waited for this moment all his life and now, it was happening. He sighed happily while looking at the spiritless Hyuga.

"You see, Hinata... You wouldn't be suffering like this if it weren't for your mother." Hinata raised her head once again. She took a deep breath, preparing herself for what she's about to hear. She knows that from here on, everything is going to be unpleasant. But Hinata always had an open mind. She never held biases and prejudices. She knew better than to judge someone with their life and decisions. And eventhough this was about her mother, Hinata was determined to hear Kazuki's story even if it will hurt her.

Kazuki was sneering at her fragile resolve by staring at him waiting for him to continue his speech. Even if he doesn't admit it, he was fairly impressed with the Hyuga's boldness and the will to never give up. _At least there's a single thing to like about your daughter, Honoka._

"Honoka... She was the reason we lost our mother. She's the reason why we became like this. Hinata... Your mother killed our mother." Unlike awhile ago, there was no inkling of amusement now on Kazuki's eyes. All Hinata could see was hatred.

She was trembling under his gaze. Hinata was genuinely scared. She never felt this scared eversince her father banished her. Hinata shook her head, hoping that this was all just a figment of Kazuki's lies. But the pain on her feet and stomach was enough proof that she was really here. That she's alive and not inside an illusion.

"N-No... My mother is not a murderer! You must be mistaken, Kazuki-san! I know-" The kunoichi was stopped by Kazuki when he smacked her face so fiercely. The pain however did not register until the green-eyed man cupped her face puncturing her swollen lips.

"You don't know shit! You weren't there when your mother ordered the freedom of the man who killed our mother! You weren't there when the Atsushi clan turned a blind eye when we begged them to arrest the man again! You weren't there when we were treated like dirt by the very same villagers who speak of kindness and justice! You weren't there, Hinata... Now tell me... Is it wrong for us to claim the justice that was robbed from us? Is it wrong for us to take your life as a payment for your mother's mistakes? Is it wrong to want release from this hate? Hinata... She made that decision herself. She consented to that shameful mistake. She could've done better and we wouldn't have been like this. But you... You could help us. With your life, my mother would be finally at peace. With your life, everything will change. With your life, the cycle of injustice will end. Do you understand me?"

To say that Hinata was speechless was an understatement. What Kazuki's reasons were justifiable to the kunoichi. If her mother really did those awful things, then it's just right to give her life as a compensation, right? What their conversation with Natsumi made perfect sense to her now. All she needed to do now was to follow her own advice. _In order to prevent those mistakes from coming back again, we should do better. I should do better. If my life would stop all of these then... I'm willing to give it all up. Neji-niisan. Naruto-kun. Kaoru-kun. Am I doing the right thing?_ The tears won't stop falling from her eyes. She was hurt with Kazuki's revelation about her mother. No matter how much she prepared herself, nothing could ever prepare any person when confronted with the truth.

Kazuki was still standing in front of her, pity and disgust illuminating onto the darkness of the pupils of his green eyes. He was about to speak once again when he noticed Hinata open her mouth.

"I-I understand... I'll do it." Sayuri and Kazuki never felt so happy hearing those words. He looked at Hinata and smiled, appreciating her grit and tenacity. "But promise me, you won't ever harm the village again." Kazuki rolled his eyes but nodded afterwards. It was the least he could do for the girl who was willing to die for the sake of the village.

"I promise." Hinata looked at him with all the solemnity she could gather. Her look was a warning and a threat. She doesn't want a repeat of what happened to the village awhile back. She wants to make sure Kazuki would keep his words this time. The man could only smirk and sigh. "This time, I'll keep my word." The Hyuga let out an exhausted sigh. She doesn't want to talk anymore. She already decided what happens next. And all she have to do is wait for her death to come.

"Why don't you just kill me now?" The blue-haired asked the both of them with an emotionless voice. The man sat back again to his seat, raising his head to meet Hinata's attention.

He gave her a smile. A creepy smile. A smile fitting for soulless men. A smile that sent shivers to Hinata's spine. A smile she wished she have never seen. "We plan to kill you on the day of our mother's birth. It's on the 27th. Your death would mean so much that way... Your death will signify the release of my mother and our clan from all of these hate. I hope you don't mind." Kazuki sounded like they were just having a diplomatic conversation. He sounded too detached. Too cold. Too evil.

"I don't mind. Do as you will." It was the only thing Hinata could say. There's no point in arguing anymore.

Hinata hoped things will end quickly. She was numb of everything. She was tired of it all.

_I'm sorry Naruto-kun... Looks like I won't be keeping my words this time..._

____________________________________________________________

Hi!!!! It's me!!!! Did you like this chapter? ٩(｡•́‿•̀｡)۶ I'm sorry if this part got dark. I was really having a hard time writing this. Hinata was too precious to be treated like that but still, I understand Kazuki's sentiments.(｡•́︿•̀｡) Sometimes people do the unthinkable because they were pushed by society to do so. I really think Kazuki grew up to be like that because there was no parental figure that guided him and his sister. (╥﹏╥) That's also the reason why he has a distorted view of justice. No one taught them how to become human. T_T

Although I wanted badass Hinata to happen, I think she was greatly surprised with what she's learned about her mother. I can't imagine knowing that about someone I deeply love and respect and not die from shock. T.T

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this! Please comment any suggestions, I would really appreciate it! Hehehehe. ♡

Up next! We will witness jealous and concerned Naruto ~(>_<~) Stay tuned for more!!!!

I love you all so much! ♡


	8. Tremors of the Heart

Naruto regretted taking a nap in the middle of a mission. He woke up antsy and restless, unlike the usual. He had a rare dream about Neji. The Hyuga had a worried look on his face and he kept on saying things that Naruto couldn't hear. The Uzumaki didn't really remember other details of the dream but all he could feel was the loud beating of his heart as soon as he opened his eyes and the sweat that covered his entire body.

"Just forget it, Naruto. It was just a dream." The trio were on their way home from a three-day mission near Konoha. Sakura who couldn't hide her frustrations, rolled her eyes at the blonde. He had kept on asking her and Sai eversince he woke up. Sakura was one who doesn't believe that dreams are warning signs or could translate into reality. "But Sakura-chan, why do I feel so scared? Am I sick? Don't you think you can help me with this?" Naruto was begging the medical-nin. He doesn't like the feeling he had on his chest. He felt like something terrible was bound to happen and Neji was just giving him a warning. Though he doesn't have any evidence to support his claims, the blonde just wants this forbidding sensation to end.

"I read a book once regarding people having nightmares. It says there, that it's normal for people to have bad dreams especially when they have experienced several traumas throughout their life." Sai inferred while giving his teammate a comforting smile. Naruto squinted his eyes with what he heard still not convinced with what the pale-skinned man said.

The whiskered ninja underwent countless nightmares after the war. And everytime he wakes up from those nightmares, Naruto would only cry. But this particular dream was different for the blonde. The fear and anxiousness still lingered around his ribs making it hard for him to breath. And the Neji in his dream wasn't the same from the Neji in his nightmares. Naruto wondered if the Hyuga was giving him a heads-up about something. _Goddamn it, Neji. What were you saying that time, ya know?_

"Naruto, Sai. 12 o'clock." Naruto paused from his thoughts and looked to where Sakura told them to. There, near the village gate was a man crawling his way inside.

They immediately ran towards him and when they got a better look of the man, the three of them were surprised to see the very same man who was with Hinata on that photograph she sent them. Red hair. Fair skin. Naruto felt a knot tying inside his stomach. This was indeed that man. "Are you okay?" Sakura went beside the man offering him some hand. Kaoru was beat up. His clothes was full of dirt. His face had some small scratches and he looked like he needed some water.

Sai kneeled as well and gave him some water to which Kaoru gladly drank, spilling some on his clothes. Naruto was nailed to where he was. He really didn't know what to say. In front of him was the man Hinata looked so happy with. What was he doing here?

"P-Please take me to Naruto Uzumaki! I need his help! Please!" His mouth was still drenched with water when he began to speak. Naruto, Sai, and Sakura looked at each other clearly not knowing what to do.

Kaoru was on his knees, distraught. Right when he finally arrived at Konoha, his feet decided to give up on him. He reached the village in one day compared to the usual two-day travel. He had consumed all of his water and the food pills were the only thing that kept his body going. Luckily, some people found him. And the only thing he needed to do now is find Naruto Uzumaki.

"We're going to need to bring you to our Hokage first. We also need to tend your wounds." Sakura tried to stand him up but he instantly plopped to the ground. "Sai, carry him. We need to report this to Hokage-sama." The dark-haired shinobi nodded and followed Sakura's command. Kaoru didn't complain. He was too weak to even fight. But as soon as they'll reach to where the Hokage was residing, Kaoru was certain he would be able to find Naruto.

Naruto was silent the entire time they made their way to the Hokage tower. He figured he doesn't have anything helpful to say to the red-haired man anyway so instead, he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, who do we have here?" Kakashi looked surprised when his team had another company. Shikamaru who was with him was also stunned but immediately gave his chair to the blue-eyed who was at a weakened state.

"Hokage-sama, we found him near the gates, dehydrated. We recognized him as Kaoru Atsushi. The one Hinata mentioned in her letter. He suddenly asked for help. Um.. He specifically asked for Naruto Uzumaki's help." The report made by the pink-haired was short but Kakashi quickly understood the entire situation. _Tch. I have a bad feeling about this._ _Something must've happened if he made his way towards Konoha and ending up in that state._ He then nodded to Sakura who was now healing the exhausted Kaoru. The silver-haired ninja saw Naruto on the side clenching his jaw.

"Kaoru-kun. Please tell us what happened." The Hokage's voice was calm but everyone knows that there was a slight uneasiness in his tone as well.

"Hokage-sama. Please bring me Naruto Uzumaki." Everyone in the room awkwardly looked at the blonde who in turn sighed.

"You're looking at him, ya know." Naruto couldn't hide the bitterness in his voice. Sakura quickly gave him a look that made him stand up straight quickly. Oblivious to the pair's exchanged stares, Kaoru went nearer to Naruto and kneeled in front of him.

Naruto doesn't like when people beg to him. He doesn't like it when people treat him like he's a god. He still doesn't know what brought Kaoru here in Konoha but making himself kneel and beg to him, something bad must have happened in their village.

"Naruto-sama... Please save Hinata." The Uzumaki felt like his entire body was doused with cold water. His heart was pounding so loud like it was about to jump out of his throat. He wished he misheard Kaoru. He glanced at him trying to see if he was making fun of him but to his dismay Kaoru was crying.

The blonde clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. He wanted to ask what happened but nothing comes out of his mouth. He felt like his entire body was shutting down. Naruto could only close his eyes and curse endlessly, hoping that nothing bad has happened to Hinata. Their Hinata.

Seeing this reaction, Kakashi didn't waste time and questioned Kaoru in Naruto's stead. If Hinata was truly in trouble, they need to take neccessary actions and rescue her soon. "Please tell us everything." The red-haired nodded and forced himself to stand up and wiped away his tears. Sakura was about to assist him but he just gave her a polite smile, declining the offer. He wants to at least stand tall while explaining everything to the Hokage.

"The village of Hana has been attacked by a group called Hakuren. They are from the Masaru clan who has been defying the Atsushi clan for decades. I've been keeping my watch over them for a couple of years, hoping for our clans to come together." Kakashi and the others nodded at Kaoru. Clan wars was indeed troublesome and all of them were amazed at the young man who dreams for the two to unite. The Hokage couldn't help but compare it to the Senju and the Uchiha.

"But why do they have to take Hinata of all people? She's a Hyuga, right? She's not an Atsushi. Why her? I don't... I don't understand why they have to take her." Naruto was still clenching his fist, fingers digging into his palms while asking the man in front of him. Kaoru could only give the blonde a discomforting look. No one really knows about the truth about Honoka and Kazuki but if this was the only way to save Hinata, the blue-eyed won't hesitate to tell the truth to the group that was listening intently to his every word.

"Kazuki Masaru is the present leader of the organization. His mother, Tomomi Masaru was killed by a bandit, who was already jailed for theft. But that bandit... That bandit was never taken into custody for long. Honoka-sama, Hinata's mother was the one who ordered for the man to be freed. It was customary for our clan during that time to execute an order before turning eighteen. Kazuki during that time was nine years old. He knew the face of the man and he knew that Honoka-sama was the one who issued the order." The red-haired man had a repulsing sensation in his gut. If all of these was to his choosing, he would definitely correct the mistakes that their clan has done.

The copy ninja massaged his aching temple. His hunches were right after all. He knows too well how desires for revenge concluded. And it never always end nicely. His student, Sasuke was an evidence of that. Regardless, Kakashi fully understands that they indeed need to save Hinata.

Naruto on the other hand doesn't know how to process the information he just heard. He couldn't just imagine Hinata's mother to do something so outrageous. Just listening to Kaoru's story made his blood boil. He's been fighting bad people his entire life and Naruto have always come to understand the motivations behind his enemy's hateful behavior.

"But that's just the tip of the iceberg." Naruto crossed his brows in confusion. His mind was already in jumble but that wasn't the whole story yet? He was about to open his mouth when he felt Shikamaru's hand on his right shoulder as if stopping him from speaking things he'd regret later.

"Honoka-sama wasn't at fault for all of these. Her father was the one who forced Honoka-sama to make that decision. The bandit... He had close ties with Honoka-sama's father. They... They coaxed her that time... She was still seventeen when all of that happened. She tried to put up a fight against her father but during that time Hiashi-sama was courting her. Her father had threatened to stop their relationship. But Honoka-sama loved Hiashi-sama with her entire life..." Each one of them were looking on the ground after hearing Kaoru's words. Everything was too heavy for anyone's liking. But whether they like it or not, Hinata's life is in danger.

Naruto wanted to scream and cry. He was conflicted. He knows that Kazuki's goal wasn't wrong. Afterall, all he wants is justice for his mother's death. But to take Hinata's life to attain that, it sickened Naruto. Hinata wasn't just an object to be easily eradicated to the face of the earth. She is Hinata. Konoha's Hinata Hyuga. She's a daughter, a sister, a friend. Her life shouldn't be treated like that just because Kazuki believes her life is the answer to his hate. Naruto knows better than that. He had to lose a hand just to make Sasuke understand that. He closed his eyes attempting to calm the pounding of his heart. _Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!!! Is this what you warned me in that dream Neji?_ _!_

Kakashi released a deep breath. Things got even more complex than it already was. The Hokage has made up his mind the moment Kaoru told them that Hinata was taken into captivity. They needed to save her as soon as possible. But Kakashi still needed to make sure of something. "Kaoru-kun. Are you positive that Hinata is still alive?"

The blonde violently opened his eyes and looked at his sensei with pure disbelief. Naruto couldn't fathom how he said that so easily. Of course, he always believed that Hinata was alive. She shared the same nindo as him. Hinata wouldn't go back to her words. He knows that. _She's still alive, believe it!_

"Yes. She is alive. But I can't say for sure that she's okay. I don't like to think this but... I'm sure she's being tortured by Kazuki now. That's why we need to save her. We believe that he will take Hinata's life on the 27th of August. His mother's birthday." Sakura, Shikamaru, and Kakashi noticeably looked relieved knowing Hinata is still alive. Sai kept his stoic look. However, Naruto appeared even more distressed.

"That's three days from now! What are we waiting for?!" Kaoru briefly flinched at the volume of Naruto's voice.

Kakashi mentally slapped himself in the face. He knows that Naruto easily gets impatient. Really impatient, just like now. And after their conversation at the riverbank, the silver-haired ninja could only imagine how the Uzumaki was feeling, being told that the love of his life was in grave danger.

"Naruto, calm down. We need to plan-" Kakashi dropped what he's about to say when he saw Naruto crying.

"Can't we just go now, Kakashi-sensei? Hinata... She's in t-trouble, ya know? I don't even want to think about what that stupid Kazuki is doing to her right now but... if we don't go today... I don't think the pain inside my chest will ever stop. She's... She's told me she's l-love me and I haven't even told her my answer yet! Kakashi-sensei, I don't want to lose her too, ya know... I can't imagine my life without her..." Sakura was speechless with what she had just heard from her teammate. This was the first time she heard Naruto speak of Hinata this way. Although she wants to be happy for him for being able to finally understand his feelings for the Hyuga, Sakura couldn't help but feel hurt seeing him cry. He had finally realized he loved her but fate still had to be cruel for the both of them.

"You won't lose her, Naruto-sama." Kaoru who just witnessed the breakdown of the strongest shinobi alive couldn't help but give the blonde a comforting smile. Eventhough it slightly hurt him to know that Hinata had already given her heart to someone, to Naruto Uzumaki no less, Kaoru was relieved that the man in front of him cared deeply for Hinata — more than anyone could ever imagine. The blonde looked at him raising his brow, urging the red-haired to continue.

"In the short span of time that I have spent with Hinata, she had told me so many things. Stories from her missions. Stories from the war. And stories of you, Naruto-sama. She would always tell us and the kids back at the village of your Nindo. Never going back to one's word. Your will to never give up. Naruto-sama... You have become a big part to Hinata's existence. I may not know her like you do but all I know is that she will come back. She won't let it end just like that. That's why we have to plan carefully in order to save her." Naruto blinked his eyes in astonishment with Kaoru's words. He felt bad for being such an ass to him awhile ago. But nevertheless, he was right. They definitely needed to form a plan. The Uzumaki brushed away his tears, showing the unfaltering tenacity in his blue eyes.

Shikamaru and Kakashi shared a satisfied look before focusing to Kaoru once again. If they were going to save Hinata, they needed to know about the enemies first. "Kaoru, tell us more about Kazuki and his men. What are their skills? How many are them? We need to at least know that in order to gather and assign the perfect team to rescue Hinata." Kaoru nodded at Shikamaru's precise annotations, just what you'd expect from the Hokage's adviser.

"The Hakuren and Kazuki's specialty is genjutsu and mind-control abilities. They can easily control and command other people as well as seeing what the person they're controlling is seeing. Such skill is useful for reconnaissance missions. But I believe they've been using it to monitor the village and Hinata." Sakura and Naruto looked at each other remembering Sasuke's account when he had met bandits near Hana. The blonde swore slightly, scolding himself for not trusting his intuition.

"But the most alarming among the group is Kazuki and his sister Sayuri. Aside from mind-control techniques, Kazuki also has dominion over the nerves and veins of the brain. Meaning to say, he can not only alter memories but also... He can make the brain explode at his own discretion. But this technique can only be done once the user can physically touch the other person. This jutsu by the Masaru clan was specifically used in the medical and interrogation processes before. Natsumi-sama had also told me that the Sharingan has been the only known technique that could parallel and maneuver the Masaru's." Everyone had held their breaths slowly taking in every bits of information in their mind.

Sakura had heard of how great the Masaru clan's techniques were. They rarely had medical-nin who specializes on brain operation. She had always believed that they were just a thing of the past but after listening to Kaoru, Sakura grew anxious. Naruto on the other hand wished Sasuke was there. Unfortunately, he was back on his journey once again just last week. But there was no time to cry over spilt milk. They needed to assemble the right people for this. He doesn't want them to commit any mistakes especially when Hinata's life was at stake.

"I understand Kaoru-kun. However, Sasuke is regrettably not around to be in this mission. Still I will inform him about this predicament. I'm sure he won't hesitate to lend a hand. Shikamaru, please summon Shino. He'd be perfect in detecting the enemy's genjutsu. I'd want Kiba to be here as well but sadly, he's still on a different mission with Lee and Tenten." The Nara excused himself and went out to call Shino. As soon as he closed the door, Kakashi then leaned his elbows on the table, contemplating something inside his mind.

"That leaves me with you, Sakura, Sai. Both of you will be perfect for this mission. Sakura will be essential with her impeccable healing expertise and Sai with his ink techniques that can be very useful in transportation and scouting. And as for you Naruto.." Everyone shifted their gaze to the Uzumaki who had an iron-clad focus to the man sitting behind the desk.

"You don't have to tell me Kakashi-sensei. I'm going." Kakashi knows Naruto would be important for this mission. His Sage Mode alone could effortlessly cripple a band of thieves. And if he would include Kurama in the picture, the team would be pretty much untouchable. But Kakashi was worried over one thing. He's concerned with Naruto's feelings getting involved in this mess. If things get hairy, he's scared Naruto would lose it.

"Even if I'd lock you up, I know you'd still go." The Hokage reclined back to his chair. The moment Naruto Uzumaki makes up his mind, there's no chance of changing it. The only thing Kakashi could do now is give a piece of his advice. "But before I officially give you this assignment, I want you to remember what I'm about to say, Naruto." The Uzumaki gulped, noting the seriousness of his sensei. He wasn't scared of Kakashi or anything. He was more scared of his warnings and hunches since most it, if not all, are always ending up right.

The blonde nodded. No words could come out of his mouth caused by the uneasiness on Kakashi's eyes.

"Don't let emotions get the best of you. The moment you let that happen, everything will be for naught." Naruto didn't quite wrap his head around Kakashi's words but he still bobbed his head in agreement. Naruto was one whose been constantly driven by emotions. And to him, these emotions had always helped him in turning every unfavorable situation around. But with the copy ninja's advice, Naruto knows he needs to keep himself in check. Eventhough he doesn't go into rampages anymore, he knows he still needed to be careful if Kakashi says so.

Not too long after that, the Aburame arrived with Shikamaru. Despite wearing clothes that mostly covered his entire body, everyone can see the tension brewing on his pale face.

"I told Shino everything on the way here, Hokage-sama." Kakashi nodded, glad that he doesn't have to repeat telling the awful news to Shino.

The Aburame who was clearly upset walked to where Naruto and the others were. Although he looks calm, he was scared for Hinata's safety. They were lucky Kiba wasn't here. If he was, he would never have shut his loud mouth. Not that he can blame him though. This was Hinata they're talking about. Their Hinata.

"Shino, Naruto, Sakura, Sai. I am assigning the four of you to go to the village of Hana and rescue Hinata Hyuga. This would also mean that you have to detain Kazuki and his men. We wouldn't want them to terrorize the village again, don't we? Now, we have roughly three days according to Kaoru-kun but all of you needs to leave Konoha today. We don't know the current situation Hinata is in. The earlier you get there, the better. This is classified as an S-rank mission so I request all of you to go there and be fully prepared. Hiashi-san is still about to return from his clan duties outside Konoha but I'll immediately inform him about this. Now, go and get your things."

All of them stood straight as Kakashi declared their assignment. The nerves before a mission they are all familiar with is starting to register inside their minds. Only this time, this wasn't an ordinary mission. This was far from any missions they have ever done. Hinata's life was in jeopardy. That alone says a lot about how important this mission was to everyone.

"I wish you the best of luck everyone." The four of them including Kaoru nodded at the Hokage. The red-haired was amazed at how professional everyone was around him. Especially, Kakashi. The amount of trust he has for the teens who were the same age as him was unimaginable. "Kaoru-san, let's go." The blue-eyed's reverie was cut off by Sakura's light tapping on his arm. He bowed to the Hokage before following them out of the door.

As soon as the door closed behind them, Sakura faced him and gave him a comforting smile. He smiled back feeling the awkwardness seeping in. He turned his gaze to Sai who to him was grinning cheerfully. Kaoru then looked at the hooded man who fixed his glasses before giving him a nod. _He's Shino-san.. if I'm not mistaken._ The red-haired then locked his blue eyes to another set of blue eyes. Naruto forced to let out a laugh as he squinted his eyes at Kaoru.

"Don't worry, Kaoru! We'll save her, ya know!" Kaoru now inscribed inside his mind that Naruto Uzumaki certainly has a loud voice. "Thank you, Naruto-sama, everyone. I'll also do my best to be of assistance to all of you."

Naruto cringed hearing 'Naruto-sama' repeatedly from Kaoru. He began to remember the way his fangirls called him that way everytime he walked down the street. Kaoru was definitely not suited to become one of his fangirls.

"Just call me Naruto. It feels weird to be called like that when we're literally the same age, ya know." Kaoru couldn't stop the chuckle escaping from his mouth. This then caused the other three to look at him. The red-haired instantly reddened due to embarrassment.

"I'm sorry. It's just that, Hinata said the exact same thing when I called her Hinata-sama." This time, it was the blonde's turn to blush. Eventhough it was only a tiny bit of information regarding Hinata, his heart couldn't help but dance in fluttery.

But Naruto suddenly felt a twinge inside his chest. He then placed his right hand there, feeling the rapid beating of his heart. He doesn't have the right to feel this way. Not when Hinata was still in trouble. Not when Hinata wasn't here. He doesn't have the right to smile when Hinata, is crying for God knows how long.

Without haste, he looked at his friends with an earnest and unwavering eyes. This caused a domino effect to the rest of the group, forming a single goal in mind. They needed to save Hinata.

"Everyone, let's do our best." Naruto's words were firm as the earth. Unyielding. Rigid. Sakura, Sai, Shino, and Kaoru nodded in full certainty, of sureness. They won't even entertain ideas other than Hinata being safe linger their minds. Because they know, she'll live. And they know she'll come back.

When they left the Hokage tower, Naruto raised his head and looked at the sun above them. It was warm. Just like how Hinata made him feel. How she made everyone feel. He then raised his fist, making a promise not only to himself but also to the woman who have loved him her entire life. _Hinata.. Wait for me. Wait for us. We'll definitely come and save you. So... So hold on a bit longer, okay? Even when things will start to look like a blur, hold on. Hold on to our Nindo. Hold on to me. Hold on to us. Because... Because I will hold on to you too... And I won't ever let go. I won't ever let you go. I promise you that, Hinata. And I still have a lot of things to say to you, ya know! Things I wished I could've found out sooner... So, don't...Don't leave me just yet. I'm still going to become the Hokage and when that moment comes, I want you to be with me, by my side. You've always been there for me. But now, it's my turn to be there for you... Believe it!_

With renewed strength in their hearts and minds, the team was now set to go to the Village of Hana to save their precious friend, Hinata.

__________________________________________________________

"Eat."

Sayuri forcefully pushed a piece of bread inside Hinata's mouth. She was still tied up, bruises were forming on his wrists and ankles. Though Hinata was being offered some food, she doesn't open her mouth. Who even wants to eat in this condition? She tried to turn her face away from Sayuri's hand but as a result she was struck by metal pipe on her abdomen and back.

"You're lucky my brother still wants you to eat. If it was me, I won't even give you a droplet of water." Hinata only stared at the ground before her. She refuses to think that this beautiful girl in front of her is capable of speaking such things. Her ruthless words doesn't match her gentle features.

"Then don't. You're still going to kill me anyway." Sayuri threw the bread away and pulled Hinata's hair. All she wanted was to beat her to death. But she knows her brother was the only one who could decide that.

"You know I could... But I respect my brother's decisions. I would do everything he wants me to do. Even if that includes feeding a piece of shit like you." The Hyuga winced not only from the pain of her hair being pulled mercilessly but also from Sayuri's words because she was right.

Hinata doesn't even care about her self-worth anymore. The only thing that mattered to her at this very moment was to correct the mistakes her mother has done. The words she was receiving from the both of them could never compare to the pain that the siblings have experienced and endured their whole lives.

She had already accepted her fate. Her death.

_Neji-niisan. I'm really sorry. You wasted your life for someone like me. I... I'm piece of shit, aren't I? I guess I'm seeing you soon, Nii-san. Save all your lectures until then._

____________________________________________________________

Hi? (っ˘̩╭╮˘̩)っI'm sorry I wasn't able to update yesterday! Internet connection has been going cray because of the bad weather.

Anyways, how was this chapter? I'm really sorry for ending it on a really, really depressing note. My heart was literally in pieces while writing the end part. Hinata is just so kind and understanding that she even wants the best for the two siblings over her own (ಥ﹏ಥ) The following chapters **MIGHT** get even darker lol, I'm still not sure. ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

Also, Naruto's words though (´ ω `♡) I'm so in love with him right now! ♡♡♡

As usual, thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to comment any suggestions or criticisms. I would really love to work on myself better. (〃＾▽＾〃)

I love you all!!


	9. Judgment

It hasn't been a day since they left Konoha but Naruto and the others are already nearing Hana. Kaoru was impressed with the ink birds they were flying on. It was indeed much quicker than traveling by foot. But the red-haired man was far more enthralled by the orange cloak that was covering them — Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra. It poured endless energy into Sai and to his ink birds which made the journey even faster. It even healed his wounds and dehydration far better than Sakura's healing skills. But at the back of his mind, Kaoru knew that Naruto was getting impatient, minute by minute.

"Naruto, you can rest for now. I think we're almost there." Sai felt like he didn't use up any of his chakra thanks to the blonde. Still, he wanted Naruto to preserve his energy especially now that they're nearing the enemy's territory. Naruto was the key for this mission to succeed.

"I'm okay. We need to get-" Naruto didn't finish what he's about to say when Sakura threw a shuriken to his line of vision. "What the hell Sakura-chan?! You could've hit me ya know?" The Uzumaki was sweating. He knew Sakura purposely missed that hit. Naruto could only imagine what would happen if that shuriken really hit him. But what made him let out too much sweat was the grim and unsmiling look on the pink-haired kunoichi.

"You're the strongest member of this team Naruto. And if you're just going to be a liability out there just because you're getting impatient, then I suggest you to stop. You're losing more chakra than most of us here and you've been going at it ever since we left Konoha. Yes, you do have insane amounts of chakra reserves but it doesn't mean you're not getting tired. Don't start by telling me you aren't, because I know you are! Look Naruto, I'm equally concerned for Hinata. But if you're going to collapse even before saving her then we're missing the whole point of everything. You are the key to this mission. We need you. Hinata needs you. So... Take it easy, okay?" Naruto couldn't help but give his friends a defeated sigh. Sakura was right. He was dead tired. But he chose not to let them know. Team 7 just got off from a three-day mission earlier that day and they didn't have a time to recuperate since they found Kaoru at the gate and told them about Hinata's situation. And if things would get really nasty, he was the only one who could flip the whole thing around.

The blonde tried to smile, only it was weak. He then slowly deactivated his nine-tail cloak from his teammates which caused him extreme relief. "I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I'm just really... I'm just really scared, ya know. But you're right. I'm sorry for making all of you worry..." The medical-nin just nodded and beamed at his teammate. Naruto was just being Naruto afterall.

"You don't have to apologize, Naruto. Why you ask? It's because we're friends. And friends look out for each other's back." Shino added while fixing his hood to which made the Uzumaki grinned. The Aburame was always weird to him during their genin days but then again, weird people seems to know the ins and outs of his heart. "Thanks Shino. I appreciate it." The dark-haired man just bobbed his head and focused his gaze at the front — the ruins of the village to be exact.

The sight made Naruto and Sakura shudder. Everything was in ashes and people were sorting through the ground hoping to salvage some of their belongings and furniture.

Kaoru whose gut was wrenching, could only breathe deeply, blaming himself for ever leaving the village. If he was there at that moment, he believes things wouldn't end up this way. The village would've still stood tall and Hinata would've been here, with them.

Sai's ink birds then landed signaling them of their arrival. Yuri and the villagers saw Kaoru with the Konoha shinobis and immediately ran towards where they were. Their faces shared a horrifying look. And just by looking at their eyes, the red-haired man can see that they were harbingering a terrible news.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked Natsumi's trusted aide. She was on the brink of tears but she held them back.

"Natsumi-sama... She's in critical condition." At this very moment, Kaoru's eyes was as wide as the vast ocean.

Sakura took this information as an invitation for her to be of help. She went beside Kaoru and faced Yuri and the other villagers. "I'm a medical ninja. If you allow me, I can help her." There was glimmer of hope in everyone's eyes when they heard Sakura's words. Yuri recognized her as one of the students of the greatest medical ninja to ever lived, Tsunade Senju.

"Please, Sakura-san. I leave everything to your hands." Kaoru and the villagers bowed in front of Sakura. The kunoichi then quickly dismissed it and asked to be lead to where Natsumi was staying.

"Naruto, Shino, Sai. Gather some intel while I'm away." With Sakura now slowly fading among the crowd, the four men started to walk towards a different part of the village.

It has been a day and a half since the attack but the smell of iron coming from the dried blood on the ground still penetrated on the three men's senses. It made them want to vomit not because of the stench but because there were people like Kazuki who won't hesitate to hurt defenseless people. Sai sent out his ink rats to scout the area as well as Shino with his bugs.

The four of them stopped to where the children were staying. They were happily playing with flowers which they turned into a crowns. Naruto felt a tugging sensation in his chest. These were the very same children who lost their home. But they weren't showing any signs of sadness in their eyes. The children seemed to notice their presence since they dashed towards where they were. They were mostly circling Kaoru but some kids were also asking to be carried by Naruto, Sai, and Shino. The three gladly picked two kids each in their arms and couldn't help but be swayed by their contagious laugh.

The blonde looked at the two kids in his arms and smiled in wonder as to how they look exactly alike. He then tightened his hold onto them to avoid them from falling backwards.

"Nii-chan! Are you Naruto Uzumaki?" The Uzumaki raised his brow at the boy's question. He was famous but he didn't think young kids would know his entire name. "Yes! How did you know my full name?" Naruto replied cheerfully. The little girl on his right arm was staring at him with her doe-eyed smile.

"My name is Akari and this is my twin sister Akane. Hinata-neechan always told us stories about a hero who had a blonde hair and whiskers like yours. She told us that he always comes to help whenever the bad people comes so when we saw you we thought of what Hinata-neechan said and it's really you!!! You really came here to save us!!!" Naruto wants to keep this young boy inside his backpocket and take him back to Konoha because of his overwhelming cuteness. His puffy cheeks were just like his when he was young.

He couldn't help but blush with Akari's words. "Yes Akari! I'm here to save your village from the bad guys! And I'm also here bring back your Hinata-neechan! So you don't have to worry okay?" The two nodded at him animatedly causing him to grin even more.

"Naruto-niichan... You really promise you'll save Hinata-neechan? I... I saw the bad people after she saved us and... And they were really m-mean and scary! The man with green-eyes even punched her and I want to run to where Hinata-neechan was but she told us to stay away and I was really so scared and I wasn't able to save her..." Naruto was startled when the little girl started talking so fast and began to cry. He doesn't blame her though. That was a pretty messed up thing for a six-year old kid to watch. The blonde tried to calm his shaking breath with what he just heard. _So a green-eyed man punched Hinata? He must be Kazuki. Damn him_ _!_

"Akane-chan. I promise you I'll save your Hinata-neechan! So don't cry anymore, okay? I'm sure she won't be too happy if she sees you crying, ya know!" Akane wiped away her tears and snuggled into Naruto's neck. Seeing this, Akari followed her sister and did the same thing.

Naruto felt like he was on a cloud nine. His heart was in bliss being wrapped by the small hands of the children in his arms. He felt like he'd want to get used to this. He'd want to get used to this feeling. Forever. _Would I be a good father? Heh, I probably won't but... This is a really nice feeling, ya know?_ The blonde was cut off from his reverie when Sai and the others came to them. He then put down the twins and lightly ruffled their hairs. The two then sprinted towards their friends and continued to play.

"Naruto, I discovered some foot marks that lead to the mountainous area. If I'm going to estimate the number, Kazuki most likely have fifteen to twenty men." Kaoru gulped at Sai's report. Hana really doesn't have enough manpower to fight Kazuki especially now that some men were wounded. And Kaoru importantly want the remaining men to guard the children and women here at the village. _Damn it! If I'm going to include myself with Naruto-sama's team, we're only five. How can we even match twenty people or more?!_

"Kaoru-san, do not be fearful. The reason is that, Naruto can summon an army of shadow clones immediately, strong enough to outnumber the enemy. We only need to know the place and we can easily take them down." The blonde scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed with Shino's words.

Kaoru was surprised that Shino was able to voice out his doubts and concerns. He really haven't seen it personally but the red-haired man have heard of how Naruto and his clones pretty much saved the entire Shinobi Alliance when they were on a certain bad place during the war.

"Shino is right, Kaoru! I may not look like it but I'm strong, ya know! So stop worrying about the enemy! That's why we're here. We're not only here to save Hinata but we're also here to protect the village." Kaoru gave his warmest smile to the three. He was extremely happy to have met people like them who wasn't just concerned about Hinata but also to their village.

"Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you-" The red-haired was about to bend his body to bow when Naruto stopped him and clasped his right shoulder. "Stop being so formal, ya know! Any friend of Hinata's is a friend of mine! And besides, you don't have to think of returning us any favor. We'd be happy and contented if we see the village back on its feet again!" There was no hint of uncertainty in Naruto's voice. The only thing Kaoru could hear and feel was sincerity and hopefulness. _Ah. This must be the reason why Hinata fell in love with him... He's a genuine person. He really matches her._

"Thank you Naruto." The Uzumaki beamed at the man and gave him a thumbs up. _He really is a good guy! I'm glad Hinata has a friend like him._ They were soon cut off with their wholesome conversation when Sakura arrived and called them.

"Kaoru-san. Natsumi-sama is now on a stable condition. She wishes to talk to all of us." Sai and Shino nodded at Sakura while the two blue-eyed men jumped at the good news.

"As expected of Sakura-chan! You're the best!" A small blush appeared on the pink-haired's face but she immediately shook it away.

"Thank you so much Sakura-san!!!" Sakura just waved her hand and let out a comforting smile to Kaoru. She then motioned the four men to follow her.

It only took a few minutes when the team reached a tent. The kunoichi went inside first before they proceeded to take over.

When Naruto saw the elder, he instantly noticed how her hair was similar to that of Hinata's. Just by looking at it, he knows it was silky smooth. He then locked eyes with Natsumi and smiled. _Now that I think of it, Kaoru also has blue eyes like her! Must be because of the Atsushi genes!_

"Natsumi-baachan! I'm Naruto Uzumaki. We're from Konoha and we're Hinata's-" Sakura immediately covered the blonde's mouth. They were face to face with the clan elder for God's sake! Natsumi only giggled at the two and slowy sat herself up. Kaoru rushed to her side and helped her in getting up. The kunoichi gave Naruto a warning glare telling him to not speak unless needed which sent shivers down his spine.

"Natsumi-sama, I'm glad you're okay!" Kaoru greeted as the elder finally sat on a comfortable position. Natsumi patted the red-haired's hand that was sitting on her side. "I've had better days but thanks to your beautiful friend, I'm doing perfectly fine.. Ah, Kaoru, would you mind introducing them to me? I've only got that handsome blonde's name."

The pink-haired woman and the Uzumaki blushed at the sudden compliment. _Man, people here are so easy with the compliments, ya know! No wonder Hinata loves it here._

"Of course, Natsumi-sama. Um, they are the team who will save Hinata and extract Kazuki and his men. I present to you, Naruto, Sakura-san, Sai-san, and Shino-san." Kaoru's voice alluded with pride. He really felt honored to stand beside the heroes of the world let alone become their friend.

The clan elder regarded each one of them with a warm smile. She then motioned the four who was bowing at her to be at ease.

The Uzumaki wanted to talk with the woman because he really thought she was cool. But he knows that wasn't a plausible thing to do. They needed to get to where Hinata was.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. As much as I would like to chitchat, I'm afraid we still have a very serious matter at hand that needs to be solved." Naruto formed his fists at Natsumi's remarks. He was yet being reminded of why he was here. And how important this mission was.

"I'm sure Kaoru told you about Kazuki. And I don't want to relive that story in your minds again. I called you here because I'm going to ask you for a favor before you go." Everyone clenched their jaws in anticipation and anxiety.

"Kazuki is a mad man. And... And we're responsible for turning him that way. It is because of us that all of these happened. That's why... I ask all of you to please bring him and his sister to me alive. I... I want to apologize to them personally. For all the mistakes that we have committed. They deserve peace." The Konoha ninjas looked at the old woman with awe and sympathy. They have already condemned Kazuki and what he's done to the village and to Hinata but they also do not condone what the past Atsushi clan has done to him and his family. But seeing Natsumi and her desire for change, Naruto and the others are even more driven to finish this mission. Not only for Hinata's sake but also for the future of the Atsushi and Masaru clan.

"We understand, Natsumi-sama. We will now prepare for our journey. My teammate Sai has found some of their trails that leads to the mountains. We will start from there." Sakura said in her usual stern and kunoichi voice.

"I understand. Everyone.. Please.. Please take care." Natsumi didn't want to lose anymore lives because of the mistakes of the past. She was hoping that this would be the last time that the past would haunt them. Hoping that Hinata won't lose her life for a mistake she wasn't involved with. Hoping that everything will finally get better. _Honoka, please protect these children. Please protect Hinata. Please..._

With Natsumi's final words, the five of them exited the tent and prepared for their leave.

The blonde walked a little far away from the four, in deep thought. He was nervous as hell. He wasn't sure of what scene he'll be witnessing as soon as they will arrive there. But one thing's for sure, he will definitely get Hinata back.

_We're almost there, Hinata. Just wait a little bit more._

______________________________________________________________

"Kazuki-sama!!! There's a legion of people who's attacking our men outside the cave!" Kazuki and Sayuri was startled by a report made by their subordinate. They weren't expecting any company, most especially an army of people!

Hinata who was gradually losing strength jolted in surprise with what she's heard. She doesn't have to think about who Kazuki's servant meant. The Hyuga already knows. _Naruto-kun!_ Though seeing her relieved and smiling, Kazuki quickly slapped Hinata as loud as he could. He was pissed. They still have a day before his mother's birthday but here they are being confronted by yet another problem.

"All of you! Hold them off!" The men nodded and stormed off to where the fight was developing.

"Nii-san! What do we do?!" This was the first time Hinata saw the siblings in panic. They were pacing around the room, thinking. There was no way out in this part of the cave they were currently staying. The only exit was also the entrance. And so their only choice was to fight. But if his men really told the truth about saying that there were a legion of men outside, Kazuki was sure they won't stand a chance.

Seeing her brother in a disarray, Sayuri tried to think as well. She needed to help her brother. They were so close to their dream. She just can't let other people ruin that so easily. She looked at Hinata and an idea came into her mind. "Nii-san, I have an idea." The man stopped from his frantic walking and faced his sister.

"Speak." He moved away from the tied Hyuga and went to where his sister was. He was hoping that her idea would get them out from this shithole they're in.

"Nii-san, what if we perform my jutsu on her? The people who probably came to save her might back off if they see her lifeless body and they'd eventually leave!" Kazuki didn't think about her words much longer and quickly agreed. Hinata didn't clearly hear the conversation but she knew it wasn't something good.

Kazuki didn't think of the repercussions of his decisions anymore. What they're about to do about must work. _It has to work!_ "Do it, Sayuri." The girl nodded and went nearer to where Hinata was tied up.

The Hyuga who doesn't have any ounce of energy left could only look at Sayuri. She was forming a hand seal and right before her eyes, a bright yellow light enveloped the cave. The only thing Hinata could feel was her insides being pulled towards the light on Sayuri's hand. She felt like she was burning but at the same time cold. And no matter how much she fought the uncomfortable feeling that was sprouting within her body, her vision helplessly turned to black. _Naruto-kun..._

............................................................................................................

 _She's here. She's here. She's here!_ Naruto didn't need to activate his Sage Mode to know that Hinata was close. The familiar warmth that only her chakra could produce heightened the Uzumaki's senses when they were nearing a cave.

Sai had warned him and Sakura to not use their inhumane strength inside the cave since it could easily collapse, endangering Hinata even more. Their plan was simple. Naruto would summon thousands of shadow clones while the real Naruto and the others would infiltrate the cave and go directly to where Hinata was.

"Calm down." This was the third time Sakura had reminded Naruto. He wasn't even this nervous when they fought Kaguya.

"I am." They were hiding behind the bushes fifty meters away from the cave. Naruto was gritting his teeth trying to pacify his nerves.

Shino had already sent out his bugs to navigate the area, and this was indeed the enemy's territory. Just outside the mouth of the cave, there were five men who were on guard. Kaoru felt somewhat relieved that Kazuki and his men did not bother to go back to the village, rendering them clueless of them and Naruto's arrival.

Naruto just wanted to storm the place and kick their asses as quickly as possible. He was feeling her. She was there. It was faint but she was there. The blonde looked at the kunoichi for her go signal. He wasn't really sure what they're waiting around for but when Sai's rats came back to report the layout of the cave, he sighed. Sakura didn't want to get lost once they were inside, although Naruto knows he won't be.

"Now." As fast as lightning, Naruto set off his ever so famous jutsu summoning thousands of shadow clones, screaming different things at the same time.

As soon as the guards noticed this, they called for their other comrades and fought off with Naruto's clones. They were approximately nine enemies who went out and battled the endless surge of blondes.

Hiding from some of the shadow clones, the team finally got inside the cave only to be met by other five enemies. Two of them lunged at the kunoichi, to which Sakura easily put down with her unsparing punch sending the two to the walls which somehow made the cavern rumble. The pink-haired only gave Sai a shrug and went to the two and quickly tied them up.

Shino was pretty much untouchable. As soon as the enemy sprinted towards him, his bugs effortlessly and excellently performed their job. After the bugs swarmed the motionless body of the man, devoid of chakra, Shino went to Kaoru's side guarding him for any unexpected and sudden attack.

Sai and Naruto handled the last enemy with precision. With Sai's swift movements and Naruto's unpredictability, the enemy never stood a chance. He was smoothly pinned to the ground, blood gushing out from his mouth. Witnessing everything that had just transpired, the red-haired stood in admiration and wonder. His presence wasn't needed afterall.

After Sai tightly strapped the knocked out enemies with his ink snakes, they began to move again only to be stopped by Naruto who suddenly kneeled in front of them like he had lost his strength.

 _No... I can't... I can't feel her anymore! It's gone!!!_ Something inside his gut wanted to get out from his mouth. Naruto wanted to cry. The warmth he continued to held on while fighting, just vanished. Gone. Zilch. His hands was trembling and he felt like he was out of breath.

"Naruto. Snap out of it! We're almost there!" Sakura's voice sounded so far to the blonde. His heart was in pain. So much pain. It was the same feeling he had when Neji had died in front of him.

The Uzumaki felt like a pail of cold water was poured on him, cursing himself for thinking that Hinata was dead. _Damn it!!!_ Without any second thoughts, Naruto ran to the only place they haven't gone to yet. The four followed, now feeling the growing tension spiking through the air.

"Please... Please... Neji. Please." The blonde whispered in almost like a chant as they ran closer to the lighted area of the cave. As soon as they arrived, panting and catching their breath, they saw Kazuki and Sayuri standing in front of a tied, and lifeless Hinata.

Naruto's entire body was shaking. He was mad. He was scared. He wasn't sure what to even feel at this point. He felt like he was lost in a universe of darkness. Like he was pushed over towards a trench of nothingness. _No..._ He activated his Sage Mode hurriedly hoping that his eyes was only betraying him, or that his head was playing mind tricks with him. Hoping that Hinata was still breathing. But as soon as the orange marks appeared on his eyes, the warm chakra he grew fond of was gone. Hinata's chakra wasn't there anymore.

He looked at her once more, persuading himself that she was just sleeping. But there was no pulse. No breathing. No chakra signature. Her face was pale and her tender lips was dry and full of cuts. Her delicate wrists and ankles was covered by dark purple bruises from the tight chains that was binding her. He saw her burned foot, body laced with soot and dirt. He saw her clothes torn, unrecognizable. Naruto wanted to believe that the woman he's looking at wasn't Hinata. It couldn't be Hinata, right? The Hinata he knows always had rosy cheeks. The Hinata he knows had eyes that could rival the brightness of the moon, and the beauty of the stars. The Hinata he knows had the warmest and cutest smile whenever they would eat ramen at his favorite place. This wasn't Hinata, right?

 **"Naruto. Calm down."** Kurama appeared once again inside his mind hoping to calm him down. The fox refuses to believe that Hinata was dead. He could still feel her presence somewhere inside the cave. But seeing his Jinchuriki's shocked state, he knows it was useless for him to talk to Naruto.

"You're all too late!!!! She's dead! You just wasted your time coming here! HAHAHAHA!" Sakura and Kaoru couldn't help but shiver at the evilness on Kazuki's voice. What Natsumi had said to them was right, he was a mad man.

The kunoichi had looked at Hinata and she knows she wasn't doing great. The pink-haired woman cursed herself. They're probably too late but Sakura didn't want to think about any of that. She was a medical ninja. She was Tsunade's student. She was a shinobi of the Leaf. She refuses to give up, not until she has given her all in saving her patient. Never.

Shino had never been angry his entire life. Not once. But seeing his teammate, his sister's body not moving a single inch, the Aburame sparked a desire to destroy Kazuki. His bugs was buzzing wildly, caused by the intense rage his body was emitting. He may never say it as often as he should, but Hinata was precious to Shino and Kiba. She was the glue of Team 8. She was the only one who could stand Kiba's egotistical attitude and she was the sole person patient enough to listen and finish his every word. And for someone to easily take her life like she was just an object, Shino was beyond outraged.

Kaoru on the other hand was speechless. He couldn't believe what he's seeing. He doesn't want to believe what he's seeing. This has to be a joke, right? He still have a lot of stories to tell about his and her mother. He had only spent a little time with her, and he still wanted more. And eventhough he had no chance in romance, Kaoru still wanted to make her feel special as one of his friends.

"H-Hinata! Wake up, ya know! W-We're finally here!!!" Everyone turned their gazes to the blonde who was now on his knees, crying. "Hinata, please wake up!!! This is not funny. So... Please... Just wake u-up... Everyone is w-waiting for you to come back, ya know... Especially Akari and Akane-chan. You want to see t-them, don't you?" Naruto didn't care if his voice cracked or if his snot went out of his nose. He only wanted to wake Hinata up, or rather, the other way around — to wake himself up from this nightmare.

 **"Naruto.."** Kurama already had enough listening to Kazuki's voice. All he wanted to do was send a bijuu bomb his way. The fox was also annoyed at the mere fact that these pesky humans made Naruto like this. It has been a long time since he saw the blonde this broken. The last time was when Jiraiya and Neji died. And even if he wants to tell him that he can still sense the Hyuga's presence around, he still wasn't sure as to where.

"Did you just not listen to me?! She's dead! Your weak, little friend can't hear you! What you're doing now is pointless!!!" Naruto felt Kurama's chakra flaring up inside him. He gave Kazuki a glare that he has never given anyone for so long. A death glare. A certain glare that a predator gives to their prey before they kill them ruthlessly.

However, behind them, the lone Sai only had his eyes glued on the girl beside Kazuki. To the dark-haired ninja, she was acting strange. Like something was holding her back. She wasn't breathing normally. And Sai noted her sweating excessively. His eyes then laid to her left hand. Her index finger and middle finger were standing up, like she was forming a seal of some sort. And just past her leg, there was a brown jar that has a sealing tag around it. Sai wasn't really sure what it was or what the girl was doing, but he knows that the jar behind her would give him the answer to his questions. So slowly and quietly, Sai had made his snakes crawl to where the jar was to get it. He was in luck since the girl's attention was at Naruto. When the snakes were finally behind the jar, they shortly wrapped their body onto it and glided away from the girl.

Seeing Sai's snake making some movements behind the two, Sakura joined the conversation to divert more attention from the siblings. She didn't really know what was the pale ninja was doing but she had a pretty good feeling about it. Sai, being a member of the Root, was very particular and observant to details. And if he found something out, then Sakura believes it would be right to give Sai a chance.

..........................................................................................................

Hinata felt a deluge of warmth around her neck and waist. She knew this feeling too well. But she couldn't quite put a name to it. Her head was resting on a soft cushiony-like material. She rubbed her nose against it and the Hyuga smelled the sun. She doesn't even know if it was possible to smell the sun but it was the only thing she could describe the scent.

"Hinata?" The soothing voice was enough to lull the kunoichi to sleep. It was hugging her so softly and she couldn't help but smile. Soon, tender hands carefully caressed her face, tracing every part as if the person was memorizing her facial features and expressions.

"Hinata..?" The Hyuga noted the change in the voice. It was still soft but now it sounded like it was alarmed, scared even.

Slowly, she opened her pale, luminescent eyes and saw the person she never expected to see. It was her mother cradling her like a child. Without any warning, her tears raced down her cheeks while gripping the blue kimono Honoka was wearing. The woman was smiling at her just like as she remembered.

The young Hyuga started to get confused as to why her mother was here. Or why she was with her mother. Until she recalled her last waking moments. Kazuki and Sayuri had done something to her that's why she's here. She felt a pang in her chest. "Okaa-sama... Am I dead?" Hinata asked with a smile on her face. She wasn't sure if she was happy or not. Happy because she has finally met her mother or sad because she had died and left so many people without saying goodbye.

Honoka furrowed her brows in sorrow and amusement as she massaged her daughter's hair. She had always wanted to do this with Hinata. She had always wanted to see her daughters grow into beautiful young women. She had always wanted to be there for her and Hanabi's glorious moments. But life was always unfair. Life never listened to her wishes. Life took her from her family and life continued like nothing happened.

"No, my love. You are still very much alive." Honoka saw her face in pure bafflement. She wasn't sure how to explain things to her daughter but she might as well try since they don't have the luxury of time.

"What Sayuri did to you, it was the Soul Detaching Jutsu. A forbidden and hidden technique by the Masaru clan that has never been performed for decades. Your soul has been removed from your physical body but it doesn't necessarily mean your dead. You're just being kept away in a jar for a short while." Hinata moved away from her mother a little bit in order to get an intent look of her face. She held her mother's hands as she processed what she had just said.

"If... If that's true and I'm indeed locked away in a jar... Why am I seeing you, Okaa-sama? Doesn't that signify that I'm... I'm already dead?" Honoka gave her daughter a comforting touch. She hated to see Hinata go through all this just because of her past mistakes. But she knows she needed to tell her the truth.

"I wouldn't be too happy if you were really dead, Hinata... I'd hate to see you leave everything behind. Your dreams, your aspirations, your friends, your father and sister... I... I don't want all that to happen this soon..." Hinata tightened her hold onto her mother's hand now knowing that she's seeing her for only a short while. She looked down and cried as she reminisced her life.

Her genin days, her finally being a part of a family in the form of Team 8, her undying admiration for Naruto, her rekindled relationship with her estranged cousin Neji, all of her missions with her friends, her enduring love for Hanabi and Hiashi, her dreams for the Hyuga clan, her dreams to protect Konoha, her dreams to have a family of her own...

"Hinata.. You can still achieve all those dreams. You have to... For me, for everyone, and for yourself." Honoka had promised herself not to cry in front of Hinata. But despite her restraints, the woman still shed a tear. Hinata on the other hand was sobbing lowly.

"But Okaa-sama... That means we won't be s-seeing each other again, right?" Hinata was torn. Although she still wanted to live and reach her dreams, she also wanted to be with her mother whom she dearly missed.

"Oh my dear Hinata... We will still be seeing each other again but that won't happen for a very long time... You still have a very important thing do, my love." The young Hyuga raised her head and looked at her, eyes still filled with tears. "What is it, Okaa-sama?" Hinata asked in between her sobs.

Honoka placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders, her forehead on Hinata's making her look at her straight in the eye. She was nearing the end. Hinata's friends have already figured out Kazuki and Sayuri's trick.

"My love, I don't have the time to tell you everything but please... Please know this. You are not our mistakes. You are not what Kazuki is telling you to be. You are your own person. You are Hinata. You are my daughter. And... And you can help change and correct the faults that the Atsushi clan has committed not only to Kazuki but to other families as well. You don't need to give up your life just to stop the hate. Always remember that."

Hinata instantly embraced her mother. Her words were like medicines that mended the broken parts of her spirit. The Hyuga had always dreamed to have this moment. To have her mother comfort her when she was in wreck. To be hidden in her loving arms when the world gets too overwhelming to even stand on. To simply have her mother, here by her side.

But she knows Honoka was right. Things won't go back to normal even if she gives her life up. If anything, things would only get worse. The Hyuga clan would breed a new generation of hate and Hinata doesn't want that to ever happen. They had just attained peace and she didn't want her death to be a reason for another bloodbath.

"Okaa-sama... I promise I won't ever give up again. I promise to do better. I promise to help Kazuki and all the people who were wronged by our clan. I promise to always be kind. I promise to achieve my dreams. I promise to guide and lead Hanabi. I promise to become a person you're going to be p-proud of! I promise all that to you, Okaa-sama! So please promise that you'll continue to be there for me, for us..."

The kunoichi rested her head on Honoka's shoulder, nuzzling her face to her neck. She had never felt so broken in saying goodbye until now. She doesn't ever want to let go of her. But Hinata doesn't have a choice. She still had some unfinished business to solve. And this time, she won't ever second guess herself. Because she's Honoka and Hiashi Hyuga's daughter. She was an elder sister to Hanabi. An important member of Team 8. A friend others can lean on. A dependable ninja of Konoha. A person capable of change.

"I will always be with you, Hinata. Forever." Hinata hugged her mother one last time before the image of her disintegrated into white and yellow petals. She was still crying but unlike before the Hyuga had more resolve in her eyes. Her mother had to pick her up from the slump and there was no way she was going to let that opportunity to pass.

As soon as Hinata stood up and wiped away her tears, she felt that tugging sensation inside her again. And she knows this time, it was because of her friends. _Thank you, Okaa-sama. I love you._

..........................................................................................................

"Damn you!!! Hinata doesn't have anything to do with all of this!" Sakura shouted at the top of her lungs giving Sai enough time to move the jar away. _Come on, Sai! Get whatever that is now!_

"Oh, she all have the right to be involved in all of these, missy! Her mother is the reason why I lost mine. It's just proper to make her suffer the way we did, right?" The blonde didn't want to listen to Kazuki anymore. He just wants to go to Hinata. He wants to hug her and to maybe ease the pain she was feeling, the pain he was also feeling. She was just there. So near yet so far.

"Shut up." Kazuki didn't seem to hear Naruto because he still kept on shouting things that made the Uzumaki even more furious.

By this time, Sai had finally moved the jar completely out of Sayuri's reach. If he was wrong about this, Sai would glady allow Sakura to smack him on the face. Instead of thinking of a plan, here he was taking his precious little time getting a jar.

"You don't even know the whole truth!!! Hinata's mom didn't do it! It was Honoka-sama's father!" Kazuki and Sayuri was taken aback by the information they've heard from the kunoichi. But the man quickly regained his courage and faced the group with an even stark and hostile expression on his face. "So what?! Honoka or not they're all fucking the same!!! They could've done something that time but they didn't! So I don't care what you tell me cause I won't fucking change my mind!!!" The green-eyed man's voice echoed throughout the cave.

Sakura and Sai were the only one sane enough to make decisions. Shino, Kaoru, and Naruto were clearly angry and out of it. And even if Sakura still wants to talk to the man, she needs to prepare herself and make sure to stop the three if they go berserk and attack Kazuki, forgetting Natsumi's request.

"Shut up..." The Uzumaki was only looking at Hinata. Not batting any of his attention to something else. Sayuri felt the extreme anger flowing from the blonde causing her to step back in fear. She felt like she stood face to face with the devil. But as soon as she made her step, her eyes immediately widened in horror when she realized the jar behind her knees wasn't there anymore. Confronted by this problem, Sayuri finally let go of the hand seal she was desperately holding on to the entire time, much to her regret.

Having witnessed the panic in Sayuri's face and body language, Sai took this advantage and summoned his snakes to come to where he was as quickly as possible. As soon as the jar was in touch, the pale ninja formed the release hand seal onto the jar.

"Kai!" The paper seal that was on the jar's body ripped apart after Sai shouted. Everyone including the siblings shifted their eyes to the pale ninja and the jar. Kazuki had cursed his sister out of anger. Sayuri on the other hand was trembling in fright. She had never seen her brother get so infuriated at her. She wanted to run away but she knew that wasn't possible. The only escape route was the area where the blonde and the others stood at.

"Nii-san!" The young woman tried to hold his brother's arm but he only shrugged her hand away, clearly stopping himself from hurting her. "Get out of here, Sayuri. Now!!!" As soon as his voice echoed through the walls, Sayuri could only cower in fear, stepping back to the farthest corner of the room.

Naruto and his team didn't pay any attention to the pair's fight. They only stood and stared at the white shadow-like form escaping from the jar which quickly dived into Hinata's lifeless body. The blonde held his shaky breath giving Sakura a questioning look. _What's happening?_ Sakura, Shino, and Kaoru gave the man who was holding the jar the same look Naruto had. But as soon as they heard Hinata coughing loudly and violently, they finally placed the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Hinata!!!" Naruto screamed her name in a manner he never thought he could. Kazuki noticing this instantly went to Hinata and aimed a kunai on her neck. "Stop! Or she'll really die!!!" The blonde stopped in his tracks and glowered at the man.

Hinata winced when she felt the sharp pain on her side when she coughed. She tried her best not to breathe heavily as it just worsened the pain. She moved her arms and feet only to be greeted by another set of nagging ache.

"Don't fucking move." The Hyuga shivered with how sinister Kazuki's voice was. She looked down and saw the cold, pointed kunai on her neck. She closed her eyes when she felt the blood dripping down her throat as Kazuki pushed the kunai slowly into her skin.

Naruto who was seeing all these happen in front of him could only shake in anger. "Hinata!" He called the Hyuga and when he saw her trying to find him, the blonde felt his cheeks trembling. He wasn't sure if he was glad because she responded to his voice or angry because she was still in a lot of pain.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata's vision was still blurry but when she heard him calling her with his soothing voice, she knew that he was really here. That voice that cheered her on during the chunin exams. That warm and deep voice that pushed her to change and become better. That same voice that calmed the storm in her life and became the sunshine in her suffocating clouds. That voice that came from the man she loves.

Kazuki tightened the kunai that was pointing on Hinata's throat making the kunoichi frown. "I hate to interrupt your little romantic reunion but I believe we still have some things to settle, am I right, Hinata?" The Hyuga was about to answer but when Kazuki kissed her neck, she felt every hair on her body stood up. Her face even got paler when the green-eyed man hugged her lewdly, like a hungry wolf devouring a lone sheep. He saw Sayuri on his peripheral vision hugging her knees, shaking. He knew he was the reason his sister became like that. And he knew he needed to make it up to her after dealing with the people that stood before him.

The Uzumaki wished that all he was seeing was just someone else's genjutsu — a sick and twisted genjutsu. But the sting in his chest was enough to prove that he was very much in reality. "Naruto." He felt Sakura call him from the side. He briefly looked at her with an annoyed face. "What is it Sakura-chan?" He asked with an even more annoyed tone.

Sakura knew he wasn't pissed at her. He was pissed at himself for not being able to do anything but watch Hinata being disrespected like she was a pig. Heck, even pigs were treated better than her at this situation! "I have a plan. But I require you to talk him down first. Buy us some time." She said in a hush, not breaking her stare at Kazuki. It would be bad for them if Kazuki would grow suspicious of their actions.

Talking was the last thing Naruto needed. All he wants to do was to punch Kazuki until his face was beaten into pulp. If not for Natsumi's request, he would've done that in a heartbeat. "Okay. I'll do my best." He answered back with a contorted face.

He looked at the man who was still touching Hinata indecently. Naruto was nearing the edge of control and sanity but here he was about to talk some sense into him. Kazuki was unlike any of his previous nemeses. His vocabulary couldn't even describe how evil and vile the man was. He was too detached with reality to the point of no return. To him, his mind was like a hybrid combination between Kaguya's greed and Orochimaru's illusionistic beliefs. And that thought alone was the most problematic idea he had ever imagined in his entire life. _"Kurama! Are you there?"_ He dug inside the hollows of his mind only to find the fox in a fitting rage. **"Yeah."** He replied in gritted teeth.

 _"I'm going closer to them. If he's going to trap me inside a genjutsu, you know what to do."_ Naruto said with an authoritative voice. **"Leave it to me."** The fox retorted.

Naruto stepped forward leaving his friends behind him. If whatever Sakura was planning is going to succeed, he needed to at least perform what he does best — talk.

Kazuki noticed this which prompted him to tauten his hold on Hinata. "Don't come any closer!!!" Kazuki shouted with a blear of panic. He was against five people. And to make it all worse, one of them was Naruto Uzumaki. Of course he heard of his greatness. Of how he defeated countless of powerful shinobis. But despite all of that, Kazuki also has a trump card upon him. Hinata was his weakness. Kazuki was sure of that.

"Kazuki. What you're doing.. Do you really think it will solve everything? Do you really think the hate inside your heart would vanish if you kill her? Do you really believe that?" Despite all his resentment for the man, Naruto asked him genuinely. Although he knows that revenge doesn't end well, he still wants to understand Kazuki's perspective. Because aside from Hinata, Kazuki and Sayuri also needed saving.

"So now you're going to flatter me with words? I regret to inform you, Uzumaki-san but I'm done talking and explaining my side years ago! Don't bother me with your words. It won't change a thing." Kazuki replied with a low growl. There was no way he would permit anyone to mess with their lifelong dream. Not when they were so close to achieving it. "In fact, Hinata here already agreed to give up her life to us. Isn't that right, Hinata?" Kazuki yanked her face towards him making her shut her eyes.

The Hyuga was scared that Naruto would be disappointed with her for giving up. For not keeping their Nindo. "If she really gave up... Then I'm here to hold her hand and make her try again." Hinata opened her eyes as she heard the Uzumaki speak. The tears she tried to hold back was now on the brink of downfall. She looked at the blonde who was also looking at her intently. "Naruto-kun.." She called him in almost like a whisper.

Kazuki laughed as he looked at the pair. "Uzumaki-san.. I think you got it all wrong! I did not take Hinata here just for the purpose of making her suffer! We're talking about justice here! Don't you see the bigger picture? If she's gone, the entire Atsushi clan would realize their mistakes and beg us for forgiveness! Don't you think I'm doing something noble here? She's a child of a screwup! She will always be a constant reminder to us of Honoka's weakness. And as soon as she's out of the frame, everything will be back to normal! The pain and hate we've been keeping in for so long will be released! Don't you think I'm right, Uzumaki-san?!" The veins on the man's neck pulsated as he untangled the words of his goal to Naruto. There was no way he'd go out in his way to fight him. At the very least, Kazuki thinks he should make the whiskered ninja understand him and why he's doing all of these.

Naruto clenched his fist as he looked at the man. But ultimately, he remembered everything Pain told him before. _Love is the reason why there is pain. When we lose someone precious to us, hate is born. Vengeance is the product of that hate and so death follows. But in death there is only more death. This will give rise to more pains. In this cursed world we live in, it is a cycle of hatred that will not cease._ "It doesn't work that way, Kazuki! You can't hurt people just because you're hurting... I know that what you went through is something not to be taken lightly. But what you're doing right now is just so wrong! There are other ways to give justice for your mother! If you would just let us help you we can-" The blonde was silenced when Kazuki pulled Hinata's hair causing her to shriek in pain.

"Tell me Uzumaki-san.. If killing this woman in front of me is not the answer... Then what is it? What am I to do with all these hate inside of me? Because from my own point of view, killing Hinata is the only key for us to be free! That's just how simple it is! But since all of you took an effort and made your way here, might as well listen to any of your petty reasons, right?" Naruto didn't like how Kazuki sounded so comedic. This was a matter of life and death. Hinata's life to be exact. But he was also somehow relieved that Kazuki would try to listen to him. Or at least that's what he thinks he would do. _Come on, Sakura-chan..._

Severed from Kazuki and Naruto's conversation, Sakura tried her best to go closer to her other teammates. She was glad that Kazuki took the bait in the form Naruto. It was much easier for her to tell the others of her plan. The kunoichi successfully went behind the Shino, Sai, and Kaoru without being caught by Kazuki. Being able to understand Sakura's actions, the three went closer to each other to hide her from the man's sight. "Everyone, I have a plan." Sakura said dryly.

"I won't repeat it again so please listen carefully. First off, Sai. I want you to summon your snakes again. Only this time, you're going to make them shackle Kazuki's legs. After you do that, that's where you come into play, Shino. Send your bugs and command them to swarm Kazuki. Suck out his chakra, just enough for him to not put up a fight. Lastly, Kaoru-san. I want you to go to his sister. Make sure she doesn't go to Kazuki's aid. As soon as we all do that, I'm going to break the chains on Hinata and we'll take her away from him." Sakura commanded the three without any hint of reservation. She knows how half-assed of a plan this was but with Kazuki's current state of mind, they needed to get Hinata as far away as possible.

The three men didn't seem to have any argument since they immediately stood in cautiousness, shoulders straight and eyes laser-focused on Hinata and Kazuki. "Okay. Let's do this." Sakura stated as she patted everyone on their backs. _This is now or never. Please, let thi_ _s be a success._

Naruto walked even closer to where Hinata and Kazuki was. He was just ten feet away from them. The blonde was fascinated as to how he still managed to suppress his desire to mindlessly jump in and punch Kazuki. "If I tell you that Natsumi-sama and the entire Atsushi clan wishes to apologize to you both personally... Would you change your mind?" He questioned the green-eyed man with a sincere voice.

Kazuki felt like there was something stuck inside his throat. He couldn't believe what Naruto had just said. Natsumi apologizing to them? Even the Atsushi clan? Ha! That was all he wanted. But was that even possible? After all these years? "Hahaha! That's a funny one, Uzumaki-san! I haven't heard a good joke in such a long time!" Kazuki wiped the tears on his eyes due to his laughing. He slightly stepped away from Hinata finally removing the kunai on her neck, stifling a laugh.

Naruto saw Sai's snake slowly making its way toward Kazuki. _Just in the nick of time!_ The blonde hid away the incitement he was feeling. He's not going to mess this whole thing up. "But I'm not joking around Kazuki. Natsumi-sama really wants to apologize to you and your sister." He responded which made Kazuki stop himself from laughing and drilled his glare to him.

"Don't lie to me." Kazuki said, trembling in anger. _They're just playing with us. They're just playing with us._ Kazuki thought that there was no way in hell that the Atsushi clan would do that. Why now? Why now after so many wasted years? Was this another attempt to silence them once again? "There's no way that's true!"

"It's the truth Kazuki. Why would I lie to you?" Kazuki froze slightly with Naruto's question. He was right. There was no reason for him to lie. But he's too filled with pride to even believe a thing the blonde was saying. "I don't know, Uzumaki-san... Maybe.. I got tired from listening to all of their false promises?" The man replied bluntly.

Naruto was starting to get frustrated with how he's just going back and forth with Kazuki. But he knows he's almost there. He saw how the man hesitated when he told him about the clan leader. He just needs to engage him a little bit more. "I know it must be so difficult for you to believe them now, Kazuki.. But if you can't trust them... Then trust me." The Uzumaki looked at Kazuki with a determined face. If the Atsushi would still practice these injustices to Kazuki and to other people in the future, Naruto would take it upon himself to change the clan and entire village. He didn't become the world's hero for nothing.

Hinata admired the blonde even more as she listened to their conversation. This was indeed the Naruto she fell in love with. The Naruto who always stands by his words. The Naruto who never thinks twice in helping people who are trapped in the darkness. The Naruto who was always so kind and strong.

Kazuki closed his eyes before letting out a daunting simper. He was now confronted with a different situation. A situation of great importance. What he's going to respond to the blonde now will shape his and Sayuri's future. If Naruto wasn't lying to him, this would ultimately be a chance for them to make the Atsushi clan realize their mistakes. But Kazuki knows he was going to take a risk. A big one. And if he's going to trust Naruto from now on, there was certainly no turning back. It's either they live another day to witness the Atsushi clan change or they'll end up in a prison cell for the rest of their lives. This was now or never. The green-eyed man opened his eyes meeting the Uzumaki's blue ones. _Okaa-san.. Did you send this one?_ Kazuki stood face to face with a man way younger than him. But here he was letting Naruto win him over. He would be lying to himself if he'd say he doesn't want all that for themselves. It was true that he was disgusted at the Atsushi clan but despite all of his violent front and actions, all he wanted was for the clan to own up to their mistakes and give justice to his mother's death. Kazuki always believed Hinata's death would push Natsumi and her clan to change and apologize. He had always believed that Hinata would be the answer to everything that hurt their family. He had always believed that all his life. He looked again at Naruto, clenching his fist trying to see if the blonde was just playing with him but instead he met the tenacity of his eyes clawing into his soul. _You really sent us some weird angel, huh.._ _Alright, Okaa-san._

"You know Uzumaki-san.." Kazuki began to speak, twirling his kunai away from Hinata. "Our mother always told us, _to not let our pride and ego get in the way of healing._ I couldn't quite understand her words back then... But now speaking with you... Every phrase and word she said that day, made sense to me now." His remarks made Hinata and Naruto's eyes doubled its size.

"I still don't know if what I'm about to do is right. Or if I'll live to regret this very day... But.. I want to give all of my trust to you, Naruto Uzumaki." The sound of the kunai falling to the ground caught the attention of everyone including Sayuri.

Sakura witnessing all of these immediately looked at Sai. The pale man then commanded his signature ink snakes to slide on Kazuki's legs and arms. Shino was about to release his parasitic bugs towards the man but the kunoichi touched his hand, signaling him to pause. "I think there's no need for them, Shino.." Sakura gave the Aburame a small smile before looking at the kneeling Kazuki. "That idiot seemed to calm him down." She added as they went closer to the three.

Sayuri seeing his brother in complete surrender, jolted up, tears falling down in each side of her face. "Nii-san! What are you doing?!" She screamed and made her way towards Kazuki only to be stopped by Kaoru.

"Sayuri! Don't fight them anymore." Kazuki said to his sister while being properly restrained by Sai.

"But.. But Nii-san! What about our plans?! What about mother?! Are you just going to let everything go?!" Sayuri was about to push Kaoru away but when Kazuki gave her a soft smile, she was held off to where she was standing. "Nii-san..." Sayuri could only utter his brother's name before dropping herself on the floor.

Kaoru clenched his jaw at the sight. He was certain that Kazuki and Sayuri were just normal and happy people before all of these went down. But look at what the injustices of their clan has done to them, turning them into hateful and vicious enemies. "Sayuri-san.. I'm sorry for everything." The red-haired man whispered as Sayuri bursted into tears.

If there was anything Sayuri would do in a heartbeat, that was to always follow her brother, wherever he would go and whatever decisions he would make. Kazuki is the only person left of their family and she would not let anyone break them apart. _Nii-san.. I trust you._

The Uzumaki felt like a heavy load was taken off from his back. He never expected Kazuki to trust him that easily and quickly. He was surprised but at the same time, glad. "I won't let you down Kazuki! Believe it!" Naruto shouted and gave the man his customary grin. His annoyance now vanished and was replaced with delight. Naruto could only wish he was there for the man when he had to face the cruel world alone with his sister. He knows too well how Kazuki was feeling. He knows too well what it feels like to live like the entire world is against your very existence. And Naruto is determined to create a world where no one would experience this kind of situation ever again.

Kazuki only gave him a smirk and closed his eyes. Although he was bounded heavily by Sai's trustworthy snakes, he couldn't remember the last time he ever felt this light, good and free. _Thank you, Naruto._

Hearing the clanging of the metal against each other, Naruto turned his gaze to Sakura who was breaking off the chains on Hinata's arms and ankles. In a flash, the blonde went to the two kunoichi feeling like his chest was about to explode. "Hinata!" He called her like her name was the only word he knows. He glared at the broken chains on the ground that was responsibile for the bruises on her tender skin.

Finally free from the bindings, Hinata's body uncontrollably ebbed towards Naruto. Her soul was definitely back but her strength was nowhere to be found. Luckily, the Uzumaki's wide frame made catching Hinata's frail body an easy task.

"Lay her down, Naruto." The medical-nin instructed the Uzumaki who was gingerly clinging the Hyuga in between his arms like his whole life depended on it. His hands perched through her back which made him grimaced as he could feel her bones meeting his touch.

"Naruto." Sakura called him once again and this time, he swiftly turned Hinata's body to her direction, laying her body on the ground as slowly as he can while her head was sitting on his lap.

As the pink-haired began to place her hand atop Hinata's abdomen, the warm green glow shone throughout the cave, a vindication of all the training she had done under the Fifth Hokage.

Naruto observed how Hinata was wincing in pain as Sakura started her treatment. He didn't need to possess the Byakugan to know that Hinata had a couple of broken ribs. He cursed Kazuki for a second inside his mind for hurting Hinata this much. The blonde then looked at his teammate who was beginning to sweat, thinking of how he'd say his thanks after. He was really relieved that Sakura was here. Especially after seeing Hinata's condition.

"She'll be fine." Sakura knew Hinata was far from fine. Aside from the broken ribs, she was also suffering from a second degree burn on her feet, severe chakra exhaustion, minor blood loss, mild dehydration and malnourishment. And if she'd include the emotional stress and trauma that this encounter has caused her, Hinata was definitely far from okay. But instead of making Naruto even more worried than he already was, she tried to appease him with those three words.

"Hinata.. Can you hear me?" Sakura asked the Hyuga who was visibly in great pain. "Y-Yes.. Sakura-chan.." She tried her best to reply while closing her eyes.

Naruto massaged her hair as the pink-haired kunoichi continued to heal her. "Hinata.. Just endure a little bit more.." The Uzumaki whispered while gently cupping her face.

Hinata could only nod at Naruto's words. It hurt her when she moves and it also hurts her when she talks. The siblings really did a number on her. But Hinata had always believed that people aren't necessarily born evil. They become evil because they are forced to become one. In this case, Hinata now knows that Kazuki is nothing but a victim in all of these. He was just an innocent cub, preyed by selfish and manipulative adults. He was silenced. And Hinata couldn't blame and get mad at him for all the things he did. He just did what he believed was right.

Sakura successfully treated the burns on Hinata's feet and now, she only had to infuse chakra for Hinata to have the strength to sit down or at least talk with them. Feeling the Hyuga's chakra network beginning to flow normally again, the pink-haired could only wipe her sweat in relief.

Cautiously, Hinata opened her eyes, squinting at the two bright-haired shinobi who were smiling at her. "Sakura-chan..? Naruto-kun..?" Her voice was hoarse as she called them. She sobbed so hard as she felt the stones of anguish and distress finally streaming away from the rivers of her heart.

It was painful for the blonde to hear her cries. He wasn't used to see her this way. And he didn't know how to stop her from crying. So Naruto pulled her up carefully and held her closer, his chin resting on the zenith of her head while his arms hugged her whole body. "Shh... It's okay now Hinata. It's over.." He said in hopes of calming the Hyuga. Sakura by then walked away and went to where Shino was. She was an instigator for the two and seeing them in each other's arms made her so happy. _Finally._

Hinata tried to push herself away to get a better look of the man but Naruto was embracing her like there was no tomorrow and the Hyuga could only give in to his touch. Her nose was swooned by Naruto's scent. It was like the familiar woody smell of the cypress tree she loves everytime she passes by the Hyuga compound. She could also faintly smell traces of ramen on him that must have stuck on his clothes since that was probably the only thing he eats. She smiled thinking as to how his scent even hushes the worries in her soul. It boggles Hinata's mind how easy it is for Naruto to disarm the walls she had built. How one smile from him can instantly make her day better. How one touch soothes away her pending doubts. How his words can act like crutches that could painlessly foster her crippling confidence. It wonders her. But it also scares her.. Because all of these are the reasons why she loves him. And the reason why she believes she could never love somebody else.

Naruto didn't want to let go of her. But he also doesn't want to make Hinata uncomfortable. He then gently leaned her back to the wall in order to make her feel at ease, although he doesn't mind nestling her again like he did awhile ago. Now that he was facing her, the blonde couldn't help but think that nothing had really changed with Hinata. Yet somehow... As he looked at her, everything about her was just... different.

In the past, the only thing Naruto could see in her eyes were paleness, a testament of her Byakugan prowess. But now, it's as if he could see nothing but colors in her eyes, magnetizing his blue ones into an endless cycle of rainbows. He can now see the subtle color of lavender around her orbs and how much it made her even more beautiful. He glanced at her hair noticing how it was even longer than before. It was as dark as the night but Naruto only dreams of sinking his entire being deep into its silky waves. It complimented her porcelain skin much like how she complimented him. At least, that's what he thinks. He had never realized how beautiful Hinata was until this very moment with her. Despite the soot on her face and around her body, for Naruto, she was still the epitome of what a woman should be. Kind and beautiful. She was at the top of the ladder and no one even comes close. He berated himself for being so blind and not being able to notice all of these about her.

They were just staring into each other's eyes, lost in their own world. Naruto's heart was beating so wildly. He never thought he could ever feel this way towards someone. He never thought he could ever witness himself loving someone as much as he loves ramen. And he never thought Hinata alone could make him feel all these emotions and strum the strings of his heart. He loves her. He loves her!

With all the energy he could muster, Naruto inhaled deeply and took her hand as if he was borrowing some of her strength just to say the most important thing he'll ever say to her. "Hinata.. I love you!" He said in a serious voice. He heard Kurama vaguely laughing at him while saying _he was too stupid for this kind of stuff,_ to which he ignored.

Sakura and Kaoru had their mouths and eyes wide open as they're trying to register what the blonde had just said. Sai was smiling but there was still a hint of shock in his eyes at Naruto's sudden confession. Shino on the other hand fixed his sunglasses and gave a concerned look to his teammate who now became a gushing fountain of blood because of how red her entire face was.

Hinata couldn't believe what she just heard! Naruto loves her? The man she loved her entire life, loves her back? She looked at him waiting for him to say that it was all just a prank. Or maybe wake up because what has happened almost felt like a dream to her. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Naruto blushing like a tomato. That was the moment Hinata knew that this was really happening to her. Her childhood crush really confessed to her. She knew her face was really red now as the Uzumaki was just staring at her like he was waiting for her reply.

The Hyuga scrupled her breath before moving her gaze away from Naruto to the ground and then to Shino. She was deliberately asking for help from the only person in the room who understands her feelings too well. It's not like Hinata doesn't want this or she doesn't love him back. This was just all too sudden for her. There was no way Naruto meant that romantically! He said that because that just how Naruto was. He loves all of his friends equally. And she was no exception! Hinata thought that maybe he said those words in the spur of the moment because he had believed she had died minutes ago. There was no way he felt the same way as her, right?

Naruto was still staring at her beautiful pearly eyes but when she looked away from him she felt like his entire world was breaking. Why was she looking away? And why was she not answering him? Did she not love him back? Was he too late? Does she love someone else? Does she have feelings for Kaoru?! Naruto couldn't help but feel disappointed. Not with her but with himself. Was he really too late? Was this truly the end for the both of them?

The Aburame who was enduring the whole scene moved closer to where the couple were as soon as Hinata gave him that look. It was the same look she gave him everytime Kiba teases her and it gets too much. It's also the same look she gives Kiba and him whenever the others joke around with her feelings for Naruto. Shino knows Hinata wasn't prepared for all of these to happen. And he knows Hinata still had doubts swimming inside her mind and what Naruto had said just made her even more confused. "Naruto. I think it's better if we get back to the village. Why you ask? Because Hinata needs to rest and Natsumi-sama would be delighted to see Kazuki-san and Sayuri-san back at Hana." Shino said as he stood beside them kinda wishing Kiba's loud mouth was here.

Eventhough Sakura was extremely glad, she also knows this wasn't the time or place for Naruto to confess his feelings. She shook her head as she thinks of how her Sasuke was nothing different than Naruto. Both of them were really clueless when it comes to these things. The pink-haired also went beside Shino to save Hinata from this fiasco. "Yeah. Shino's right, Naruto. We still need to let Hinata rest. She's been through a lot." Sakura said, highlighting the last words to make Naruto understand that although what he's doing was cute, it still made the whole atmosphere rather awkward.

The blonde was cut off from his dramatic reverie when he heard Shino and Sakura's voices telling them to leave the cave and go back to the village. He then looked at Hinata again, still holding her hand, who just gave him an apologetic smile. Naruto felt the same pain in his chest when he saw that picture of Hinata with Kaoru. He wanted to scream and run far away from her because he felt like a giant fool. Of course he would be too late! Hinata grew tired of loving him after all these years! Who does he think he is to even say those words even after hurting her so much? Naruto recalled how much he kept on saying he loved Sakura back then and thought of how Hinata must've suffered because of his density. _She must've been so hurt because of all of that... Damn it!_

"Naruto-kun.. I think they're right. Maybe we can talk about this some other time?" Hinata put her hand on top of his as she said those words. The air around them was intoxicating and if she spent another minute there, she was sure she would collapse in embarrassment. She felt bad for pushing off Naruto's confession to the side but she also wants to settle some important things first before they can talk about their relationship. And aside from that, Hinata believes Naruto was just confused about his feeling for her. She wants to give him the time to think it over again. She had to.

"O-Oh yeah! Of c-course.. Let's go!" Naruto felt like he was electrified by Hinata's touch as he quickly stood up and moved slightly away from her. He knew he was being selfish at the moment but he just felt like saying those words to her was right, perfect even. "I'll g-go with Kazuki! Shino can take care of you right, Hinata?" The blonde stuttered as he locked eyes with the Hyuga again.

"Yes, Naruto-kun. Thank you." Hinata replied politely to the Uzumaki. Too polite that it hurts. She then saw him scratch his nape and walked towards Kazuki. _I'm sorry, Naruto-kun.. I promise to tell you my answer once we get back._

Shino then kneeled in front of her offering his hand. "Are you okay?" He asked not only to check her physical condition but as well as her emotional well-being.

There was still some remnants of pain around the Hyuga's abdomen but it was better than what she had just went through. "Yes, Shino-kun." She responded as she held his hand.   
  
Shino then slid her arms across his shoulders to help her stand. "I don't think you can walk Hinata. The reason is that, you just recovered from everything that has happened and your strength hasn't returned." The Aburame said, noting the flimsiness of her kneees.

After being tied up for two days, close to no water and food, Hinata's legs were soft and wobbly as a jelly. And she really couldn't stand properly even if she wants to. But thanks to Shino giving her some stability, Hinata finally stood up from the ground. "I'm sorry for this Shino-kun." The kunoichi apologized to her now kneeling teammate whose back was facing her. She was saying sorry for carrying her on his back and as well as for letting him step in with her conversation with Naruto.

"Don't worry too much, Hinata. Why you ask? Because you're an important member of Team 8 and you're like a sister to me. So there's no need for you to apologize. If it involves you and Kiba, I'd always lend my hand and shoulders to you without any second thoughts." Shino was glad he wasn't facing Hinata because he was sure he was blushing right now. "Now... Climb onto my back. We need to get you home." The brown-haired man said in almost an amused tone.

Hinata smiled and rode on Shino's back. "Thank you so much, Shino-kun. I appreciate you too." She stated as she rested her head on his shoulders. Shino's built may never compare to those of Kiba or Naruto's but his steadiness always impressed Hinata. He may sometimes appear as thin and weak, but Shino has proven he was dependable and deadly.

As soon as she settled on the Aburame's back, Hinata vividly remembered their genin days. Of when everytime she gets hurt, Kiba and Shino were always there for her just like this very moment. They were always there for her like they were her big brothers. They would always offer her piggyback rides whenever she was tired and sometimes they spoil her with her favorite cinnamon rolls. She was somehow relieved that the Inuzuka wasn't here because if he was, the entire cave was far long gone.

Naruto who devastatingly helped Kazuki stand up scowled at the sight of Shino and Hinata. Eventhough he knows they were like a brother and sister to each other, he couldn't help but feel jealous at the Aburame. "You know, after all the stunt you pulled out there..I hope you still haven't forgotten our promise, Uzumaki-san.." The blonde shifted his gaze to Kazuki who was smirking at him obviously making fun of him. "Of course, ya know!!! I always stand by my words. So don't worry, Kazuki!" Naruto beamed at the man. Kazuki then shook his head, smiling and began to walk outside the cave. Sai walked beside the blonde, Kaoru and Sayuri quickly following them while Sakura strode alongside Shino to monitor Hinata.

On their way outside the cave, Kazuki's men were surprised to see the siblings who walked casually and willingly with the group. "Kazuki-sama!!!" Yori shouted at him, twisting his body to free himself from the snakes that Sai has bounded them.

"Yori. It's okay. I shall go to Hana with them." Kazuki declared to his men. Everyone shared a puzzled look at what they just heard. "Kazuki-sama! What about your-" Another man was about to speak only to fetter when he saw Kazuki smile. It wasn't the usual steely smile he always gave them. It was pure. A peaceful smile. This was the very same man who would never think twice in killing someone. And that same man was smiling at them... cherubically.

"This... This is not about me anymore. This is now about our clan." Everyone looked at the man with zeal in each of their dampening eyes. "I know I've been selfish. And I've been dragging everyone of you into my own niche of hell... But I have made my decision. You all have the freedom to leave me and go on your own path. I will bear all the consequences so you don't have to worry. It's the least I can do for all of you for the years of suffering I made you go through. I'm truly sorry." Despite being tied up, Kazuki tried his best to give his clansmen a bow. He never once expected to do this in front of anyone but apologizing to them seemed to be the easiest thing he's ever done in his whole life. And only Naruto made him realize that. He single-handedly punctured a hole inside the barricade he had built against the world. And eventhough it only took minutes for Naruto to make him realize his mistakes, it was also the most important minutes of Kazuki's life. Naruto Uzumaki was the first person who listened to him. And he was also the first person to not push him away like he was some shit.

"We will follow you no matter what happens, Kazuki-sama. You are the only rightful leader whom we wish to follow. We have been with you in your darkest days and we still choose to be with you in your brightest moments ahead." Yori couldn't help but shed a tear as he said those words. He was so happy to be able to witness the return of the Kazuki he knew. There was absolutely no reason for him to leave the man, now that he's able to see the light. All the horrendous things he had done to them was now a mere thing of the past. Yori could only smile at Kazuki and Sayuri thinking of how surreal everything was.

Kazuki raised his head now having the urge to cry after hearing his men's words. Naruto who saw this heartfelt moment, chimed in and draped his arm over Kazuki's shoulder. "Everyone, don't worry! I promised your man Kazuki here that I'm going to ensure all of you the justice you deserve.. It's time to end all of your sufferings. So just hang tight, okay?" The blonde announced and gave his toothy grin to the men, slightly forgetting his dilemma with Hinata.

The green-eyed man looked at Naruto and smiled as well. Kazuki thought he was really a dumb looking guy. But he also thought that it only took a dumb looking guy like him to get him out from the mud he was in.

All the while, Kaoru stood in disappointment behind the blonde. He was disappointed at himself for not being able to be of great help in rescuing Hinata and also for not being the one to patch up the wounds with the Masaru clan. Although he was absolutely thankful for Naruto's intervention, he couldn't help but suddenly feel useless and small. Doubts started to cross inside his mind. He was the Atsushi clan heir but was he good enough to lead Hana? All he has is a dream for peace among the villagers. Other than that, he has nothing. He was young, inexperienced, and dumb which made him think of how badly Hana would end up under his leadership. He wished he had Naruto's drive and strength. In that way, he wouldn't have these doubts... right?

Hinata's smile vanished when she saw Kaoru's shoulder began to slump. She knew exactly that something was bothering the red-haired man. The Hyuga asked Shino to walk and stand beside Kaoru. When they were side by side, Kaoru didn't even notice them. Hinata saw him biting his lips while clenching his fists. The kunoichi was all too familiar with this scene. This was how Naruto would look like when he begins to doubt his self. And Hinata doesn't want any of her friends to go into a spiral of uncertainty. She knows how hard it is to live a life full of doubts. A life full of what-ifs and wishful thinkings. A life of not trying. Kaoru was her dear friend. She wouldn't let him go down that path. Not on her watch.

The Hyuga placed her hand on his shoulder before speaking. "Kaoru-kun.. You did well. I'm proud of you." She said in a low, cheerful voice.

Kaoru felt that warm feeling again. He turned and looked at Hinata who was beaming at him like he accomplished something big. "Hinata.." He called her name not knowing what to say.

"I know your mind is bullying you. But don't listen to it. You're a great and capable person. I believe that everything you do from here on will be monumental and important. Kaoru-kun.. You got this. And don't forget that I'm always here for you. Everyone is." Kaoru wanted to drop on the ground and cry with he just heard from Hinata. He didn't expect her to notice his sudden change of demeanor. His stomach was twisting of how he was just so overjoyed with her kind words. This was exactly the reason why he likes her so much. _Hinata.. Stop making me feel so uncool, will you?_ He smiled at the Hyuga before letting out a sigh.

The red-haired man then took Hinata's hand on his shoulder and held it tightly. "Thank you, Hinata. That really means a lot to me. Thank you.." He replied making Hinata smile even more.

Hinata was relieved that Kaoru began to act more like the Kaoru she knows. She saw the determination on his eyes covered with his cheeky smile. Now, all that's left was for them to return to Hana.

Shino had a small smile plastered on his face the entire time that he was listening to Hinata's and Kaoru's conversation. One was due to the fact that his teammate was showcasing her God-given kindness to the man. And second was because he saw Naruto's reaction when he saw Kaoru and Hinata held hands. _Too bad for you Kiba and Akamaru. Why you ask? Because I'm about to witness firsthand the blossoming of Naruto's love for Hinata. This will be a sight to behold._ He could only laugh just the thought of what happens next.

"Everyone, let's go home!"

As soon as Sakura shouted those words, the group continued on their way to Hana. But this time, they were leaving the hurtful past behind, towards to a better and promising tomorrow.

____________________________________________________________

Hi!!!!!! This has been the longest chapter I've wrote and it took me a lot of time to really write this part!  
＼(≧▽≦)／

Did you enjoy reading it? I hope you did! (╥﹏╥) I really had a hard time in telling each of their perspectives here and also in giving Kazuki and Sayuri the justice they deserve.

I know it was too short but at the end of the day, Kazuki is just a hurt person who needs someone to help them see the better side of life. o(〒﹏〒)o And that someone is none other than Naruto!!! (ﾉ´ з ')ノI tried to stick Naruto's character in Shippuden where he always goes out his way to help other people who had similar experiences as him just as Kazuki did.

But everyone, are you satisfied with how things turned out? I really hope you enjoyed it!!! (ಥ﹏ಥ) I tried to include some fight scenes between Kazuki and Naruto but I really didn't put it in my final draft. Do you think this chapter is underwhelming? I'd like to hear your feedbacks! (♡μ_μ)

As always, thank you for reading and supporting this story. I appreciate it a lot! ♡

Don't hesitate to comment any suggestions and criticisms. I'll take it even if it hurts lol. (｡•́︿•̀｡)

On to the next chapter!!!!

I love you guys!!!


	10. Changes

The subtle signs of dawn made the group smile except for Kazuki and his sister. Despite Naruto's reassurance and gentle words, Kazuki couldn't help but feel uneasy and restless as the village of Hana was almost in sight. Eventhough they essentially turned over into a new leaf, they still can't help but feel guilty about all the sickening things they did to the village. He was yet to apologize for what he did to Hinata and he couldn't even imagine what the villagers has to say to them with what they have done to Hana.

Kaoru and Sai were leading the team on the way to the village as the rest of them followed suit. Kazuki was holding Sayuri's hand, comforting each other as they were not only embarking towards Hana but also towards a future they thought was an impossible path for them to take. Even Yori and the others were starting to feel the anxiety creeping into their systems. Although they know that they were going back to mend the severed bonds with the Atsushi clan, they still can't help but think that they're going back as mere prisoners. Trusting the blonde's words was a big risk on their part but they were already prepared for the worst. If they go down, they all go down together.

Noticing the uptight atmosphere brewing around Kazuki and his clansmen, Naruto turned to face them and grinned widely. He fully understands that everyone must feel so strange and overwhelmed with how everything happened so fast. However, the blonde was hopeful that all of the doubts and apprehensions inside their minds will all fade away, as soon as they arrive at Hana. "Everyone, don't worry about a single thing! Everything is going to be okay, ya know! As soon as we reach the village, you'll see and understand what I'm talking about!" The Uzumaki calmly said to them which made some of the men relax.

Kazuki tried to smile back at him but his mind was still occupied with all the uncertainties he had pondered on eversince they left their hideout. Is Natsumi really going to apologize to them even after all they did to the village? Are they truly going to attain the justice they have fought all their lives? Or were the Atsushi clan just saying words they want to hear, so that when they arrive at the village they all will be captured instead?

"We're finally here!" The green-eyed man was cut off from his thoughts when Kaoru announced their arrival. Kazuki felt like his guts was wrenching as the burnt smell of wood was all over his nostrils. They were now back at Hana. Naruto had instructed Sai to remove all their bindings back at the cave which was good enough reason for Kazuki to run away now. He could easily leave there. But somehow, in spite of the guilt and doubts eating him alive, Kazuki still clinged tightly to Naruto's words and promise.

The sun was still about to rise but Kazuki and the rest of the group clearly saw the villagers huddled together as if they were waiting for them for hours. As they walked closer and approached the citizens, Kazuki could only maintain eye contact to the ground. He was more than ready to take in all the anger and hostility of the villagers. Everyone was laughing and shouting. And he knew that any second now, somebody will throw rocks at them. He closed his eyes anticipating for the pain to muster his body. He waited. And waited. But there was nothing. He then opened his eyes to see what was happening but much to his surprise, flowers were raining around them instead of rocks. He looked around only to see the villagers smiling from ear to ear, screaming "Welcome home!!!" The green-eyed man blinked a few times making sure he wasn't imagining things. At first he thought the villagers were only pertaining to Kaoru and the rest but as he looked clearly, everyone was looking at him and his sister. Kazuki was speechless. Instead of being stoned to death, everyone was welcoming them as if they were some kind of honored guests visiting. Kazuki wasn't expecting this to happen at all. At the very least, he imagined the people to be mad at him for all the disgusting things he did to the village. Kazuki was dumbstruck and shocked but that was only a disparage of what he was really feeling deep down.

The green-eyed man almost lunged to the ground when Naruto elbowed him playfully. "I told you not to worry about a single thing, didn't I?" The Uzumaki whispered to him without losing his teethy grin.

Kazuki could only hang his mouth open as a response since the warm welcome of the villagers wasn't registering inside his mind at all. The loud beating of his heart was even drowned by the laughters and glee of the villagers. Never in his entire life did he imagine to be welcomed by the very same people he had hurt. _This.. This has to be a dream, right? What.. What's this...?_ He turned to his sister who appeared to be in a similar state as him. He then held her hand with all the strength he could gather and looked into each other, confusion and wonder floating around the irises of their eyes. Although everything was relatively new and confusing for them, something at the back of Kazuki's mind was happy that they came here with Naruto.

Soon after the villagers cooled down, they instructed Kaoru and the group to go to the clearing where Natsumi and the rest of the Atsushi clan were staying. At the mention of the elder's name, Kazuki's and Sayuri's bodies slightly stiffened. The day they've been waiting all their lives for has finally come. Their nerves were even at a higher intensity now compared to when they faced Naruto back at the cave. This was it. There was no turning back. Yori who stood behind the siblings massaged each of their shoulders and gave a comforting smile. He partly blamed himself for everything that has happened to the two. He was the older one. He was supposed to guide and help them choose the right path back then. He was there when all of these things happened and yet he was too weak to stand for what's right. But Yori knows that being weak was not an option anymore. Because now, he has someone he'd protect with his life. "Let's go, Kazuki, Sayuri."

As everyone proceeded to walk to the clearing, Hinata couldn't help but cry tears of happiness as she saw everything that transpired. Aside from the fact that she was happy to see everyone safe and healthy, she was also extremely glad to witness everyone accepting Kazuki and Sayuri with open arms. The siblings may have hurt her in many ways, but the amount of happiness the Hyuga was feeling is enough to wash away any little resentment she had towards them.

Seeing the group coming nearer to where she was, Natsumi quickly wiped away the sweat on her forehead. Anyone who'd spare a glance at her could instantly say that the elder was nervous. She felt like her heart was about to explode when she finally caught eye of the siblings. Aside from the attack a few days ago, this has been in fact the first time in so long that the two clans formally met. There was no telling of what fruit will bear from all of these, but the only thing that Natsumi was certain of was that today is the day she will finally give the peace and justice that Kazuki and Sayuri deserves. And she will do everything in her power to make that happen even at the cost of her position as the leader of the village.

Kazuki felt the air thickening around them as they finally stood in front of Natsumi. The memories of the past began to resurface again making it hard for him to breathe. The guilt he had felt awhile ago was now replaced by a sudden anger at the sight of the clan. He bit his lips trying to stop himself from causing any frenzy. The green-eyed man thought he won't ever feel this way again. He thought he'd be finally free from the hate when he agreed with Naruto. He thought that as soon he would see Natsumi in front of him, the only thing he would feel was guilt and remorse. But the anger inside him flared once again. It's as if someone poured fuel to the small flicker of hate left in his chest. He cursed himself and looked at the blonde as he began to regret his decision for coming back to Hana. Surprisingly, Naruto was also looking at him with that same determined expression he gave back at the cave which immediately stopped the heat that was gradually rising to his face.

"Kazuki. You can punch me after this." The Uzumaki whispered and gave him a thumbs-up.

The man only shook his head as he tried to focus his gaze at Natsumi again. Although he doesn't admit it, Naruto was his leap of faith. He trusted him more than anyone in his life. Naruto was the living proof of his change. And if anything, Kazuki hoped to see how everything will pan out from here on.

"Shino-kun.. I think I can stand now." The Hyuga whispered to his teammate as the two clans stood face to face with each other. They stood beside Team 7 together with the villagers while Kaoru went to where his clan was. The Aburame kneeled and gently let go of Hinata. He then swiftly stood beside her making sure she wasn't going to collapse. Eventhough he wished for her to just rest from her injuries, Shino knows no one can argue with Hinata the moment she makes up her mind.

As the sun began to rose and made the entire place brighter, Natsumi then walked forward getting the attention of everyone. She knew that the siblings wasn't amused with her presence at all. But that won't stop her. She wasted too much time already and there was no need for her to push the matter aside any longer. Because today, the truth will be known.

"First of all.." Natsumi inhaled deeply before speaking once again. "I want to give my deepest gratitude to Naruto and his team for making this moment possible for all of us today."

The group slightly bowed at the elder but quickly focused their eyes back at her.

"But most importantly... I am here to give light to the truth that has been kept in the dark for so long." Natsumi felt the lump forming on his throat as she tried to look at Kazuki straight in the eye.

"For the past generations, the village of Hana has been led by my ancestors from the Atsushi clan. The things that we are enjoying today are due to the hard works of everyone in the past... But.." Natsumi slightly shifted her gaze to the villagers.

"But.. Our clan... The Atsushi clan has also done so many inexcusable atrocities back then." The elder's voice started to waver but when her eyes stopped at Hinata, she felt like her courage and strength has been renewed. "Two decades ago... I have met a certain lady named Tomomi Masaru.. Kazuki and Sayuri's mother."

Hearing their mother's name, something inside the green-eyed man's chest broke. He felt like all the walls he had built all his life came crashing down in just a snap. He felt so bare and helpless. He knows his lungs was functioning well but Kazuki felt like he was deprived of air. He wanted to scream and cry but nothing comes out of his mouth. He wanted the pain to stop. But as he looked at Natsumi, it just hurts him more.

Sayuri noticing the panic on her brother's demeanor immediately held his hand even tighter. She was also deeply hurt but if she's going to lose it as well, no one's going to be there for her brother. Someone has to be strong for the two of them. And Sayuri will do everything in her part to be there for Kazuki no matter what.

"Tomomi... She was the kindest and most understanding person I have ever met in my life... Despite the differences of our clans... She was a good friend to me and to Honoka... And yet... I wasn't able to protect her... I.. I let her die..." By this time, Natsumi was crying her heart out, not letting herself be restrained by her fragile bravery anymore.

"She would've been alive if we... If we didn't let the man walk away free... She should've been alive if not for our corrupt ways... We... We abused the system... And it cost the life of someone... It cost the life of a mother... A sister... And a friend..."

Aside from Natsumi's sobs and Kazuki's loud breathing, the only sound that can be heard at the area was the fizzling wind and birds chirping. Other than that, everyone was silent, as if all of them lost the ability to speak after listening to the elder.

"I'm not here to make excuses... And I'm not here to save the face of the Atsushi clan... I am here because I want all of you to know the truth... I want all of you... To know that our clan is responsible for everything that has happened to the village... Kazuki... He's not.. He's not to be blamed for all of these.."

Naruto's face soured as the same feeling he felt when he faced Nagato resurfaced in his gut. Shame and sympathy. He couldn't help but compare Kazuki to the previous Akatsuki leader. Both of the men lost someone important to them because of other people's mistakes. Both of them lived their lives in pain and suffering. And both of them devoted their existence solely for justice. But despite all that, the Uzumaki knows that it wasn't too late for Kazuki and Sayuri. They still have a chance to make things right.

"And I am here... I am here because I need to apologize to you Kazuki.. Sayuri.. And the entire Masaru clan... To everyone... I.. I apologize for everything that my family has put you through.. I can only imagine the pain that you've experienced because of our own lack of judgement and vigor. We did not only strip you of your rights... But.. But we treated you like you were criminals... You were just kids.. And we treated you that way... Just because we were too ashamed to face our own lapses and mistakes... I'm really sorry.. I'm truly sorry..." Natsumi's soft voice broke as she spoke her true feelings to the orphans. She was already on her knees, head kissing the ground. The tears that continued to pour out of her eyes trickled on to the soil creating a small puddle of mud that barely missed her face. She didn't care about her appearance anymore. What mattered most to her now was to ask for forgiveness to the two siblings, their clan, and to the villagers who have been kept in the dark for the longest time.

As soon as Natsumi kneeled, the entire Atsushi clan and the villagers also bowed down to Kazuki and Sayuri.

Kazuki stiffened at the sight. He gasped as the waves of hapiness, infuriation, and sadness started to take over his consciousness. His feelings and thoughts was in a state of complete muss making him incapable of formulating a single word. He looked at his sister who was already crying. He knew Sayuri was as hurt and shocked as he was. But he couldn't utter a word of consolation towards his sister. He could only just look at her and grip her trembling hand firmly. His gaze then went back to Natsumi who was still parallel to the ground, about to speak again. 

"After all these years... I'm not even certain if saying sorry is enough to compensate for everything that you went through.. Because I know.. I know it wouldn't... I know simply saying sorry doesn't take anything back.. A single sorry doesn't change the past.. It.. It won't take the pain away from you and it won't ever take the mistakes that we've committed.. That's why... I'm stepping down as the leader of this village..."

Everyone froze at the elder's declaration. No one expected her to say that. But then again, everyone also knew that what Natsumi was doing was for the best interest of the village. Stepping down from her position was nothing compared to the things that the past Atsushi clan has done to Kazuki and his clansmen.

"I'm not asking you to forgive us now or any time in the near future.. We've caused you too much hurt in life... And.. And you all have the right to be angry at us.. But please.. Please know that we regret everything we have done.. And until the day of my last breath, I will still continue to regret that decision.." Natsumi cleaved to the ground as her breath was beginning to stagger. She knew that if she had only been stronger back then, this wouldn't have happened to all of them. If she had only fought for what was right, Kazuki and Sayuri wouldn't have led such painful life.

Kazuki couldn't recall the last time he cried in front of other people. He really didn't notice he was crying until he felt the warm liquid racing down his shaking cheeks. He felt like his ribs were closing in to where his heart was which made the task of exhaling air a difficult one. He wasn't sure if his body was trembling but he knows he was losing the strength to stand up.

The man knew this was pain. This was the pain he grew accustomed to. This was the pain he had held on for as long as he can remember. This was the pain that pushed him to survive every waking day of his life. This was the pain that made their life a living hell, keeping them far away from happiness and love. But even though Kazuki knows this was pain, he had this inexplicable feeling of relief under his chest. The twinge in his heart was getting even more painful by the minute, but that feeling of relief was there. Lingering. He couldn't explain this emotion that was flourishing inside him but all he knows was that he was hurt but he was also uncannily... happy. He gently shook his head, trying to find the answer to this another puzzle. _Is_ _it possible for a person to feel like this? I.. I feel like my entire body is boundlessly flying over huge, dark clouds... And I... I can feel the massive whoosh of wind caressing my face, whispering words of comfort. I.. I can still feel the hurt throbbing in every part of my body but... why do I feel this way...? Why do I feel like I want to cry and smile at the same time? Am I.. Am I going insane...?_

Everyone who witnessed this different side of Kazuki and Sayuri could only bite their lips and smother a tear. The sight was too much for any of them to accept and handle. It only served as a reminder for them that the siblings were nothing but a by-product of what a corrupt justice system could do to innocent lives. They were nothing but the fruits that grew from the rotting soil of the adults who only thinks of their own selves and their own pleasure.

Hinata kept her gaze to the green-eyed man who was trying his best to stop his tears from falling. Hinata made a promise to her mother back at the cave and she intends to keep it. She won't give up on Kazuki now, just like how she didn't give up on Neji then. To the Hyuga, Kazuki resembled her cousin's experiences and life in some instances. She believes in her heart that Neji would've live a life like the man in front of her if Naruto hadn't save him from the darkness of his pride. She knew her beloved cousin would have continued to hold a grudge against her and the main branch family just like how Kazuki and Sayuri despised the Atsushi clan.

"I..." Kazuki's voice was puny but it was sufficient for everyone to hear. After acting all high and mighty in front of Yori and his men yesterday, Kazuki has just come to realize that he really doesn't have any idea of what to say to the elder. Certainly, the man could just easily scream and tell everyone to fuck off. But Kazuki knows that wasn't the right thing to say. Or at least, that wasn't what he wanted to say. There was no denying that Natsumi's words were indeed sincere. He felt it. It was as heartfelt as Naruto's words back at the cave.

At the thought of the blonde, Kazuki turned his head to the crowd, finding the eyes that has saved him. But instead of spotting Naruto's blue orbs, Kazuki's gaze landed on Hinata's pale ones. But what caught the man off guard was when the kunoichi gave him a warm and comforting smile. He pursed his lips in pure bafflement as to how the Hyuga could even smile at him after all the sick and terrible things he had done to her. He wanted to puke at Hinata's kind gesture not because he didn't liked it but because Kazuki thought he didn't deserve it. But as Hinata gave him a reassuring nod, the man saw the same determination Naruto had on her eyes. And with this, Kazuki inhaled deeply preparing himself to speak again and carefully looked back to Natsumi.

"I.. I don't.. I don't know what I'm going to say to you, Natsumi-san.. Your words.. I don't question the sincerity of your words at all.. I just.. It's just that.. I'm confused.. I'm in pain.. We're.. We're still hurt.. Even after your apology... My heart... It's burning in pain..." Kazuki finally spoke with a melancholic voice.

Natsumi slowly sat up and looked at Kazuki, waiting for him to continue.

"I have lived my life in constant agony and hate that... That sometimes it even scares me to think of living a life without it... My mind tells me to keep holding on to my hate and just ignore your words... But that.. My heart tells me otherwise.. To tell you the truth, Natsumi-san... I'm really scared... I'm so afraid of what's going to happen to us from now on..."

Everyone's attention was now directed at Kazuki. Because all of them knows that his words will shape the future of the two clans and the village. 

"My mother... She always told us to not let our egos get in the way of our healing... I just recently understood what it meant... And... And the weight of those words.. It changed something within me so drastically... But I know it's what she would have wanted... Because I know she believes in me... She believes in us..." Kazuki looked at his sister and gave up a smile.

"That's why.. I'm.. For once.. I'm choosing to let go of this hurt and hate inside me.. For once.. I'm not going to let it define me and my life anymore.. Because now... I'm.. I'm going to welcome happiness in my life from this day on... "

The green-eyed man doubts he would ever forget or deny the weight of anguish that the previous Atsushi clan has done to their family. He knows the pain would still be there to remind him of their mistakes and the past. But Kazuki knows that unlike before, he won't be lamenting about the past for the rest of his life. Because now... Kazuki was finally letting himself free from the chains of torment. He now understands that the anger he was feeling awhile ago was a part of him trying to protect his sanity. The happiness was him finally understanding that he was capable of healing. And the sadness was him realizing that he and his sister had miss out so much in life.

The man never thought that this day would finally come. The day he'd finally be able to live in peace with Sayuri. As he began to untangle the words, all of his confusions were starting to vanish one by one.

"I forgive you, Natsumi-san. I don't think I'll ever forget of the past too... But.. You don't have to punish yourself and live your life in regret. I.. I want to heal. I want all of us to heal.. I want to discover the world I failed to see.. I want to understand myself more.." He then smiled at Natsumi and looked at her with hopeful eyes.

"And I.. I know you're the only person who could do that.. So please.. Please help me... Help me become a better person.." Kazuki clenched his fists before sinking his upper body onto the ground.

Natsumi didn't expect Kazuki to forgive her let alone ask for her help. She sobbed even more at Kazuki's words, glad that finally... there was no bad blood between them.

"I would love to know you better as well, Kazuki.. I.. Really.. Thank you... Thank you for giving me another chance.. As long as I live.. I won't ever let what happened to the both of you, happen ever again.. I promise you that." The elder crawled to where Kazuki was and gently enveloped him in a warm embrace. She motioned Sayuri to come closer, to which she calmly complied.

Her brother's words still rang in her ears. Sayuri knew he was right. He wasn't asking her to forget about their mother. He just wants them to move past it and heal and be better so that whatever happened to their mother won't happen to anyone again. Sayuri may never admit it to her Kazuki, but she, more than anyone, also wants to heal herself from everything. And now, she was able to live and experience all that, thanks to Naruto.

The three of cried even more as they continued to embrace each other. It's as if all they needed was each other's warmth. And thankfully, the stars made their paths cross once again.

As the three were huddled in each other's arms, the villagers jumped out of joy and clapped all their tears away. They all hugged each other as the bittersweet ending was registering inside their chests.

Natsumi couldn't help but thank Hinata inside her mind. It was all thanks to her and her words that she finally had the strength again to stand and own up to her mistakes. She lived her whole life trapped inside a room of darkness and just like the gentle moon, Hinata gave her light in order see the world in a better angle and perspective.

Kazuki was one who could never stand the fiery heat of the sun. He figured he doesn't need it since he had his hate inside him burning him up. But when he stood under the intensity of Naruto's gaze and determination, he knew that his burning hate could never compete against the Uzumaki's warmth. His warmth made him feel like he was human again. It was burning like the sun but it never hurt him like his rage.

Naruto who was standing at the side could only smile at the three. He was really happy that things worked out for the best. The blonde could only laugh, thinking of how he always end up liking his enemies after every fight. _Some things never change, ya know!_

............................................................................................................

After the emotional reconciliation between the two clans, everyone went to their own tents to rest with a smile on each of their faces.

With Kaoru staying over with Natsumi and Kazuki to talk more about the village's future, Hinata decided to go and stay with her friends. They had just arrived this morning but the Hyuga wasn't feeling tired at all. In fact, she felt better than she ever had. Apart from the notion, that she was alive and well, she was also really happy to see Kazuki and Sayuri finally in good terms with Natsumi and the village.

"Hinata, are you okay?" They were on their way to the tent designated for them when Sakura held her hand to ask her. Although she had healed her, the medical-nin knows Hinata still very much needs to rest.

"Yes, Sakura-chan. It's all thanks to you that I'm feeling okay now." Hinata smiled as she accepted Sakura's hand and clasped it warmly.

Sai and Shino was walking behind the two kunoichis while Naruto was walking far behind them.

After saying goodbye to Kazuki and Sayuri awhile ago, Naruto was greeted again by the dilemma he had back at the cave. His rejected confession. To the Uzumaki, everything happened so fast yesterday. But now, he felt as if he was trailing like a snail behind the woman he loves. He was trying his best to build a gap between him and Hinata. He wasn't really sure about what he's going to say to her after she practically rejected his love. Was he going to act normal? Like nothing happened? Or was he going to stay away from her since she doesn't like him back anyway? _No.. That's not gonna happen, ya know!_ Naruto clicked his tongue at the idea. Staying away from Hinata was the last thing he'd do in this life. She had always been there for him and he could never imagine himself leaving her lest a life without her. Hinata may have rejected him at a chance in love, but it won't ever change the fact that she holds a special place in his heart.

The pink-haired kunoichi felt the sullen and miserable air that surrounded the Uzumaki. She knew that the blonde was overthinking everything again. Sakura knows Hinata didn't reject Naruto. Everyone who was on Hinata's shoes would probably be speechless as well. But then again, no one could blame Naruto's actions during that time. Sakura then closed her eyes and smiled with a thought in her mind. Now that everything has boiled down, the least that she can do was to let her two friends talk their true feelings for each other.

"Sakura-chan, are you all going to stay here at the village for a while? Or are you going back to Konoha?" The startled pink-haired turned to look at the Hyuga who was smiling at her softly. She didn't really noticed that she was caught in her own reverie again.

"Um..." Sakura was about to reply to her but then Hinata's question suddenly sparked an idea on her mind. _Perfect!_ "I think we're going to stay here for awhile, Hinata. We just have to report to Hokage-sama about what happened and also ask for Captain Yamato's help. We just can't leave the village like this. We want to help rebuild Hana." Sakura responded and beamed at Hinata.

"And speaking of reporting.. Sai, Shino. Come with me. Naruto, accompany Hinata. We'll be back!" Sakura wriggled her eyebrows at Sai and Shino hoping they would understand what she wants to happen.

The two who seemed to get Sakura's plan quickly nodded at her, much to the pink-haired's delight.

"E-Eh?" Hinata and Naruto both tried to call Sakura out but the trio immediately waved goodbye and started to walk away from them.

As the three figures of his friends vanished from their sight, Naruto felt like his heart was going to burst as the idea of him and Hinata finally alone was beginning to sink inside his mind. The Uzumaki wanted to run after his teammates and scold them for storming off but he knows that wasn't a plausible thing to do. If they were on a different condition and time, the blonde would definitely use this as an opportunity to catch up with his dear friend and talk endlessly until both of them runs out of stories to tell. Naruto scratched his temple as he looked at Hinata. He really wanted to get rid of the silence that was hovering over them and made the whole situation even more unbearable. _Kurama?! Hey! Help me out, ya know?!_ The blonde tried to call out to his fox friend only to be answered by yet another deafening silence.

In hopes too hide her nervousness, Hinata fiddled her fingers and forcefully closed her eyes. She should've known Sakura would pull a stunt like this. But despite the trivial annoyance she had towards her friend's attempt to help her, the Hyuga also knows that sooner or later, she and Naruto were bound to talk about their relationship anyway. _You got this, Hinata. It's just Naruto-kun... Nothing has changed! You.. You got this!_ Eventhough the butterflies in her stomach was getting too distracting for blue-haired, she still managed to take deep breaths before facing the blonde.

And so with all the courage she barely gathered, Hinata turned around only to see Naruto already looking at her with a subtle blush on his tanned skin. She reddened as well at the sudden eye contact but immediately shook it off in order to cut off the silence they were in.

"N-Naruto-kun.. Let's walk together?" It was a real weight off Hinata's shoulders as she finished voicing out her question. The Hyuga really tried her best to sound normal as possible as she didn't want to make the Uzumaki feel like something has changed between them after everything that happened back at the cavern. Because for Hinata, nothing has changed. And she knows nothing will. Naruto will always be precious to her.

Naruto bit his lip as soon as he heard Hinata's soft and beautiful voice. "S-Sure! But.. Is it okay with you? I mean.. does your body not hurt when you walk? We can just sit somewhere quiet, ya know?" Naruto asked as he walked to her side, trying his very best to stop himself from burying Hinata into his chest.

"I'm okay, Naruto-kun. But... But if we can find a place.. We can also do that." Hinata smiled sheepishly at the blonde, grateful for his concern.

As soon as they began to walk alongside each other, both of them were imminently cornered by muteness once again.

Naruto just recently learned and understand that he had always loved silence. Specifically, the silence whenever he was with Hinata. Not for the reason that the silence between them saves him the time to speak, but rather the silence they share made him feel like his company was more than enough for the kunoichi.

However, the blonde didn't particularly liked the wordless footing they were in right now. He felt like they were inside a cycle of endless awkward bubble despite being friends with each other their whole lives. _Come on, Naruto! Stop being lame now, alright? At least, think of something to say to her, ya know?!_ The Uzumaki glanced once again to the Hyuga and inhaled deeply, calming every muscle in his body.

"So... Um.. It's really great that everything ended well, right? I mean.. With Kazuki and Natsumi-baachan.. With the Atsushi and Masaru clan too.. I'm so glad, ya know!" Naruto broke the pregnant silence with his all too familiar cheery voice that instantly made Hinata beam.

"It's... It's all thanks to Naruto-kun.. Without you.. I'm sure the entire Masaru clan won't be here with us... I'm really h-happy that you came here, Naruto-kun... For not only saving me... But also for saving Kazuki-san and Sayuri-san... Thank you."

Naruto scratched the back of his neck, embarrassed with Hinata's compliment. "Don't mention it, Hinata! You know I'd always put myself out there if any of my friends are in danger, ya know! Um... Especially you..." The blonde knows he was being too straightforward. He knows he might look back at this very moment in the future and regret it entirely. But that didn't matter to him anymore. It didn't matter to Naruto whether Hinata liked him or not. What matters to him was the here and now together with the woman who always believed in him from the start.

The blue-haired kunoichi clutched her loud thumping chest as she tried to take in everything Naruto had just said. She felt like the veins in her heart was at the point of popping off not only because of his words but also to how intense he was looking at her.

"That's.. I.. Thank you Naruto-kun.." Hinata could only say those words to the blonde as she was overwhelmed with his sincerity making her choke with her own words. She quickly shifted her eyes to the path they were walking on, hoping to find something that can alleviate her flustered state.

"U-Um.. W-We can sit here, Naruto-kun!" The Hyuga smacked herself internally as she spluttered her words. She quickly made her way towards a large tree sitting on a small area of grass field from her right. She suddenly felt tired from all the walking but aside from that, she really didn't know if she can take more of Naruto's passionate and intense stares. Luckily for her, this was a perfect place to rest and also a perfect place for her to cool down her overheating cheeks.

Naruto smiled fondly at her stuttering and then quickly trailed the Hyuga.

"Here." The Uzumaki offered his hand to Hinata taking in the fact that she was still hurt somewhere around her abdomen. And no matter how hard the kunoichi tries to hide her pain, Naruto could easily see through her. "Careful.. You're still healing, ya know.." He whispered as he wrapped his arms around her waist to prevent her from suddenly dropping her entire weight to the ground.

The Hyuga hoicked her breath as she felt Naruto's warmth around her back making her blush copiously. "T-Thank you.." She whispered back to the blonde who was doing his best to support her body.

Naruto only grinned at her as a response before continuing his task.

Once Hinata was perched under the cool shade of the tree, Naruto then sat beside the Hyuga as well. Unlike before, the feeling of nervousness and awkwardness on his part was now completely overshadowed by happiness. The moment his body made contact to hers, all of his doubts and fears directly dropped out of his sight.

"Hinata.. Um.. Are you feeling comfortable?"

"Yes, I am.. Thank you, Naruto-kun. I.. I hope I'm not troubling you too much.."

"Don't worry, Hinata. I can do this all day and I won't even get tired, ya know!" The Hyuga was sure that the redness on her face never disappeared eversince Naruto had help her sit do. She could only give the blonde a smile as she drummed her fingers on her lap mimicking the sound of her rapid heartbeat.

The Uzumaki on the other hand couldn't stop himself from grinning. He felt like he was living in a perfect universe or maybe inside a perfect dream. He never thought he could feel this much love towards another being. He never thought he could ever feel this happy in his whole life. And even though they were separated by a slight distance, Naruto could easily feel Hinata's immense warmth radiating around him. He turned his head at her and smiled contentedly. _Ah. I could live like this forever_!

"Look, Naruto-kun! We can oversee the plateaus of Iwa from here! It's so beautiful!" Naruto promptly stopped himself from looking at Hinata and shifted his eyes at the direction where the Hyuga was pointing.

The Uzumaki was thankful Hinata chose this place. Because aside from the cool shade the tree was providing, it also shielded them from the blinding light of the sun. As soon as his sight started to adjust, Naruto couldn't help but beam widely. Hinata was right. Eventhough it was essentially just floors of rock and stones, the scenery was undeniably breathtaking.

Both of them were smiling while watching the view for a couple of minutes. But Naruto wasn't entirely watching the plateaus. He was just staring at Hinata. He couldn't help but be amazed with her beauty time and time again. Despite the wounds on her face, she was still overflowing with such alluring elegance. _Kaa-chan! Tou-chan! Hinata's so beautiful, right? She's as pretty as you Kaa-chan... And she's as kind as you Tou-chan! I.. I wish you two could meet her, ya know?_ The blonde hoped this moment would never end. He just wanted to bask his existence under Hinata's warmth. But Naruto knows that wasn't going to happen anymore. He was already too late. Hinata had already given up her feelings for him. Not that it matters much to him anyway. As long as he can have moments like this with her, Naruto was more than happy and contented.

"Naruto-kun... About what you said back at the cave.."

The Uzumaki jolted in surprise when Hinata striked up a conversation with his confession as the topic nonetheless!

He was starting to feel the dread as the Hyuga shifted her body in order to face him. Was he going to be rejected again? For the second time? Was she finally going to cut him off from her life forever? Naruto's jaw tightened as he slowly removed his back from the tree and faced Hinata as well.

"To be honest, Naruto-kun.. I was surprised. I.. I wasn't really expecting you to say that to me.." Hinata looked at Naruto with a comforting smile. "I.. I have l-loved you for as long as I can remember, Naruto-kun.. And I.. I still do.. I love you.." The Hyuga put her hands atop Naruto's which made her already pulsating heartbeat, pound even more.

"But.. I.. I know that you only meant those words as a testament of your undying love to your friends.. I know you won't ever love me like the way I do.. I really am stupid to think that you... That you meant it as something else... Still... Thank you for saying those words to me, Naruto-kun... I'm really happy. I'm really happy that I became one of you're friends... That's more than enough for me.."

The Hyuga grew anxious when Naruto furrowed his face at her. She wasn't sure if her words reached the blonde but she hoped it did. Hinata just didn't want Naruto to force himself to love her just because of what happened. She already knows that it was impossible. And she already accepted the fact that she could only stay as one of his friends, nothing more. 

Her hand that was holding Naruto's was starting to tremble with how intense the blonde was looking at her. _He looks... angry.._ Hinata was certain she didn't said things that could make him upset. But with Naruto's reaction, the Hyuga inhaled sharply as she begin to realize that she might have worsened the condition of their friendship. The last thing she would want was for that to happen.

"N-Naruto-kun.. I'm so-"

"No..." Hinata wasn't able to finish her words when Naruto suddenly spoke. She then raised her eyebrows, urging him to continue.

"You're wrong, ya know..."

"H-Huh? I'm wrong...?"

The Hyuga was finding it hard to look Naruto in the eye. There was something different with the way he's looking at her. It felt so new to her. She felt like she was burning under the scrutiny of his gaze. She felt like he was diving into the deepest corners of her soul.

"Hinata.. I.. I..." Naruto gasped as the violent twisting of his intestines inside his stomach made itself known as he called her name. To make it all worse, every fiber of his body ached as her words began to register in his mind.

He badly wanted to explain to her that she got it all wrong. He wanted to tell her that he loves her just as much as she does. Naruto has never been this certain his entire life. He knows he loves her. He knows she wasn't just a friend. He knows and his stinging body was enough proof of that. He aches for her. He loves her. And he will make sure that before this day ends, he will tell her his true feelings no matter what it takes.

_Here goes nothing!!!_

"Hinata... Look at me.." He lifted her chin and made her pale orbs meet his blue ones.

"Hinata... You're.. You're wrong about something.. I love you... I really love you.. Not just as one of my friends.. I love you because I love you. I.. I don't know how to explain it but.. What I feel for you.. It's... It's different from what I feel for Sakura-chan or Shikamaru or anyone else... It's.. It's really different, ya know..? Just.. Just thinking of you makes my whole being happy.. And.. And sometimes it makes my heart really hurt like it's going to explode... Even now, at this very moment.. It hurts..."

Naruto knows his words were a mess. But it was the only closest thing he could describe his feelings to. He then grabbed Hinata's hand that was resting on his and pulled it to his thundering chest.

"I love you so much that it hurts... I love you so much that it makes me want to cry.. I love you more than I can ever imagine... I didn't really noticed when it all began but.. But whenever I'm with you... I always feel so complete... Like I'm the strongest person in the whole world.. "

Naruto saw the tears bolting from her eyes all the way down to her rosy cheeks. He hated it when she cries. Especially when he's the reason why she's crying. The blonde wanted to stop her sobs but all he could do was hold her hand tighter — he wasn't finished yet.

"You were always there for me from the start.. You.. You never gave up on me when almost everyone else did.. You believed in me more than I ever believed in myself.. You loved me eventhough I was nothing but a mere failure.. You have been with me at the brightest moments of my life and you continued to be with me even at my darkest days... Hinata.. What I said... It's my true feelings for you.. I.. I know those words are not enough to make you feel my love... But please... This time.. Believe me... If it's not you, it's not anyone .."

After helding it in for so long, the blonde didn't restrain his tears anymore. From the moment they had saved Hinata, to the reunifying between Kazuki and Natsumi, to now, all of his pent up emotions was finally free from its manacles. He gently let go of her hand that was clumping on his chest and wiped away her tears and thought of how he could never ever love someone else but the woman in front of him.

The Uzumaki was one of the many who never had the chance to understand the concept of a loving home. He grew up with no parents, no siblings, and no friends. He was even hated by a lot people because of a situation he had absolutely no control of. Because of that, he was forced to befriend solitude. He was treated like a dangerous animal. He was robbed of a childhood that he should've reveled in. He was only known as the jailer of the Kyuubi and not as Naruto. But now as he looked at Hinata, he thought of everything that he went through back then. All of the pain and all of the hurt seemed to prepare him for this moment. He knows loving someone could hurt him in ways that his foes could never do. But Naruto knows it will be worth it. Hinata is worth the wait and she is worth every pain.

"Hinata.."

The blonde felt the warmth growing inside his chest as he gasped Hinata's name. It was similar to the warmth he felt when Teuchi took him in and welcomed him that one fateful rainy night and gave him free ramen. Pure and unprejudiced. Guileless and comforting. The only striking difference was that Hinata's warmth made him feel complete. Her warmth sewed the hole inside his heart and made him whole. It was the warmth only she could give to him, no else.

"Naruto-kun.." There were no words to describe Hinata's emotions right now. Everything felt like a dream. A dream come true. She never imagined that this day would come. She never thought that the only man she had ever loved, loves her back.

"Even if the world conspired and tell me of things that pushes me to the verge of unloving you... I will always love you.. No matter what monster they paint you to be, I will keep loving you.. Because you're Naruto Uzumaki. Nothing more, nothing less."

Hinata smiled warmly at the blonde and tapped his tears away as well. Her love for Naruto grew even stronger than before. She knows no one can ever change her feelings for him. And if by an impossible chance it does, Hinata was certain that she will always find her way back to Naruto.

The Uzumaki smiled back at the Hyuga, eyes filled with love and hopefulness. _This is it.. I.. This is really it.._

"Hinata.. I'm sorry I'm late.. But I'm.. I'm home..."

Naruto rested his forehead gently against Hinata's. The blonde never showed his bare self to anyone aside from his Mother and Father. But now, he was more than ready. He was more than willing to show his every flaw to Hinata. He was ready to let her know his every strength and his every weakness. Because Naruto knows, Hinata was the only one whom he wants to spend his eternity with.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun.. I'm home too..."

The two shared a loving look one last time before locking each other in a warm embrace.

The scorching sun was still magnifying its heat around them but both Hinata and Naruto knows the sun could never surmount to the warmth of their love for each other.

And when the time comes that both of them will be hooded by the darkness, they know that the light of their love will be enough to pave a path for Naruto and Hinata to see the world.

____________________________________________________________  
  


Oh my god, hi!! How are you? Happy Heart's Day!!!  
I'm sorry I wasn't able to update for the past few days! (｡T ω T｡) I really got depressed after reading the latest chapter of the Boruto manga. Are you guys keeping up to it as well? My heart really can't take it if ever my man Naruto dies (｡•́︿•̀｡)

Ah! I'm such a bummer, right? Lol, anyways.. How did you guys liked this chapter? I really hope you enjoyed it! (๑˘︶˘๑)

I was really happy with how Kazuki and Natsumi ended their conflict in a positive note. I highlighted how both Hinata and Naruto were very instrumental and crucial for the two to heal. With Hinata assuring Natsumi, it abled the elder to finally own up to their mistakes even after all these years! (Late is better than never, right?) And with Naruto's determination for change, Kazuki realized that he just like everybody else, was also capable of healing and growth. (´ ω '♡) I also didn't want to imprison Kazuki and Sayuri because I mean! They've been through hell and back! That's why I enunciated the part where he asked for some help to Natsumi (GROWTH) And I know with Kaoru and Natsumi, they will finally be able to attain happiness.

Also, did you like Naruto and Hinata's confession to each other? (ﾉ´ヮ')ﾉ I was literally screaming while writing those parts because I can't take the fluff between my two favorite people ♡ I still can't move on from Naruto's words though (//ω//)♡ They are literally perfect for each other! (≧◡≦) ♡

Anyways, I'm debating whether I should end my story here or publish a couple more chapters (＞﹏＜) I kinda want it to end here. I just think everything ended quite nicely and I don't think it requires another chapter? But what do you guys think? Am I just being lazy or do you guys think this chapter needs a follow-up? (๑˃ᴗ˂)ﻭ Hehehe, I'd like to get your suggestions and sentiments! ♡

As always, thank you so much for reading my story! I never expected for anyone to read this or even like it.   
(｡T ω T｡) I only wrote this out of love for NaruHina and I never expected such good reactions from all of you! ♡ I'm really, really happy! I appreciate each and one of you!

On to the next? Lol. I love you!


End file.
